


Все сердца разбиваются

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история про равновесие. Про потерю его и поиск. А еще про Шерлока Холмса, военного врача, который знает: он не заслуживает ангела-хранителя. И про Джона, который пришел на Землю, чтобы сделать свою работу.<br/>Но не справился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - 4141112  
> Написано для bill_magnificent, что-то отдаленно перекликающееся с фильмом "Город Ангелов".  
> Также, здесь упоминается много медицинских терминов и прочих умных вещей, в которых я ничего не смыслю. Все, что могла, почерпнула из википедии.

Это был плохой день.

Ошибка следовала за ошибкой. Два кофе, два пластиковых стаканчика, смятых в мусорке. Шерлок согнулся в кресле, вынимая их из корзины. Он медленно выправил пластик, взял за дно двумя пальцами. Зачем он сминает их? Он не знал. Зачем он всякий раз сминает их?

Это был совсем плохой день.

Шерлок поставил стаканчик, снова поднял руку в воздух. Посмотрел на свои пальцы. Сжал их в кулак, ударил себя по лбу, еще, еще раз. Думай. Думай. Давай.

Ударил открытой ладонью, что тоже не помогло.

Выключив оборудование, Шерлок сложил бумаги в верхний ящик стола. Он сделал некоторые пометки — Лестрейд найдет их позже. Скажет никому не нужное «спасибо» за спасение никому не нужной жизни. Шерлок в очередной раз заметил очевидное, но он может лучше.

Он _мог_ лучше.

Погасив свет, Шерлок вышел из лаборатории. Он снял халат только в холле, незаметно подбросив его в тележку уборщика. Каждый раз красть униформу было утомительной и унизительной разминкой, с которой начинался день. Отвернувшись, так, чтобы девушка из магазина сладостей его не узнала, Шерлок пересек холл. Люди сидели на пластиковых стульях, жевали, листали журналы, мучились от боли или скуки. Ждали свою очередь. Шерлок замечал их симптомы. Хотел бы не замечать, но это было встроенной функцией, без возможности удаления. Диагнозы будто сияли у этих людей над головами, как лампочка exit над дверью.

Это был плохой день, и он мог стать еще хуже.

И он стал.

— Снова ты!

— И тебе доброго вечера, Андерсон.

Шерлок постарался отвязаться от него, ускорив шаг, но бывший коллега выскочил вслед за ним из госпиталя.

— Ты что здесь, со вчерашнего дня ошиваешься? Серьезно, ну сколько можно? Я не удивлюсь, если ты спишь в томографе!

— А я не удивлюсь, если ты спишь в кабинете, пока все эти люди ожидают, что ты их примешь. Серьезно, Андерсон, если ты хочешь оставаться жизнеспособным в течение дня, тебе стоит реже убираться.

— Убираться?

Есть что-то, что Шерлок любил в Андерсоне больше всего. Конечно, этот человек был целиком и полностью душкой, но некоторые его привычки были особенно хороши. К примеру, вечно попадаться на один и тот же крючок. Будь Андерсон рыбой, он был бы уже мертвой рыбой.

Шерлок поднял брови. Он наклонился к бывшему коллеге, словно собирался сказать какой-то секрет. Но не потрудился понизить голос.

— Я просто предположил, что ты был занят уборкой всю ночь. А мисс Донаван помогала тебе. Судя по повреждениям кожного покрова ее коленей, она вычищала ковер. В отличие от нее, ты носишь брюки, поэтому о твоих коленях я могу строить лишь предположения. Но все-таки вот тебе врачебный совет – поза «по-собачьи» не только неэстетична и унижает женщину, но еще и вредна для мышц спины, особенно если это спина мужчины в твоем возрасте.

— В моем… ты… это уж слишком! — Андерсон весь покраснел, и Шерлок посвятил пару секунд созерцанию. Есть в этом определенная красота — в том, как кровь приливает к лицу, бешено мчится по крохотным капиллярам, разрывая их. Шерлок пришел в себя от того, что Андерсон возмущенно выдохнул ему в лицо. Он был ниже, и ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы как следует пригрозить Шерлоку. Его пальцы смяли воротник рубашки, но Шерлок был не в обиде. Он злился на себя: нашел время витать в облаках. Глупо. Идиот.

— …не твое дело! — донеслось до него сквозь гомон собственных мыслей. Шерлок нахмурился, настраивая себя на полную сосредоточенность. — Если узнаю, что ты разносишь сплетни — тебе несдобровать. Не думай, что я не в курсе, мы все знаем! Ты продолжаешь ходить сюда, хотя тебя выставили вон. У Лестрейда будут крупные неприятности из-за тебя.

— Только если ты расскажешь.

— Будешь меня злить – и расскажу.

Шерлок склонил голову набок. Это не сложно: думай. Смотри. Анализируй.

Карман его рубашки чуть оттопырен. Когда они встретились в холле, он сминал что-то в пальцах. Что? Белое, маленькое, бумажное. Липло к пальцам. Наклейка, нет, этикетка. Этикетка от лекарств.

— Пустые угрозы, Андерсон, — бросил небрежно Шерлок, глядя сверху вниз (и ему совсем не нужно было вставать на цыпочки). — Если надумаешь встретиться с начальством, тебе придется заодно и объяснять, почему ты выносишь лекарства из больницы. Думаю, продажа наркотиков — достаточно веская причина для увольнения, как считаешь? А возможно и более серьезных последствий.

Бедняга Андерсон.

\- Я не собираюсь ничего продавать!

Конечно же, нет. Такие как Андерсон не способны даже машину поперек дороги припарковать. Тюрьма для типа вроде него стала бы настоящим адом.

— Доказывать будешь в суде. И постарайся утащить Донаван с собой как соучастницу — по крайней мере, будешь уверен, что она не станет чистить ковры кому-то другому в твое отсутствие.

Андерсон отцепился от рубашки; ворот теперь был мятый, и Шерлок постарался не думать об этом. Он сжал кулаки, чтобы не поправить его. Андерсон тоже сжал, но по другой причине.

— Ты за это заплатишь, — пригрозил он, а когда Шерлок поднял бровь, пояснил. — Нет, я в прямом смысле слова. Если бы ты сломал мне машину, ты бы заплатил за ее ремонт. Если бы ты сломал мне нос, то оплатил бы лечение. А сейчас ты портишь мне день, и я требую компенсации.

Смятая двадцатка — Шерлок приберег ее на сигареты, но уже передумал.

— Сколько же стоит твое уязвленное самолюбие? Думаю, этого достаточно.

Двадцатку он аккуратно опустил в нагрудный карман на светлой рубашке, рядом с безымянным пузырьком. Мощное обезболивающее; неплохой наркотик. Скорее первое, чем второе. Шерлок не собирается анализировать; у каждого своя боль, и каждый справляется с ней, как может.

Кивнув, он обошел Андерсона и поспешил на другую сторону улицы. Он дойдет до метро и купит газету. Впереди выходные, и надо их как-то пережить. В понедельник можно будет снова прийти — Лестрейд сказал, появляться не слишком часто… три раза в неделю — это ведь не слишком часто?

Шерлоку не суждено было перейти дорогу. Большой синий автомобиль (хэчбек, семейное авто, наверняка для семьи с собакой) выскочил из ниоткуда. Нет, к чему врать? Он ехал по всем правилам, это Шерлок нарушил их. Всю жизнь нарушал, это стало привычкой похуже, чем сигареты.

Его подбросило в воздух и ударило о капот, а потом машина дернулась, затормозив, и Шерлока швырнуло на дорогу. Столкновение с асфальтом вышибло из него весь дух. Шерлок лежал на спине, чувствуя, как в ухо затекает кровь, и смотрел на небо. Он надеялся, что у него есть еще пара секунд, чтобы запомнить эту бесстрастную далекую синь, прежде чем обзор загородят перепуганные людские лица. Зеваки всегда сбиваются вокруг пострадавшего, едва ли не наступая на него. Кто-нибудь в толпе крикнет: «Врача!». Шерлок бы засмеялся.

Но он не мог. Он ведь умирал. И потом, это было бы слишком больно.

Боль разрывала его пополам, и он уже не чувствовал нижней половины тела, будто боль съела ее. Он размышлял о том, успеет ли доехать до хирурга, и кто будет его реанимировать. Припомнил расписание смен, а после понадеялся, что скончается, не добравшись до операционного стола. Он почти хотел увидеть Андерсона — видеть хоть кого-то знакомого в последние секунды жизни. Чтобы не было так одиноко.

Он был жалок. И ему было слишком больно.

Когда он подумал, что уже никто к нему не подойдет, рядом очутился незнакомец. Шум снова ворвался в уши Шерлока, вместе с потоками липкой крови. Он понял, что все это время находился словно под водой. Все это время; но вряд ли прошло больше секунды.

Незнакомец склонился над Шерлоком. У него было сердитое лицо.

Водитель? Прохожий? Разве он не должен изображать испуг, жалость и жадное любопытство?

— С вами все в порядке? — спросил этот мужчина, наклонившись над Шерлоком. На шею его был намотан синий шарф, и его конец свисал, гладя по лицу Шерлока. Это очень отвлекало.

— Нет, со мной не все в порядке. Я умираю, — объяснил Шерлок очень спокойно. Он привык иметь дело с идиотами. Мужчина определенно был из этой породы, потому как заявил – вполне уверенно:

— Вы не умираете. С вами все в порядке.

— Меня сбила машина.

— Пустяки, — рявкнул мужчина, схватив Шерлока за руку. Шерлок не успел ничего сказать, не успел крикнуть, как мужчина рывком поднял его. Боль почти невозможно стало выносить, онемевшие ноги подломились, сдвинулись в груди сломанные ребра, очевидно, задевая легкие.

Шерлок открыл глаза, и он был в порядке. У него ничего не болело, а рядом никого не было. Синий автомобиль осторожно объехал его, за рулем сидел седой старик в спортивном костюме.

Шерлок оглянулся.

— Твою мать!

Это Андерсон. Он вытаращил глаза, схватив Шерлока за руку. И это тоже не было больно, хотя должно бы.

— Ты жив?

— Удивительно глупый вопрос, — заметил Шерлок, продолжая вертеть головой. Потом он коснулся виска и уха, но на пальцах ничего не оказалось. Даже его пальто не было испачкано кровью, хотя он точно видел…

Или нет?

Шерлок запрокинул голову, но тут без изменений. Небо все такое же синее и бессмысленное.

— Повезло еще, что успел отскочить, — сказал Андерсон.

— Что?

— Машина неслась как торпеда! Но и ты тоже по сторонам не смотрел.

— Как ты сказал?

— Точно все в порядке? Ты какой-то пришибленный. То есть, ты всегда был пришибленным, но теперь даже…

Шерлок ушел, не дослушав. Его немного пошатывало. Спустившись в метро, он коснулся пальцами щеки. Там, где щекотал краем синий шарф.

Это будет интересно.

 

***

 

— Лейкоз! — торжествующе воскликнул Шерлок, входя в кабинет Лестрейда. Он пробежался по кабинету, взволнованно взъерошил себе волосы, а потом поправил рукава халата, сбившиеся складками. — Точнее, хронический миелобластный лейкоз(1), если тебе, конечно, интересно.

— Шерлок! Я же, кажется, просил — прекрати врываться ко мне без стука! И вообще, — Лестрейд сердито сложил руки в замок, сидя за своим уродливым квадратным столом. — Я тут немного занят. — Он махнул рукой, и Шерлок проследил взглядом.

О. Посетитель; он его не заметил (плохо, плохо, плохо). Сидит на стуле, таращится на него.

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал Шерлок в сторону Лестрейда. — Прошу прощения, — он подошел к окну и уставился в него, сложив руки за спиной. Окно выходило на внутренний двор больницы, удручающее зрелище, но Лестрейд отчего-то не опускал жалюзи. В оконном стекле Шерлок увидел, как Лестрейд смотрит на него долгим, усталым взглядом. Потом поворачивается к посетителю и неловко улыбается.

— Что ж… кхм… на этом все. Если будут какие-то проблемы, обращайтесь ко мне или к мисс Донаван.

Когда за посетителем закрылась дверь, Грег с кряхтением потянулся, потер виски и развернулся на своем кресле в сторону Шерлока, приготовившись слушать.

— Итак, у кого там ХМЛ?

— Та женщина, из пятьсот восьмой.

— Пятьсот восьмая? — Лестрейд наморщил лоб, пытаясь сообразить. — Стой, это же не мое отделение!

— Какая разница! — раздраженно дернул плечом Шерлок. — Не могу же я идти к Диммоку! Женщина из пятьсот восьмой, с подагрой, — он постарался выразить голосом все свое презрение, называя этот дилетантский диагноз. — Шестьдесят два года, ее внучка принесла ей еды из кафетерия.

— И что же?

— Она не съела.

— Я ее в этом не виню, знаешь, — фыркнул Лестрейд. Он никогда не относился к делу слишком серьезно. Точнее, старался не показывать своей серьезности. Видимо, боялся показаться грозным заведующим отделением. Эта вечная потребность быть «своим», сохранять добрые отношения с бывшими коллегами, а ныне — подчиненными! Бессмыслица, по мнению Шерлока, но его мнение Лестрейда не интересовало. Не в личной сфере, по крайней мере; он явно дал это понять. Если бы они были друзьями, тогда еще можно было бы лезть с советами.

Но у Шерлока не было друзей.

И это вполне нормально.

— От медовых пирожных тоже отказалась, хотя это ее любимые. И от батончиков из автомата. И от фруктового салата. Сказала мне, что сыта, хотя последний прием пищи был пять часов двадцать минут назад.

— Ну и что? Старые люди мало едят.

— «Старые люди мало едят», — повторил Шерлок насмешливо. — Это твое врачебное заключение?

— А что? Стоп. Подожди! Она сказала тебе… ты что… Шерлок! — Лестрейд всплеснул руками, скорчив страдальческую мину. — Ты что, разговаривал с пациентом? Мы ведь обсуждали это! Тебе нельзя просто заходить в палаты и опрашивать пациентов! Ты здесь больше не работаешь, и если кто-нибудь узнает…

— Не беспокойся, никто не узнает. Так же, как никто не узнал бы про ее миелобластный лейкоз, если бы не я. Наполненность живота и подагра — симптомы. К тому же в анализе ее крови повышенное количество гранулоцитов, но так как ее спихнули интерну с ее подагрой, это вряд ли бы выяснилось слишком быстро.

— Так. Ладно, — Лестрейд снова потер виски, этот жест ужасно раздражал Шерлока. — Ты просто увидел, что пожилая леди не ест медовые пирожные, и поставил ей диагноз. Заболевание, которого у нас в больнице не фиксировали лет двадцать…

— Восемь, и ей нужно сделать биопсию(2).

— На основании того, что она не хочет есть. Старушке с подагрой. Сделать болезненную и серьезную процедуру. Потому что ты подозреваешь…

— Я знаю. — Шерлок уставился Лестрейду прямо в глаза, и да, это опять сработало. Заведующий отделением отвел взгляд, принялся рыться в ящике стола, любоваться открытой пачкой сигарет, лежащей поверх документов. — Я знаю, и ты тоже знаешь. Мои догадки в девяносто девяти процентах из ста оказываются верными.

— Но всегда остается один процент, не так ли?

Проклятая статистика. Шерлок снова отвернулся к окну, спрятав руку в карман халата. Под языком разлилась горечь (желание курить вспыхнуло почти с пугающей силой). Лестрейд прав, он сдает в последнее время, и это никуда не годится. Нужно больше работы. Больше дел.

За его спиной раздался тяжелый вздох.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю с Диммоком, постараюсь не упоминать твоего имени.

— Он догадается.

— Это уже мои проблемы, ладно? Шерлок. Шел бы ты домой.

— Что? — он испугался, повернулся через плечо, распахнув глаза. — Нет! Еще рано! — увидев выражение лица Грега, постарался скрыть эмоции. — Я пойду вечером, — главное, сказать это уверенным тоном. — Когда закончится смена.

«Но у тебя нет никакой смены» — это не было произнесено, хотя отчетливо прозвучало в повисшем молчании. Лестрейд взглянул с жалостью — то, что нужно. Благословенные тупые люди с их сантиментами. Благословенный Лестрейд с его благотворительностью. Он считал, что Шерлок погибнет дома, без дела, умрет от скуки. Или кошмаров прошлого. Или застрелится своим незарегистрированным пистолетом. Вздор, конечно, но Шерлок не хотел проверять эту теорию — иногда даже Лестрейд мог ставить верные диагнозы, кто знает, вдруг это тот самый случай?

— Итак? — Лестрейд кашлянул, намекая, что пора освободить кабинет. Шерлок снова повернулся к окну.

— Один человек. Вытащил меня вчера из-под машины.

— Что?!

— Ты его знаешь. Наверняка знаешь.

— Из-под машины, Шерлок?..

— Он приходит к кому-то в больницу. Довольно часто. Думаю, не к больному, а к одному из работников.

— Так, и что с ним? — Лестрейд — воплощение терпения. Шерлок услышал тихий шорох: Лестрейд вытащил сигарету и начал крутить ее в пальцах. Свои пальцы Шерлок сжимал все крепче в кармане, пока они не начали неметь.

— Пока не знаю, но собираюсь выяснить. Мне интересно.

— Шерлоку Холмсу интересен здоровый человек? Думаю, это событие следует отметить. Покурим?

— Ты бросаешь.

— Это последняя. И как, ты сказал, его зовут, этого твоего спасителя?

— Я не говорил.

Лестрейд помолчал, чего-то ожидая, а потом снова вздохнул. Рядом с Шерлоком он вечно не мог надышаться. И это раздражало неимоверно.

— Зачем ты мне вообще это рассказываешь?

Шерлок не знал, и за то, что Лестрейд спросил об этом вслух, разозлился.

— Счастливо оставаться, — бросил он, направляясь к выходу. — И да, этот новый работник, с которым ты сейчас разговаривал, имеет склонность к садизму.

Он вышел прежде, чем Лестрейд успел уронить свою сигарету.

 

***

 

— Как у вас дела?

— Спасибо, хорошо. А у вас?

— Я хотела бы услышать больше.

— Надо же! А мне всегда казалось, люди спрашивают из вежливости.

Шерлок закинул ногу на ногу и удобней устроился в кресле. Он смотрел на женщину перед собой с улыбкой. Показывал ей, что в порядке. Что не склонен к агрессии или депрессии.

Спасибо, хорошо.

— Вы пропустили нашу прошлую встречу.

— Да, были дела.

— Какие? — она чуть подалась вперед, заправляя прядку за ухо. Судя по мочкам ушей, у нее недавно была инфекция. Но теперь все в порядке. — Мистер Холмс?

— Это допрос?

Она поджала губы. Разочарована. Ничего нового. Ей, должно быть, скучно с ним — изо дня в день повторение пройденного.

Трижды болела ангиной в этом году. Ей следует провериться.

— Вы пришли сюда добровольно.

Это не совсем так. У него не было выбора. Его загнали в угол.

Шерлок взглянул ей в глаза, ожидая, пока она не отведет взгляд. Но она продолжала смотреть, пока ему не стало слишком скучно. Он повернулся к окну, за которым шел дождь.

— Ну и погода в это время года! Вы не находите?

— Вы ведь врач, мистер Холмс.

Был врачом.

— Вы должны знать, что невозможно вылечить человека, который не хочет быть здоровым.

Откровенный бред. Он работал с болезнями, не с людьми. Просто устранял неполадки в организме, а если они возвращались, устранял их вновь. Он не может вести душеспасительные беседы с каждым пациентом.

Не мог.

И не хотел.

И не захочет.

— Что вы думаете о групповой терапии? — спросила она (как бы там ее ни звали), видимо, совсем отчаявшись. И стало ясно, что этот вопрос она собиралась задать на предыдущей встрече.

— Плохая мысль. Вам должно быть известно, что я социопат.

— Вы сами себе поставили этот диагноз.

— Мне поставил его школьный психолог.

— И вы стараетесь соответствовать, хм?

Шерлок отвернулся.

— Возможно, я просто не хочу быть здоровым.

 

***

 

Салли Донаван вышла из палаты и на секунду замерла, сбившись с шага. Потом решительно подошла к скамейке для посетителей.

— Я подумала, тебе это будет интересно.

— Мне не интересно.

Шерлок одним большим глотком допил свой кофе. Он был отвратителен, просто ужасен.

— Ведь это ты поставил ей диагноз.

— Все еще не интересно.

— Тогда почему ты сидишь напротив ее палаты?

Салли Донаван возвышалась над ним, словно карающий ангел, с планшеткой в руках.

— Ладно. Мне интересно. Выкладывай.

— Ну вот еще, — фыркнула эта ужасная женщина и поспешила прочь по коридору. Пару секунд Шерлок смотрел ей вслед, а потом вскочил на ноги, швыряя на пол смятый стаканчик.

Он догнал ее у поста медсестер. Вырвал планшет из рук.

— Эй!

Быстро пробежал глазами по мелким строчкам. Донаван безуспешно пыталась отобрать у него бумаги.

— Эй! Я позову охрану, и тебя вышвырнут отсюда пинком под зад!

— Все, не плачь, — он насмешливо скривил губы, швырнул ей планшет и оперся о стойку, тяжело дыша. После пробежки ныла нога, а все тело сотрясала мелкая, незаметная праздному взгляду дрожь. Он закрыл глаза и счастливо улыбнулся.

Победа. Упоение. О, да.

Конечно, он знал, что окажется прав. Но всегда есть этот чертов один процент. По правде говоря, Шерлока слегка беспокоило это. Погрешность, несовершенство, возможность краха.

По правде говоря, он не мог спать прошлой ночью.

Но теперь все в порядке. Он знал, что будет прав, и он был прав. Шерлок Холмс не ошибается. Все еще гений.

— Счастлив, фрик?

Злобный голос Донаван звучал там, за барьером смеженных век, и был слишком далеко, чтобы причинить вред. Шерлок оказался в безопасности собственной победы. Он был неуязвим. Он был великолепен. Ему не нужен дурацкий халат, чтобы оставаться самим собой.

Ему даже руки для этого не нужны.

— Лейкоз в фазе акселерации, бластный криз(3) в самое ближайшее время. Ее уже бесполезно лечить.

— Я знаю. Разумеется, — Шерлок открыл глаза, испытав легкий дискомфорт. Если бы можно было полноценно функционировать, зажмурившись… Но ему нужно видеть, чтобы думать. Даже если приходится лицезреть презрительный взгляд Донаван. — В ее возрасте и не может быть иначе.

— Тогда объясни мне, зачем было мучить ее биопсией? Только чтобы сказать, что скоро она умрет?

— Ты это серьезно?

— Да. Да, — Донаван подалась вперед, нарушая границы его личного пространства. Шерлоку страстно захотелось скрестить руки на груди, но он не позволил себе такой роскоши. Он смотрел в глупое лицо медсестры, пытаясь понять, неужели она действительно способна задаваться подобными вопросами. — Кому от этого польза?

— Какая польза от диагностики? — медленно повторил Шерлок, не уверенный, что правильно ее понял. Точнее, уверенный, что неправильно. Салли закатила глаза.

— В этом конкретно случае. Признай, все это было нужно только для того, чтобы доказать, что ты снова оказался прав. Просто подтвердить твою догадку. Но миссис Хаббард, как и ее дочь, и внучка, предпочли бы не проходить через все это, только чтобы узнать, что сделать мы больше ничего не можем.

— Мне кажется, ты не совсем улавливаешь суть нашей профессии. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы лгать людям, что они будут жить вечно. Все люди умирают.

Донаван покачала головой, глядя с жалостью. Но продолжать беседу она не собиралась, так что Шерлок развернулся и поспешно зашагал в обратном направлении. Он собирался выпить еще кофе и заглянуть в лабораторию.

У него был удачный день.

 

***

 

Джон сидел на столе и болтал ногами. Рядом с ним лежал мертвый мужчина.

— Тяжелый день? — спросил Джон, слабо улыбнувшись ему. Мужчина ничего не ответил, и тогда Джон неудобно повернулся, наклоняясь к мужчине. Он коснулся рукой его шершавой щеки, взял в ладони его лицо. Попытался вспомнить, о чем думают мертвые, но не смог.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Джон приглушенным голосом, хотя здесь не было посторонних. Он погладил мужчину, как гладят кошек — небрежно и ласково. — Скоро пройдет.

Молли Хупер, когда вошла в морг, вздрогнула от неожиданности и выронила коробку. В ней что-то загрохотало. Молли нервным жестом убрала невидимую прядь от лица, хотя волосы ее и без того были туго стянуты в хвостике.

— Ой, это ты. А я решила… — она невнятно забормотала, поднимая коробки. Джон спрыгнул со стола, чтобы ей помочь.

— Я думал, у тебя перерыв. Просто пришел сюда подумать…

Молли коротко улыбнулась ему.

— Плохой день, да? Это все из-за него?

— Как ты поняла?

— По твоим глазам.

Джон удивленно поднял руку, коснулся мягкого нижнего века. Молли рассмеялась, тронула его запястье, но тут же смутилась этого.

— Не пытайся, ничего не нащупаешь. Просто… ты грустный. И напуганный. Первая встреча прошла не слишком удачно?

Джон пожал плечами. Когда-то он тоже умел видеть в глазах людей тоску; а теперь будто ослеп сердцем. Он помнил, что когда-то мог бояться или грустить; это было похоже на неуловимый вкус или мелодию – кажется, что-то очень знакомое, и вот-вот вспомнишь, но…

— Чувствую, с ним будет много проблем, — сказал Джон мрачно. — С этим Шерлоком Холмсом.

Он даже представить себе не мог, насколько он прав.

 

***

 

Этому пациенту было двадцать шесть, и он, к несчастью, был в сознании. А значит — болтлив.

— Вы мой лечащий врач?

— Нет. Просто проведу пару анализов, — туманно сообщил Шерлок, вынимая палочку для мазка. — Рот откройте.

Получив слюну и соскоб с языка, Шерлок откинул одеяло и принялся осматривать ноги. Парень поежился, попытался приподняться на локтях, но Шерлок толкнул его в грудь, заставив опуститься на подушки.

— Не двигайтесь.

— Хорошо. А вы не в духе, верно?

Шерлок проигнорировал это заявление. Пока пациент продолжил неловко шутить и пытаться завязать беседу, Шерлок оглядел волосатые припухшие лодыжки, низко наклонившись и почти касаясь их носом. Затем переключил внимание на ступни. Подошвы были грубыми и странного, серого оттенка.

— Ваши носки плохого качества. Ноги потеют, и носки красятся. — Шерлок нахмурился. — Нет. Слишком обильное потоотделение. Потеют сильно только ноги, или подмышки тоже?

Пациент казался смущенным, что было просто абсурдно.

— Я не… э-э-э… нет, я бы не сказал, что сильно потею. Кхм. Нет, нормально. Не больше, чем остальные.

Шерлок взглянул на него неодобрительно. Вздохнул, пробежался пальцами по ступне.

— Ай! Что вы… хватит, щекотно!

— Будьте мужчиной, это можно вытерпеть! — бросил Шерлок, сведя брови к переносице. Он обнаружил ссадину у основания большого пальца на ноге. — У вас дома кошка? Хомяк?

— Морская свинка. — Конечно. Конечно же! Надо быть идиотом, чтобы не понять этого сразу. Шерлок нахмурился еще сильнее, сдавил кожу рядом с воспаленной ссадиной. Парень запыхтел, но не стал жаловаться, только добавил: — Его зовут Эдди.

— Лишняя информация.

— Кхм. Ну, вы же сами спросили про свинку.

— Но я не спрашивал про ее кличку, — отрезал Шерлок, подходя к аппарату возле кровати.

— Я вас раздражаю?

— Да.

Повисло молчание. Шерлок неохотно повернулся к парню.

— Меня раздражаете не вы лично. Все глупые люди.

Он пытался исправить ситуацию, но в очередной раз убедился, что лучше не пытаться быть вежливым; парень скривил губы.

— Я хочу видеть своего врача.

— Я уже почти закончил. Просто лежите молча, — Шерлок снова повернулся к аппарату, собираясь кое-что уточнить, но в этот момент загудел пейджер. По привычке, Шерлок сунул руку в карман, а потом вспомнил, что у него давно уже нет пейджера. Экран телефона тускло светился, сообщение с неизвестного номера.

_«Выгляни в коридор. ДУ»_

Шерлок нахмурился, но тут же метнулся к двери из палаты, и в этот момент аппарат взорвался.

Такого прежде не случалось. Ни разу. Палату мгновенно заполнил едкий дым и запах паленого пластика. Уши Шерлока заполнил писк; тоненький, он все нарастал. Шерлок упал на пол, закрыв голову руками. Бомбы. Они атакуют.

Но тут же он поднялся, крепко выругавшись сквозь зубы. Левая нога перестала двигаться. От дыма слезились глаза. Слезы текли беспрестанно. Пациент на кровати выгнулся, заходясь в кашле, а потом захрипел. Писк стал невыносим.

Шерлок повернул пациента на спину, бегло оглядел и приготовился делать интубацию(4). Он сунул руку в прикроватный стол, где обычно хранились инструменты экстренной помощи. В голове было пусто, в ушах – глухо, а тело двигалось на автомате. Шерлок взял ларингоскоп и эндотрахеальную трубку, но когда поднес ее к губам парня, его руки вдруг затряслись. Он испугался, что не сможет правильно ввести ее. Приступ усилился, когда парень вытаращил глаза, с ужасом уставившись на Шерлока. В уголках глаз пациента скопились слезы, сосуды в белках полопались, покрыв их красной сеточкой. Парень широко раскрыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но его горло было сжато спазмом. Шерлок сунул трубку ему в рот, но пластик стукнулся о зубы, затем поцарапал небо, вызвав у парня рвотный рефлекс. Шерлок тихонько застонал сквозь зубы, пытаясь сделать хватку тверже.

В этот момент кто-то взялся за его плечо и отшвырнул от кровати. Шерлок попятился, почувствовал, что теряет равновесие, и шлепнулся на задницу. Сидя на полу, он отрешенно смотрел, как врач вводит эндотрахеальную трубку, и манжета раздувается воздухом. Аппарат все еще дымился, куски железа и пластика лежали на полу.

Шерлок взглянул на свой телефон, но тот был полностью разряжен, как и несколько часов до этого.

 

***

 

Он знал, что этим все закончится.

Он знал с самого начала, и Лестрейд знал тоже; сам так сказал.

— Я знал, что этим и закончится. У меня большие проблемы, Шерлок, большие…

Он ходил по коридору туда-обратно, а Шерлок сидел на стуле, низко склонив голову. Халат Лестрейда казался серым и мятым, руки Шерлока были бессильно опущены на колени, бесполезные, ненавистные руки.

Со стороны могло показаться, будто Лестрейд — врач, сообщающий пациенту о том, что все конечно. Шерлок чувствовал, как на него смотрит кто-то — в самом конце коридора, пристальный, внимательный взгляд. Он жег кожу. Шерлок таращился на кафельную плитку между своими ботинками. Он поставил ноги так, чтобы наступать на края кафельного квадрата с обеих сторон. Он постарался развернуть ступни так, чтобы они были строго параллельны друг другу, и у него получилось.

— Я сожалею, — произнес Лестрейд, в лучших традициях. Это была реплика Шерлока, но они оба знали, что Шерлок не скажет этого. Вслух, по крайней мере. — Пациент теперь стабилен, и, возможно, нам удастся уговорить его не подавать иск. Понятия не имею, что ты сделал с этим аппаратом, и даже знать не хочу — достаточно уже того, что ты проводил диагностику, не являясь работником госпиталя. Если ты появишься здесь снова, скорее всего, главный врач добьется судебного постановления, и официального запрета находиться в этом госпитале. Это серьезно, Шерлок, ты слышишь меня? Ты хоть слушаешь?

Шерлок поднялся, снял со спинки соседнего стула свое пальто. В кармане оставались образцы слюны и налета с языка — ватные палочки в герметичных упаковках. Пальто казалось невероятно тяжелым, будто промокшим насквозь — будто Шерлок уходил под воду.

Он всего лишь уходил.

— Что ж, — сказал он.

— Что ж, — кашлянул Лестрейд, потом вдруг протянул руку. — Было приятно работать с тобой. — Откровенная ложь. — И мне жаль, что так вышло. — Снова. — Если я тебе понадоблюсь, у тебя есть мой номер. У тебя же он есть?

Лестрейд пытался заглянуть ему в лицо, а это сейчас было совсем лишним. Коротко тряхнув протянутую руку, Шерлок развернулся.

— Можешь не провожать.

Но Лестрейд пошел следом, видимо, обязанный убедиться, что Шерлок действительно покинет госпиталь.

Уже почти завернув за угол, Шерлок замер и посмотрел в конец коридора — туда, откуда его сверлили взглядом. Там никого не было, только лампочка мигала. Вспыхивала и гасла, снова и снова, будто сигналя о чем-то важном.


	2. Chapter 2

Конечно, Шерлок вернулся. Той же ночью. Он проскользнул мимо поста медсестры — ночная дежурная спала, положив щеку на журнал посещений. Ее непрофессионализм привел Шерлока в ярость. Даже она! Даже она могла работать здесь, но не он, о нет, только не он – тот, кто мог бы сделать _любую_ работу лучше остальных сотрудников госпиталя.

Шерлок бесшумно прошел по коридорам, поднялся по лестнице, решив не тревожить лифт. Постоял в курилке, глядя в привинченную к перилам пепельницу, полную окурков. Затем пересек череду длинных, одинаковых коридоров, темных и пустых. Бесшумно отворил дверь в нужную палату.

Пациент лежал на кровати, укрытый тонким одеялом. Его лицо было отвернуто к окну, сокрыто во тьме. Аппарат темной махиной стоял возле кровати, похожий на притаившегося демона. Шерлок коснулся его пальцами, осмотрел корпус. Что произошло? Что здесь произошло? Взрыв не был случайным. Не мог быть случайным. Не бывает таких случайностей.

Но у Шерлока не было времени разбираться с загадкой. Он врач, а не детектив — пусть этим занимаются другие. Шерлок пришел лечить.

Он вытащил из кармана пальто скальпель. Подержал в руках, наслаждаясь его легкостью и стальной силой. Да. Да, так хорошо.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

Первый разрез вышел чистым — лучше, чем в прежние годы, еще до армии. Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было. Шерлок придержал края разреза, промокнул тампоном выступившую кровь. Затем погрузил скальпель в разрез и углубил его, с усилием вдавливая хирургическую сталь в плоть, горячую и живую. Запястье сковало болью, но рука не тряслась. Хорошо. Шерлок поддернул рукава пальто, чтобы не намокли в крови. Он запустил пальцы в горячий разрез, скользя внутри, изучая, пытаясь найти то, для чего пришел сюда.

Крови стало больше, теперь она уже пропитала простыни, сочилась из спящего тела, всюду, всюду…

Что-то пошло не так. Кончики пальцев коснулись чего-то жесткого, но это была не кость. Шерлок попытался подцепить это, надавил, навалился на пациента, продираясь сквозь него, погружая в него ладонь. Кровь капала с простыней на пол, такой тихий короткий звук, будто секунды отсчитывают.

Кап. Кап. Кап. Кап. Кап.

Шерлок медленно вытащил руку, зажав между средним и указательным пальцами что-то темное, перемазанное в крови. Тонкое и длинное, оно показалось из разреза, тонкое и длинное, жутко знакомое, тонкое и длинное… цепочка с опознавательным жетоном, конечно же. Конечно же, это была цепочка, следовало сразу понять, сразу догадаться. Думай, думай – Шерлок ударил себя по лбу, почувствовал, как кровь потекла по коже вниз, к переносице. Он вытер пальцем жетон, чтобы прочесть фамилию.

Шерлок бесшумно прошел по коридорам, поднялся по лестнице, решив не тревожить лифт. Постоял в курилке, глядя в привинченную к перилам пепельницу, полную окурков. Затем пересек череду длинных, одинаковых коридоров, темных и пустых. Бесшумно отворил дверь в нужную палату.

Пациент лежал на кровати, укрытый тонким одеялом. Его лицо было отвернуто к окну, сокрыто во тьме. Аппарат темной махиной стоял возле кровати, похожий на притаившегося демона. Шерлок коснулся его пальцами, осмотрел корпус. Что произошло? Что здесь произошло? Взрыв не был случайным. Не мог быть случайным. Не бывает таких случайностей.

Но у Шерлока не было времени разбираться с загадкой. Он врач, а не детектив — пусть этим занимаются другие. Шерлок пришел лечить.

Он вытащил из кармана пальто скальпель. Подержал в руках, наслаждаясь его легкостью и стальной силой. Да. Да, так хорошо.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

Первый разрез вышел чистым — лучше, чем в прежние годы, еще до армии. Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было. Шерлок придержал края разреза, промокнул тампоном выступившую кровь. Затем погрузил скальпель в разрез и углубил его, с усилием вдавливая хирургическую сталь в плоть, горячую и живую. Запястье сковало болью, но рука не тряслась. Хорошо. Шерлок поддернул рукава пальто, чтобы не намокли в крови. Он запустил пальцы в горячий разрез, скользя внутри, изучая, пытаясь найти то, для чего пришел сюда.

Крови стало больше, теперь она уже пропитала простыни, сочилась из спящего тела, всюду, всюду…

Что-то пошло не так. Кончики пальцев коснулись чего-то жесткого, но это была не кость. Шерлок попытался подцепить это, надавил, навалился на пациента, продираясь сквозь него, погружая в него ладонь. Кровь капала с простыней на пол, такой тихий короткий звук, будто секунды отсчитывают.

Кап. Кап. Кап. Кап. Кап.

Шерлок медленно вытащил руку, зажав между средним и указательным пальцами что-то темное, перемазанное в крови. Тонкое и длинное, оно показалось из разреза, тонкое и длинное, жутко знакомое, тонкое и длинное… цепочка с опознавательным жетоном, конечно же. Конечно же, это была цепочка, следовало сразу понять, сразу догадаться. Думай, думай – Шерлок ударил себя по лбу, почувствовал, как кровь потекла по коже вниз, к переносице. Он вытер пальцем жетон, чтобы прочесть фамилию.

Ш.Холмс

Пациент повернул голову, и Шерлок уставился на себя, мертвого. Кровь была повсюду. Повсюду.

Закричав, Шерлок скатился с кровати. Скукожился на полу, прислонился спиной к кровати, баюкая ушибленную ногу. «Все, все» — шептал он себе под нос. Все.

В комнате было тихо. Только часы отмеряли секунды.

Тик. Тик. Тик. Тик. Тик.

Шерлок встал и прохромал на кухню. Щелкнул выключателем, поморщившись от желтого электрического света. На столе громоздились колбы и образцы, микроскоп стоял рядом с чашкой холодного кофе.

Шерлок медленно опустился на табуретку и обхватил голову руками.

 

***

 

Все больницы мира одинаковые (неверно). Он мог бы работать в любой из них (неверно, неверно). Ему вовсе не обязательно оперировать, чтобы быть врачом (вздор). Он просто хотел занять себя чем-нибудь. Чем угодно. 

_Ш.Холмс_

Пациент повернул голову, и Шерлок уставился на себя, мертвого. Кровь была повсюду. Повсюду.

Закричав, Шерлок скатился с кровати. Скукожился на полу, прислонился спиной к кровати, баюкая ушибленную ногу. «Все, все» — шептал он себе под нос. Все.

В комнате было тихо. Только часы отмеряли секунды.

Тик. Тик. Тик. Тик. Тик.

Шерлок встал и прохромал на кухню. Щелкнул выключателем, поморщившись от желтого электрического света. На столе громоздились колбы и образцы, микроскоп стоял рядом с чашкой холодного кофе.

Шерлок медленно опустился на табуретку и обхватил голову руками.

 

***

 

Все больницы мира одинаковые (неверно). Он мог бы работать в любой из них (неверно, неверно). Ему вовсе не обязательно оперировать, чтобы быть врачом (вздор). Он просто хотел занять себя чем-нибудь. Чем угодно. 

Шерлок вздохнул и остановился у автоматических дверей госпиталя. Они разъехались и замерли, поджидая его. Но Шерлок не мог войти внутрь. Не имел такого права. На секунду он пожалел, что его не сбила та машина — возможно, он сейчас находился бы в реабилитационной палате. Там, внутри. На своем месте, пусть и в качестве пациента. Он бы потребовал, чтобы Донаван обслуживала его. Постарался бы, чтобы его стошнило прямо на одеяло, а потом заставил бы ее помочь ему умыться.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу, и Шерлок напомнил себе, что если его вырвет, ему придется самому с этим разбираться. Впрочем, ему было нечем — последние сутки он точно не ел, а предыдущие… кажется, пару тостов. И бесчисленное количество кофе. Он был доверху им заполнен.

Шерлок сжал в руке плотный бежевый стаканчик. Кофе на вынос. Черный, с сахаром, прихлопнутый крышкой, чтобы не остывал так быстро. Пронизывающий ветер распахнул пальто Шерлока, двери сдвинулись, устав ждать. В горле саднило, и Шерлок подумал, что неплохо бы купить шарф.

Он повернулся и пошел вниз по улице. Мимо старого дома с барельефами. Люди спешили мимо, толкая его, и Шерлок прижимал к груди кофейный стаканчик. Тот был восхитительно горячим.

Нога снова разболелась, так что пришлось сбавить темп. Шерлок все время забывал про чертову ногу и начинал идти быстро, как прежде. Но резкая боль быстро возвращала его в реальный мир. Шерлок остановился, пережидая, пока боль не пройдет. Воздух вырывался у него изо рта белыми облачками. Взглянув себе под ноги, Шерлок заметил, что асфальт треснул, и в трещине виднеется чахлый зеленый росток.

А потом кто-то резко дернул его за руку. Стакан выпал, покатившись по асфальту и оставляя влажный след. Там, где только что стоял Шерлок, лежала горсть земли с торчащим из нее цветком, черепки тяжелого глиняного горшка разлетелись по тротуару.

Шерлок повернулся и увидел того мужчину. Того мужчину с синим шарфом. Близко — настолько близко, что смог различить цвет глаз.

(Прозрачно-голубой, как вода в бассейне).

Мужчина отдернул руку, но теперь уже Шерлок вцепился в него. Сдавил запястье, не позволяя сбежать.

— Кто ты? — процедил Шерлок, широко распахнув глаза. Дыхание вырывалось из его рта, и кругом все заволокло белым паром — а может, что-то случилось со зрением, потому что Шерлок видел мужчину словно сквозь тонкую пелену.

— Нет-нет-нет, — сказал мужчина тихонько, себе под нос, и состроил несчастную мину. — Меня здесь нет. Никогда не было. Ты не видишь меня.

— Ошибаешься, — ответил Шерлок, еще сильнее сжимая пальцы. Кожа запястья была сухая и шершавая, как бумага. — И лучше бы тебе ответить, что ты здесь делаешь. Ты следишь за мной уже некоторое время, так? Отвечай! Кто послал тебя?

Мужчина покачал головой, делая отчаянные попытки освободиться. Они крутились на месте, сцепленные друг с другом, как два бестолковых ребенка. Что-то хрустнуло под ногами — Шерлок наступил на черепок. Толпа обтекала их, люди шли мимо, будто не замечая происходящего.

— Меня нет, — повторил мужчина тверже, а Шерлок рявкнул:

— Кто тебя послал? Назови мне имя!

— Имя?

Мужчина вытаращил глаза, а потом вдруг расхохотался. Громкий, безумный смех.

— Тебе имя нужно?

Он шагнул вперед, прижался грудью к груди Шерлока, и сердце словно взорвалось, отчаянно вколачиваясь в грудную клетку, пытаясь выбраться наружу, будто притянутое магнитом. Щека мужчины задела скулу Шерлока, его губы шевельнулись, движение воздуха — дыхание коснулось мочки уха, когда мужчина что-то шепнул, но Шерлок услышал только тишину, бесконечную, как космос. Она ошеломила его.

А в следующий момент Шерлок растерянно вздрогнул, обнаружив себя застывшим посреди людной улицы, затопленным шумами большого города — гудением машин, голосами прохожих, рингтонами их беспрерывно трезвонящих мобильных… Шерлок огляделся, пытаясь обнаружить убегающего прочь мужчину, но тот, похоже, уже затерялся в толпе.

Шерлок присел на корточки, чтобы поднять опустевший стаканчик. Но вместо этого зачем-то уставился на свои пальцы, те, которые сжимали запястье незнакомца.

Шерлок был абсолютно уверен, что у этого человека не было пульса.

 

***

 

Дни слились в одни бесконечные сутки. Шерлок маялся без дела. То слонялся по городу, то закидывал Лестрейда злобными, бессмысленными смс-ками по поводу симптомов пациента из триста девятой (да, у меня есть твой номер). «У него царапина на ноге. Подумай!» — Шерлок не хотел говорить напрямую, ему не хотелось, чтобы другие врачи пользовались его наблюдениями, но молчать Шерлок был не в силах, потому и сыпал подсказками. «Думай, думай, думай!». Психотерапевта он больше не посещал — незачем было, вряд ли теперь он мог рассчитывать на восстановление в госпитале, а других причин терпеть ее сочувственные взгляды не было. Вместо этого Шерлок решал кроссворды, часами пролеживал в остывшей ванной, устроил настоящий свинарник в квартире. В один вечер просмотрел три сезона «Доктора Хауса», ощущая себе нелепой пародией на него. Поглощал лазанью из пластикового поддона, заляпал домашний халат соусом и стал ходить по квартире нагишом. Осматривал себя, свои родинки, свои лимфоузлы, от скуки делал прогнозы — сколько еще лет его тело будет функционировать. Выходило неутешительно. Выходило — долгие годы, если только цветочный горшок не упадет еще раз.

Пытаясь справиться с апатией, Шерлок наводил справки о человеке, занимавшем все его мысли. Он знал несколько способов имитировать отсутствие пульса, но не знал ни единого способа растворяться в воздухе или изменять реальность. Та машина сбила его. Он чувствовал внутренние повреждения, у него текла кровь. Он не был в порядке.

Не был в порядке.

Поиск по сети, ожидаемо, ничего не дал. У Шерлока не было ни имени своего таинственного спасителя, ни каких-либо зацепок. Он с трудом мог вспомнить его лицо — бесстрастное, лишенное всякого выражения, но не как у мертвых, а как у младенцев, пожалуй. На лице незнакомца не было отпечатка долгой, прожитой жизни. Никаких мимических морщин, ни мешков, ни синяков под глазами, никаких воспалений, неровностей, повреждений эпидермиса. Он был чист. Нетронут.

Он был самым красивым существом, которое Шерлок когда-либо видел.

Почувствовав, какое направление принимают его мысли, Шерлок смутился. Прошло много лет с тех пор, когда он позволял себе думать о чем-то подобном. В любом случае, это показалось ему нелепым: он не знал человека, который так скоро стал его одержимостью, но ощущал исходящую от него угрозу. Опасность. Жар. Не это ли стало причиной его странных… эмоций? Психотерапевт как-то сказала, что Шерлок был влюблен в войну, и переживает ее потерю, как потерю любимой девушки. На что Шерлок ответил, что женат на своей работе, и изменять ей не намерен.

Мучимый этими мыслями, Шерлок снова и снова размышлял о мужчине с голубыми глазами. Когда от мыслей начинала болеть голова, он пил кофе и сочинял скрипичные пьесы, криво записывая их на любой подвернувшейся под руку бумаге. Он пытался не спать, пока сон не настигал его и не побеждал: тогда Шерлоку снилась война, а временами госпиталь, и все чаще граница между ними во сне стиралась. Однажды Шерлок полночи резал и зашивал людей в песках, а Лестрейд ассистировал ему, и кричал что-то сквозь ветер, и был в форме, и прятал глаза за темными очками. Он все пытался предупредить, но Шерлок был слишком занят операцией, и велел Лестрейду отвалить — но не смог произнести этого, потому что во рту у него застряла трубка. Шерлок начал задыхаться, он скосил глаза и увидел, как в тонкой пластиковой кишке трубки плавают песчинки, жалят его легкие, убивают его. Но тут же успокоился: на том конце трубки стоял его спаситель, он сжимал губами коннектор, выдыхая Шерлоку в рот. И хотя говорить он не мог, Шерлок услышал его голос отчетливо, откуда-то извне. Он был сухим и спокойным, как потрескавшаяся от солнца земля. Он говорил:

— Все люди умирают. Все сердца разбиваются. Сострадание — не преимущество.

 

***

 

Шерлок добился, чтобы его впустили, как добивался всегда. Майкрофт был серым и уставшим, погребенным под своими бумагами. Увидев Шерлока, он ослабил галстук и откинулся на спинку кресла, готовясь к неприятному разговору.

Потому что все их разговоры были неприятными.

Но Шерлок не знал, что говорить, так что шатался по кабинету, хватая различные вещи со стола, полок и подоконника, чтобы тут же поставить обратно. Его руки были заняты, но мозг измучен бездействием, и одни и те же мысли кружились снова и снова, причиняя боль.

Майкрофт вернулся к работе и некоторое время шуршал бумагами, внимательно читая и подписывая, либо же внося пометки. Один листок он отложил на край стола, не тронув. Шерлок скосил глаза, но Майкрофт, не оборачиваясь, закрыл листок папкой. Шерлок улыбнулся уголком рта.

Когда с бумагами было покончено, Майкрофт со вздохом отложил ручку, склонил голову к одному плечу, к другому, добившись двух громких щелчков. Шея была его вечной проблемой; шея и зубы. Немудрено, если носишь такую тяжелую голову и улыбаешься так кисло.

— Так значит, тебя все-таки вышвырнули, — подытожил Майкрофт, словно все это время они вели беседу. Его голос застал Шерлока врасплох, сам вопрос — нет.

— Все вынюхиваешь?

— Я сразу тебе сказал, что это плохая идея. Ты же знаешь — я могу устроить тебя. Могу подыскать тебе место, — он даже перестарался, заполняя свои слова безграничным терпением и смирением. Шерлок мгновенно разъярился. Он вспомнил, за что так ненавидит Майкрофта и почему не стоило к нему приходить.

— Мне не нужно ничего _подыскивать_ , — сказал он. — Почему бы тебе не _подыскать_ себе нового диетолога?

— Я потерял пару фунтов с нашей прошлой встречи, — хвастливо возразил Майкрофт, неосознанно прикрыв свой живот ладонью.

— Да, но вряд ли в хорошую диету будут включать бурбон до полудня.

И Майкрофт выдал Шерлоку одну из фирменных лимонных улыбок.

— Бурбон? — он невинно поднял тонкую бровь.

— От тебя пахнет, — с отвращением заключил Шерлок, ударив ладонями по столу. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и засмеялся.

— Все вынюхиваешь?

Шерлок ощутил острое сожаление. Не нужно было приходить. Лучше бы он этого не видел.

Пару лет назад Майкрофт уезжал в отпуск. Деревушка в Швейцарии, лыжные спуски, свежий воздух. Это официальная версия. Майкрофт находился в реабилитационной клинике, пытаясь справиться со своим алкоголизмом. Безуспешно, как видимо.

— В таком случае, почему бы тебе не налить мне?

— Ты не пьешь, — ответил жестко Майкрофт, не открывая глаз. — И не куришь. Уже три недели. Неплохо, Шерлок.

— Отвратительно. Я знаю, где стоит бутылка. Тебе так претит идея проявить гостеприимство, или все алкоголики любят надираться в одиночку?

Майкрофт открыл один глаз, холодно взглянул на Шерлока.

— В чем дело? Собираешься сделать это, — он кивнул на руку Шерлока, — хроническим?

— _Это_ и так хроническое! — рявкнул Шерлок, выставив вперед руки. Правая мелко подрагивала. Левая сжалась в кулак. Шерлок смотрел на них, а потом перевел взгляд на Майкрофта. Тот вежливо ждал, на лице его не отражалось никаких эмоций. Выдохнув, Шерлок опустил руки и развалился в кресле для посетителей. Майкрофт стучал ногтями по подлокотнику своего. Вдруг мелодично звякнули старинные настольные часы. Какая-то премерзкая мелодия – вроде «милого Августина». Шерлок всерьез задумался о том, какими тяжелыми могут быть эти часы, каким превосходным орудием. Мраморная подставка. Искусный механизм. Раздробленный череп.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на брата. Тот слегка развернулся в кресле, глядя в сторону окна. За плотно опущенными шторами шел дождь. Снова чертов дождь. Майкрофт моргнул, ресницы вдруг вспыхнули рыжим в мягком свете настольной лампы.

Шерлок вспомнил, что Майкрофт был морковно-рыжим. Когда-то в детстве. Когда они оба еще не умели многозначительно молчать, а только драться или бегать наперегонки (Шерлок всегда побеждал).

— Неужели с тобой все так плохо? — спросил вдруг Майкрофт, и в голосе его явственно прозвучало… да, снова оно. Разочарование.

— Мне нужна работа.

— Я уже говорил тебе…

— Мне нужна _моя_ работа. Мне нужны мои руки. И мне нужно узнать имя одного человека.

— Кто он?

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Что ты о нем знаешь?

— Синий шарф. Голубые глаза. Нет пульса. Он следит за мной. Он пробирается в мою квартиру, — Шерлок сжал зубы, заставив себя заткнуться. Ему было сложно дышать, и еще сложней поднять взгляд на брата. Майкрофт смотрел серьезно, накренившись вперед в своем громоздком кресле.

— Думаешь, ты в опасности? — встревожено спросил Майкрофт. Шерлок широко распахнул глаза, глядя на него. А потом медленно выдохнул. Облегчение заполнило его с ног до головы.

— Не считаешь меня психом?

— Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, психосоматические боли и тремор, социопатия, синдром дефицита внимания и паранойя — слишком много даже для тебя.

— Ограничимся социопатией? — с ней Шерлок чувствовал себя уютно.

— И психосоматикой, безусловно. Остальное оставим на откуп бездарным психотерапевтам, надо же им что-то писать в своих отчетах для меня.

Шерлок усмехнулся, и Майкрофт тоже растянул губы в улыбке. После выпивки в нем всегда просыпалось чувство юмора. Он был из той породы людей, которых алкоголь делает терпимее, ровно до тех пор, пока не лишает человеческого облика полностью.

— Я установлю камеры в твоей квартире, если хочешь. И мы проверим, кто пробирается к тебе и каким способом, — предложил Майкрофт, а Шерлок отмахнулся.

— Я знаю, что ты уже установил их. Не нужно считать меня идиотом.

— Тем лучше. Хочешь просмотреть записи прямо сейчас?

— Нет. Но через пару дней. Он становится все наглее. На днях он оставил мне сэндвич на столе.

— Проверил на яды?

Шерлок фыркнул.

— И что?

— Чист, — он пожал плечами. Майкрофт наморщил лоб, глядя исподлобья.

— Мерзкий убийца пытается заставить тебя завтракать? О, мы должны немедленно прекратить эти зверства! Так, чего доброго, он научит тебя расчесываться...

— Это не смешно. Я не делаю сэндвичей, ты ведь знаешь. Корочка была обрезана.

Шерлок сложил пальцы у подбородка, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по столешнице.

— Он хочет показать, что может это. Что рядом, а я не слышу его, не успеваю заметить. Он все время поблизости, на краю зрения, за плечом — но когда я оборачиваюсь, там никого. Видит, но невидим, слышит, но неслышим. Он знает обо мне все, Майкрофт, каждую мелочь. Знает, как я пью чай.

— Там и чай был? Вместе с сэндвичем?

— Моя жизнь в его руках, — медленно проговорил Шерлок, пропустив восклицание Майкрофта мимо ушей. — И он дает мне это понять. О-о, он хочет, чтобы я знал. Чтобы я знал, что он побеждает. Он хочет сыграть со мной в прятки. Или жмурки. — Шерлок закрыл глаза, выставив вперед руку и нащупывая невидимое лицо в пустоте.

— Шерлок… — голос Майкрофта звучал устало. — Иди домой.

 

***

 

Шерлок все никак не мог прекратить думать про пациента из триста девятой. Он ненавидел бросать дела на полдороги. Это лишало его покоя. Каждое действие должно быть законченным; углы выровнены, строки дописаны. Зуд расходился по всему его телу, когда он не мог завершить начатое.

Шерлок углубился в инфекциологию. Он заказывал книги через интернет, если чего-то не хватало в его личной библиотеке. Прежде у него было не так уж много свободного времени, чтобы читать, и скрашивать досуг он предпочитал Киттсом либо книгами по нейрохирургии. Но царапина — она была уликой, а свинка Эдди — главным подозреваемым в деле о болезни.

Шерлок чувствовал, что его мозг перегружен информацией, и необходима перезагрузка. Он медитировал, сидя у открытого окна — холод помогал сосредоточиться. В минуты ярости набрасывался на вещи, как на врагов – опрокинул диван с жутким грохотом, и соседи потом стучали. Приходил домовладелец, но Шерлок ему не открыл — не хотел, чтобы тот видел квартиру. Всюду был мусор, коробки из китайского ресторана и книги, с заломленными уголками страниц. Шерлоку приходилось наступать на книги, чтобы передвигаться по квартире — они покрывали каждый дюйм пола, не говоря уже обо всех прочих поверхностях. Пепельницы были набиты сигаретами и источали дым: Шерлок запретил себе делать больше трех затяжек, а потом аккуратно клал зажженную сигарету в пепельницу, чтобы заполнить комнату дымом. Пассивное курение всегда нравилось ему больше; возможно, он был слишком ленив. Иногда Шерлок хотел, чтобы у него был какой-нибудь человек, готовый курить за него: затягиваться и выдыхать дым ему прямо в губы.

Шерлок много думал про тот свой сон. Он придавал снам значение, так же, как и подсказкам интуиции; Шерлок понимал, что интуиция — всего лишь знание, не способное проявиться на уровне сознания, но от этого не прекращающее быть достоверным. Во сне же его мозг не прекращал биться над загадкой, и мог подсказать ответ. Увы, только в отвратном, метафорическом виде. Шерлок долго думал о причинах, по которым его жетон оказался внутри пациента. Наконец, он отправил Лестрейду смс: «Железо?» — подозревая, что анализ крови выявит его повышенное содержание. Это могло быть зацепкой.

Лестрейд никогда не отвечал, и Шерлок ненавидел это.

 

***

 

Молли не очень нравились открытые места, но она согласилась прийти на крышу. Джон уже ждал ее, сидя на краю. Молли пристроилась рядом. Она вытащила сложенный вчетверо листок из кармана своего просторного, тускло-белого халата. Развернув, прочитала:

— Машина, автомат, цветочный горшок, пуля… У тебя не очень-то хорошо получается.

Джон пристыжено кивнул.

— Я знаю. Я стараюсь. Но я ведь новичок в этом.

— Работа есть работа, — вздохнула Молли, а Джон сердито рявкнул:

— Да знаю я, спасибо большое! Не обязательно напоминать!

Молли втянула голову в плечи и отвернулась. Джон помолчал, потом облизнул губы, неловко кашлянул.

— Извини. Извини, я не должен был… извини.

Он сделал глубокий вдох через нос, покосился на Молли.

— Что еще за пуля? Ее пока не было.

— О. Должно быть, ошибка, — смешалась Молли, уставившись в листок.

Джон кивнул. Пуля, значит.

— У него есть табельный пистолет.

Внизу проехала машина скорой помощи, птицы вспорхнули с сухих веток дерева, поднялись в небо. Джон проводил их взглядом, а потом улыбнулся.

— Смотри! Солнце садится…

Молли скомкала листок и бросила его вниз, с крыши.

 

***

 

Шерлок чистил зубы, когда это произошло. Прежде он только мог догадываться, находить доказательства, следы присутствия — чашка с чаем на подлокотнике кресла, приоткрытая форточка в задымленной кухне, свежая газета, которую он не покупал. Следы были горячими, еще дымились, но того, кто оставил их, здесь уже не было.

Не в этот раз.

Шерлок сплюнул зубную пасту и сполоснул щетку, когда понял, что за спиной у него кто-то стоит. Он кинул взгляд в зеркало, увидел себя, свои глаза, покрасневшие и слезящиеся от сигаретного дыма.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — сказал он. Ему не ответили. — Я знаю, что ты здесь, и я не против.

 

***

 

Шерлок рывком сел в кровати, глотая воздух ртом. Он не собирался засыпать, только прилечь на минутку — книга лежала на полу, упавшая, свет прикроватной лампы каким-то образом делал обстановку спальни еще более убогой. Шерлок уставился на свою тень, огромную, черную, на противоположной стене. Он чувствовал себя слишком маленьким для этой тени.

Отказавшись от этой мысли, Шерлок подошел к шкафу. На нижней полке, похороненный под залежами теплых вещей и обуви, лежал пистолет. А рядом с ним — сверток, что-то, похожее на ребенка, завернутого в старый свитер.

Шерлок достал свою скрипку и подошел с ней к окну.

Смычка не было — Шерлок сломал его, когда пытался играть, в первый месяц после возвращения. Это был дрянной смычок, в любом случае. Подарок Майкрофта. Им было хорошо исполнять Моцарта, но не Брамса.

Шерлок стоял со скрипкой и думал о пациенте из триста девятой. Ему бы чуть больше времени! Отгадка была близко, совсем близко… наверняка что-то очевидное — но Шерлок не видел это. Больше не мог.

Положив скрипку на подушку, Шерлок достал из шкафа коробку, где хранил пистолет. Дуло было обмотано цепочкой с жетоном. Шерлок надел его, передернул затвор, и знакомый звук будто поставил в нем что-то на свое место — что-то, что было сломано, сдвинуто, испорчено.

Шерлок уверенно поднял пистолет, и тут же тяжесть обрушилась на его руку, прижала к телу. Пару секунд Шерлок боролся с этой тяжестью, пыхтя сквозь сцепленные зубы, а потом рассмеялся.

— Ты идиот, — сказал он негромко, один в пустой комнате. — Я знаю, какими их находят. Ветеранов войны. Мужчин с ПТСР. Одетыми в форму, в начищенных сапогах, с пулей в башке.

Шерлок почувствовал, что его рука снова свободна. Он крутанул пистолет на пальце, почесал им затылок.

— Никогда не любил заниматься обувью.

Он вытянул руку и выпустил семь пуль в стену. Два глаза и кривая дуга-улыбка. Внизу распахнулась дверь, зашумели шаги на лестнице. К нему принялись стучаться, колотить, громко и настойчиво. "Я позвоню в полицию!". Шерлок засмеялся, почувствовав, как кто-то мягко вынимает пистолет из его руки.

— Спокойней, приятель.

Экран его мобильника вспыхнул. Сообщение от Майкрофта.

— Отстань, — сказал Шерлок громче, в сторону предполагаемой камеры. И — невидимому защитнику, — Я не дам тебе оружие, ты штатский.

— Съезжай нахрен отсюда! — крикнул домовладелец за дверью.

 

***

 

Шерлок дочитал газету, свернул ее и швырнул на пол.

— Не возражаешь? Я решил кроссворд, но ребусы на детской странице оставил нетронутыми. На случай, если ты захочешь… ну, ты понял.

Он отхлебнул чай и потянулся за пепельницей с лежащей в ней сигаретой. Пепельница отъехала от его руки, скользнула по столу. Шерлок замер, вытаращив глаза. Затем криво усмехнулся.

— Что? Курение убивает?

Он рывком лег на стол, придавив блюдце и едва не опрокинув свою чашку. Но успел схватить пепельницу. Она отчаянно рвалась из-под его руки.

— Это нелепо.

Шерлок засмеялся. Вот он, тридцатилетний хирург, человек с IQ 180, дерется за пепельницу с человеком-невидимкой.

Ошпаренный этой мыслью, Шерлок отдернул руку. Пепельница проехалась до края стола и упала на пол с тихим, печальным бряцаньем. Шерлок сжался на стуле, обхватив себя в неловком объятии.

— Безумие, — тихо пробормотал он, глядя, как сигарета прожигает ковер. — Безумец. Псих.

В тот день он решил, что должен выйти на улицу.

Он надел пальто, перчатки, упрямо наклонил голову и продрался сквозь порывы ветра к парку, где долго сидел на скамейке с книгой. Затем он подумал, что было бы неплохо пройтись до госпиталя. Ноги сами несли его, ветер подталкивал в спину. Пришлось поднять воротник пальто. Шерлок подумал, что в морге найдется для него что-нибудь интересное. Раз уж он теперь не может работать с живыми пациентами, то мог бы провести пару исследований, которые давно задумал. Раз уж у него теперь столько времени.

Столько чертового свободного времени.

Шерлок видел краем глаза человека, который шел за ним всю дорогу от дома, но не придал этому значения — с безумием необходимо было бороться. Оно было погрешностью, сбоем в мозгу, и пока Шерлок не выяснил, как этот сбой нейтрализовать, собирался просто игнорировать его.

Шерлок решил зайти с черного хода, чтобы не привлекать внимания. К тому же так проще будет спуститься в подвал, где находился морг. Он завернул за низкое кирпичное строение, оказавшись в знакомой подворотне. Там его и догнал тот мужчина.

— Шерлок? Шерлок Холмс? — крикнул он, задыхаясь. Шерлок остановился, развернулся, недовольно оглядывая незнакомца. Высокий и светловолосый, он показался смутно знакомым. На худой шее судорожно дернулся кадык. Одну руку мужчина держал в кармане плаща, по всей видимости, что-то крепко сжимая. Шерлок отметил это, отступив на шаг. Он взглянул за плечо мужчины, пытаясь понять, смогут ли их увидеть прохожие, если здесь что-то произойдет.

— Это вы, — сказал мужчина, он больше не спрашивал. Утверждал. — Помните меня?

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет. Конечно же, нет. Сколько нас таких? Вы даже имена не спрашиваете.

— Несущественная информация, — сказал Шерлок низко. — Что вам нужно?

— Вставайте на колени.

— Что?

— На колени встань, — мужчина нервно облизнул губы, вынул из кармана пистолет. — Давай, — он неумело ткнул в Шерлока дулом. Нет, не то, что бы неумело — скорее, нервно. Он определенно умел обращаться с оружием. Судя по выправке — не военный и не коп. Не преступник, судя по рукам и ботинкам. Посещал занятия в тире? Готовился. О да, он хорошо готовился к этой встрече.

Шерлок опустился на колени, поддернув брюки. Левая штанина сразу намокла, очутившись в луже.

— Что теперь? — спросил он медленно, не сводя глаз с губ мужчины. — Убьешь меня, или сначала произнесешь злодейскую речь?

— Ты лучше заткнись, умник. Всегда такой высокомерный, надменная задница. Лучше всех, лучший врач. Но не настолько хороший, чтобы спасти его.

— О, значит, все-таки речь, — обреченно вздохнул Шерлок, закатив глаза. Он вздрогнул, поняв, что автоматически сложил руки за спиной, как обычно требовали от пленных. В пальто ему было жарко, пот тек по шее, пахло горячим пластиком и бензином — но здесь был не Афганистан, и этот парень был обычным идиотом, одним из многих. Дилетантом. Неудачником. Шерлок знал, что такие никогда не стреляют. На поражение, по крайней мере. Он рассчитывал отделаться простреленной рукой или ногой. Также он надеялся, что будет достаточно проворным, чтобы избежать этого. Он мог бы броситься вперед, поднырнув под дуло, стукнуть в подколенные впадины, чтобы этот тип повалился на землю, а затем взять его в классический захват.

Шерлок не сделал ни малейшего движения, вместо этого он вздернул подбородок и уточнил:

— Отец? Нет. Брат, разумеется, брат.

— Тимми. Ему только восемь было.

— Фамилия?

— Лейтон. Тимоти Лейтон.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза.

— Вспомнил его? — спросил мужчина.

— Я сделал свою работу превосходно, — сказал Шерлок. Мужчина стиснул челюсти, стиснул пистолет. Шерлок смотрел в дуло. Нога начала потихоньку коченеть, очутившись в холодной луже.

— Ты сказал, нужна операция. А тот, второй врач спорил, что без операции можно будет вылечить. А ты сказал…

— Операция будет оптимальным вариантом.

— Да. И он умер. — Мужчина тяжело сглотнул, потом повторил еще раз, твердо, глядя Шерлоку в глаза. — Умер.

И внезапно Шерлок понял, что он будет стрелять на поражение.

— Не я оперировал.

— Не ты. Но ты заставил нас. Сказал, что лучше знаешь.

— Я поставил правильный диагноз. Риск есть всегда. Его разрезали на столе. Люди иногда от этого умирают, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок, подумав: «Что же ты делаешь? Просто заткнись».

— Ты ошибся. Тот доктор был прав, а ты ошибся. Из-за этого Тимми умер. Нам сказали, что ты лучший, и мы поверили.

— Я не ошибся. Это случайность. Никто не застрахован.

— Ты ошибся. Скажи это. Скажи, черт тебя дери! — мужчина снова ткнул пистолетом, голос его дрогнул. На глазах появились слезы. — Ты даже не извинился потом. Сделай это сейчас!

Шерлок покачал головой.

Удар вышел неожиданно сильным. Мужчина пнул Шерлока в грудь, впечатал подошву своего ботинка туда, где грудина защищала сердце. Шерлок опрокинулся на спину, и тут же дернулся от следующего пинка. Он схватил мужчину за ногу, но пистолет уже упирался ему в лоб.

— Ненавижу, — выдохнул мужчина, его глаза казались стеклянными из-за слез, и капли вдруг начали падать Шерлоку на лицо. Снова чертов дождь начался.

— Хватит, — прохрипел Шерлок, сжимая лодыжку своего убийцы. — Не хочешь же ты за решетку.

— По правде говоря, мне уже все равно.

Мужчина надавил курок, и в этот момент кто-то рывком оттащил его от Шерлока. Раздался выстрел, пуля рикошетом обожгла стену, выбив кирпичную крошку. Шерлок лежал на земле, глядя, как два его преследователя борются друг с другом. Побеждал голубоглазый, хоть он и был на голову ниже преступника. Повиснув на нем, крепко сжимая его шею, голубоглазый пропыхтел:

— Беги! Шерлок, просто беги!..

Шерлок поднял с земли пистолет и разрядил его. Затем встал на ноги, брезгливо отряхнув брюки.

— Вижу, вы знаете мое имя. Могу я услышать ваше? — он протянул руку голубоглазому, заметив, как изумление на его лице сменилось восхищенной улыбкой. Мститель покраснел и, кажется, задыхался. — Еще немного, и нам придется прятать труп, — заметил Шерлок. Голубоглазый поморщился, повернул голову и шепнул что-то мстителю. Тот медленно опустил ресницы и вдруг обмяк. Бережно опустив его на землю, мужчина выпрямился и встретил прямой взгляд Шерлока.

— Ладно. Что ж. Хорошо.

Его рука оказалась теплой и крепкой.

— Джон. Джон Уотсон.

И добавил себе под нос:

— Уверен, что я пожалею об этом.


	3. Chapter 3

— Майкрофт, — кисло констатировал Шерлок, вернувшись с прогулки.

— Я налил себе чаю, не возражаешь? — Майкрофт взмахнул чашкой, сидя в единственном целом кресле. Книги, которые прежде лежали в нем, были сложены стопкой и служили подставкой для двух щегольских блестящих ботинок.

— Возражаю. Выметайся.

— Я принес записи с видеокамер.

— О.

Шерлок рухнул на диван, чертыхнувшись, когда что-то твердое врезалось ему в бок. Майкрофт внимательно оглядел брата. Не стоило надеяться, что испачканные брюки и пальто ускользнут от его внимания.

— Тебя били, — выдохнул Майкрофт упавшим тоном. — Опять.

— Ничего интересного, — Шерлок взмахнул рукой. — Итак, записи?

— Там ничего нет. Ты один. В квартире, кроме тебя, никого не было. Можешь просмотреть их сам, чтобы убедиться, но я…

— Не нужно, я верю. Никого нет. Только я.

— Шерлок? — встревожено уточнил Майкрофт. — Ты не кажешься разочарованным.

— Потому что я не разочарован. Я познакомился с ним.

— С ним?

— Мы выпили кофе. Побеседовали. Приятно. Идиот, конечно, но все же.

— Приятно?

— Хотя вообще-то, кофе пил только я. Да. Если подумать, — Шерлок открыл глаза и потер подбородок. — Он к своему не притронулся. Не уверен, что он способен потреблять человеческую пищу.

— Приятно, ты сказал?

— Хватит повторять, — Шерлок раздраженно пощелкал пальцами, кинув быстрый взгляд на брата. — Он — что-то интересное. Что-то новое. Камеры его не зафиксируют.

— Так, — Майкрофт тяжело опустил руки на подлокотники, поднялся, глядя на брата сверху вниз. — Мне стоит начинать волноваться?

— Просто уйди. Мне нужно обработать информацию. Я тебе позвоню как-нибудь потом, позже.

— Ты стрелял в стены, — Майкрофт был уже в дверях, когда сделал вид, что вспомнил об этом факте, и вернулся к дивану. Конечно, он должен был поднять эту тему. Непременно. Этого требовала его занудная натура, и Шерлок милостиво решил простить брата. Он был в хорошем расположении духа — небольшая встряска, драка, опасность, и вот он уже снова чувствует себя живым.

— Домовладелец недоволен. Думаю, тебя скоро выселят отсюда, — серьезно сказал Майкрофт, глядя сверху.

— Я подыщу жилье.

— Я могу помочь с этим.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Майкрофт, уймись уже! И отвали! — крикнул Шерлок. Майкрофт скривился. Потом, помешкав, опустил руку Шерлоку на лоб. Шерлок скосил глаза на холодные влажные пальцы, погладившие его переносицу.

— Шерлок, — тихо сказал Майкрофт. — Пожалуйста, скажи честно. Мне стоит волноваться?

Шерлок открыл рот, закрыл рот, а Майкрофт ждал, и его дыхания было не слышно. Острый момент. Шаткое равновесие. Шерлок не собирался падать вниз, и поэтому уверенно солгал:

— Нет.

Он слушал, как аккуратно притворилась дверь, как стучал наконечник зонта по ступенькам. Когда все стихло, Шерлок закрыл глаза, вытягиваясь на диване и сплетая пальцы у подбородка.

Он закладывал в своих Чертогах новую стену. Стену имени Джона Ватсона.

 

***

 

Будить его в восемь утра, после изматывающей, бессонной ночи — преступление. Домовладелец — преступник. И зачем-то собирается сдаваться полиции.

Шерлок повернулся набок, протянул руку вниз, наугад — нащупал подушку. Скинул, когда боролся во сне с каким-то идиотом-мстителем. Ах, да. Шерлок сел, ощупал ребра — болели, но ничего серьезного. Синяк на боку и еще один, большой — на бедре. Ничего серьезного.

Дверь сотрясалась от ударов.

— У тебя три часа, фрик! Или я вернусь с полицией!..

— Что скажешь? — спросил Шерлок в сторону окна. Сощурился на солнце. На кухне лежала газета, открытая на странице «сдается жилье». Хорошие варианты были обведены маркером. Но Шерлок уже знал, куда податься. Вчерашний мститель натолкнул его на мысль.

Замотавшись в простыню и зевая во весь рот, Шерлок принялся собирать книги.

Он прибыл на Бейкер-стрит уже с вещами, хотя предстояло еще обговорить с миссис Хадсон детали. Но если у Шерлока и оставались сомнения по поводу того, не окажется ли он на улице со всеми своими книгами, то они развеялись, стоило миссис Хадсон заключить его в объятия. Крошечная женщина едва доставала ему до плеча. Она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, обнимая, и Шерлок зашипел от боли.

— Шерлок, милый, проходи, что же мы через порог? — всполошилась миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок выдавил улыбку.

— Вы не будете возражать, если ко мне кое-кто присоединится?

— Кое-кто? Это кто же? — округлила она глаза, и Шерлок неопределенно качнул головой:

— Один мой знакомый. Мы будем снимать квартиру на двоих.

— Тогда нужно приготовить вторую спальню! — всплеснула домовладелица руками, но тут же лукаво прищурилась. — Или не нужно?

— Не говорите глупостей, миссис Хадсон, — сухо ответил Шерлок.

Он не собирался думать об этом; щеки закололо. Красота лопнувших сосудов не казалась такой увлекательной, если речь шла о его собственном румянце.

Джон уже ждал его наверху. Приятный сюрприз. Действительно приятный.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не смогу жить с тобой.

— Почему?

Джон не ответил, так что Шерлок прошел на кухню и поставил чайник.

— Почему? — спросил он оттуда. Достаточно небрежно, чтобы не показать, как сильно трясутся руки. Захотелось прижать их к блестящему боку чайника, держать, пока он будет нагреваться, пока не станет раскаленным, пока не обуглит кожу.

— Не надо, — мягко сказал Джон, возникая за спиной.

— Ты уже жил со мной. В прежней квартире. Правда, был невидимым и не платил ренту, что показалось мне не вполне справедливым, — заметил Шерлок, доставая чашки. Джон улыбался, присев на угол стола. — Я не слишком хороший сосед. Могу молчать сутками, а ночью от меня много шума, но ведь ты все равно должен оставаться поблизости? Почему бы не расположиться с удобством?

Джон помолчал. Шерлок выпил свой чай, ожидая ответа. И не глядя, не глядя на Джона.

Он боялся, что это не сработает. Но Джон сказал:

— Я спрошу.

— У кого?

— У начальства.

— Да уж, будь добр.

Джон хмыкнул, и Шерлок ухмыльнулся в свою чашку. Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ты мой ангел-хранитель? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон ответил:

— Вроде того.

 

***

 

Джон вернулся только вечером, когда Шерлок уже решил, что он не вернется никогда. Шерлоку было скучно, мучительно скучно, и он прожег кислотой стол. Когда внизу хлопнула дверь и раздался приглушенный голос миссис Хадсон, Шерлок отпрыгнул от окна, возле которого провел последние полтора часа, забрался в кресло и уставился на дверь. Затем, спохватившись, взял с журнального столика книжку и открыл наугад.

Джон появился в гостиной.

— Мне разрешили, — сказал он так, словно бы его этот простой факт совершенно сбил с толку.

— Мне разрешили, — сказал он, падая в соседнее кресло и не замечая, что Шерлок не игнорирует его. — Потрясающе!

И помолчал пару секунд, уставившись перед собой остановившимся взглядом. Шерлок перевернул страницу, загнул уголок и кинул взгляд поверх книги.

— И что же в этом такого потрясающего?

— Тебе не понять, — покачал головой Джон. Заметив обиженную гримасу на лице Шерлока, пояснил. — Ты же никогда не переставал быть… ну… человеком. Так что тебе неоткуда знать, как это – вдруг стать им.

— Так ты теперь смертный? — заинтересованно поднял бровь Шерлок.

— Нет. Не совсем, — Джон почесал висок. — Я… если честно, не слишком разобрался в этом. Просто в некоторых вещах я теперь… ну… как бы объяснить…

— Ты очеловечился, но не окончательно, — подытожил Шерлок, снова углубляясь в чтение. Из кресла Джона раздался короткий смешок.

— Да. Точно. По крайней мере, теперь я могу чувствовать холод, или вкус, или…

Шерлок поднял глаза, потому что Джон как-то внезапно замолчал, и молчание это было густым, значимым. Джон казался очень бледным, его глаза были широко распахнуты, рот приоткрылся. Шерлок недоуменно наморщил лоб.

— В чем дело?

— Я могу… я могу есть, — очень тихим голосом сообщил Джон. — Я теперь могу есть. Все, что захочу. Снова чувствовать вкус. Я мечтал об этом черт знает сколько лет.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.

— Еда.

Джон закрыл лицо ладонями, сделал пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Шерлок напряженно наблюдал за ним. Наконец, он подошел к Джону и отвел его руки от лица. К счастью, Джон выглядел нормально. Его глаза были сухими, уголки рта — приподняты; Шерлок не слишком хорошо разбирался в эмоциях других людей, но он умел распознавать сигналы, которые посылает мимика.

— Представь, что ты десятки… сотни лет вынужден оставаться по ту сторону… будто отделенный стеклянной стеной от всего настоящего, — прошептал Джон, заглядывая Шерлоку в глаза. Шерлок пошатнулся, на секунду утратив равновесие. Он будто видел перед собой небо; кажется, редкие серые облака закрывали зрачок, скользя по радужке. — Ни ветра в лицо, ни влаги на губах, сердце не начинает биться быстро, никогда не смешно, никогда не грустно, и все, что ты когда-то любил — еду, музыку, запахи — все это навсегда недоступно. А потом вдруг… потом вдруг ты можешь вернуть это. Снова все попробовать.

— Полагаю, это значит, что мы отправляемся ужинать? — приподнял бровь Шерлок. — Я знаю тут неподалеку неплохое местечко. Мой знакомый держит ресторан, он накормит нас бесплатно.

— О, — сказал Джон, улыбнулся и облизал губы. — О-о…

Шерлок отшатнулся, вдруг ощутив жар, разливающийся между лопаток. Что-то было не так. С ним что-то было не так. К счастью, Джон не заметил.

 

***

 

Все прошло ужасающе. Анжело зажег им свечу и принес мороженое под двойной порцией растопленного шоколада; «все самое лучшее для дружка Шерлока!» — его слова. За соседним столиком у пары было свидание, он, очевидно, в процессе развода, она студентка, судя рукам — факультет дизайна или архитектуры. Познакомились через интернет либо через общих знакомых (недостаточно информации). Он постоянно поправлял брюки и дважды отлучался в туалет.

— М-м-м… — замычал Джон, сидя напротив. — Ты должен это попробовать! Только взгляни на это! Можно мне еще?

— Уже третий, — пробормотал Шерлок, когда мужчина встал и извинился перед спутницей. Она со скучающим видом крутила ножку бокала, потом принялась писать кому-то смс. Джон оглянулся.

— Что? Она..?

— Ешь свой десерт.

Джон последовал совету, но все-таки спросил с набитым ртом:

— Старая знакомая?

— Нет.

— Значит, просто приглянулась?

— Разумеется, нет, — Шерлок недоуменно поморщился.

— В этом нет ничего такого. Она симпатичная девушка.

— Ты так считаешь? — равнодушно пробормотал Шерлок, глядя, как пугающе быстро исчезает содержимое тарелки Джона.

— Угум. Но вряд ли у тебя есть шансы — она же на свидании.

— Они просто едят вместе, если это по умолчанию означает свидание, тогда у нас тоже.

Джон поднял взгляд от тарелки и в ужасе уставился на Шерлока.

— О, не паникуй ты так, — криво усмехнулся тот. — Можешь задуть свечу, если тебе так будет спокойней. Но вообще, это давно уже считается нормальным.

Джон облизал пальцы и затушил свечу, а потом виновато пожал плечами:

— Я не… я очень польщен, правда, но должен предупредить тебя сразу — моя работа… имеет меня. А больше никто не сможет.

Шерлок фыркнул, смутившись и от ситуации в целом, и от грубого слова. Глупо. Все мамуля с ее католическим воспитанием.

— Я не заинтересован. Так что можешь не объяснять.

— Да. И я не гей. Просто, чтоб ты знал.

— Знаю.

— Хоть это теперь и считается нормальным.

— Знаю.

Они помолчали. Шерлок нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по ободку кружки, Джон вылавливал растопленное суфле из своего какао. Мужчина вернулся к своей спутнице, сел, широко расставив ноги под столом. Шерлок нахмурился и не сразу услышал, что Джон обращается к нему:

— …это было бы неплохо.

— Что?

— Та девушка. Или вообще любая. Разве тебе не хочется…

— Закроем эту тему.

— В смысле, ладно, я. Я был лишен этого из-за обстоятельств. Но что мешало тебе? Я хочу сказать, ты же запросто можешь устроить себе свидание. Ты довольно привлекательный, и весь такой из себя загадочный — с этим пальто и острыми скулами…

— Прошу прощения?

Джон поперхнулся и покраснел.

— Нет. Я хочу сказать… нет. Они и правда острые. Но это не значит, что я… черт…

— Меня не интересуют свидания, — сжалился Шерлок. — Меня не интересуют люди. Только если они не болеют чем-то экзотическим. Но такие болезни обычно не располагают к долгим отношениям, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Судя по всему, Джон не понимал.

— Неизлечимые болезни — самые интересные, — пояснил Шерлок. — Это как вызов, как задача без решения. Теорема, которую невозможно доказать. Или возможно — но только спустя тысячелетия раздумий, когда лучшие умы будут биться над этим… и потом, однажды, найдется человек вроде меня, и он просто увидит решение неразрешимого.

Шерлок застыл, сообразив, что раскрывает душу незнакомому человеку. Джон смотрел внимательно, притихший и серьезный. Лицо его вдруг стало печальным, незнакомым, будто бы отражением чьего-то другого лица. Кого-то, кто не был человеком. Кого-то, кто может заглянуть в окно, пока ты спишь, а потом тихо исчезнуть.

— Значит, ты хочешь лечить неизлечимые болезни.

— Для начала, я хочу их обнаруживать. Изучать. Лечить — это уже следующая ступень.

— То есть, тебе просто нравятся смертельные заболевания.

— Да. Я берусь и за другие случаи, но — да, смертельные самые интересные.

— Но от них люди умирают.

— Все умирают, Джон. Таково правило.

— Правило равновесия, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос, невесело улыбнувшись.

— Прости?

— Нет. Не важно. Просто… знаешь, когда ты говоришь так, это звучит по-настоящему жутко.

Шерлок пожал плечами, отвернулся. Он и не ждал, что его поймут.

— Поэтому я и стараюсь держать свои мысли при себе. Обычно мне удается лучше. Спроси у моего психотерапевта.

— Ты ходишь к мозгоправу?

— Пришлось.

— Почему?

— Ударил человека тростью.

— Ударил человека…

— Да. Не повторяй за мной.

Тогда он только вернулся, и пытался привыкнуть. К гражданской жизни, к новой квартире, к новой трости. К новой реальности. Получалось паршиво. Он встретил Майка Стэмфорда, и это оказалось последней каплей. Майк стоял перед ним, толстый, неуклюжий, ходячее недоразумение — и насмехался в лицо, изображая приветливость. Он, который никогда не был лучшим на курсе, который не обладал и сотой долей таланта Шерлока, он был действующим врачом, а Шерлок не мог восстановить свою лицензию из-за чертового — психосоматического — тремора!

Это внезапно показалось таким болезненным и несправедливым, что Шерлок на секунду потерял контроль над собой.

И тогда он ударил Майка Стэмфорда своей тростью. Прямо по лицу, разломив напополам пижонские очки и, кажется, сломав вздернутый поросячий нос бывшего одногруппника.

— Пойдем отсюда, — бросил Шерлок, поднимаясь.

— Но я не доел…

— Заберешь с собой.

Он решительно пробирался к выходу, но, вдруг передумав, направился к столику, где студентка хихикала над шуткой своего спутника.

— У вас уретрит(1), — сообщил Шерлок, наклонившись к мужчине. — И это передается половым путем, так что не советую вам двоим заниматься сексом на первом свидании, не говоря уж о том, что это признак распущенности. Уретрит лечится, так что обратитесь к врачу, в Госпитале Святого Варфоломея работают хорошие специалисты.

— С чего вы…

— Выделения из уретры, боль при мочеиспускании, зуд и жжение, — монотонно перечислил Шерлок, бросив быстрый взгляд на девушку и снова уставившись на мужчину. — Вашей бывшей жене тоже стоит провериться.

— Да кто вы такой? — завопил мужчина, вскочив на ноги, стул с грохотом отъехал в сторону. Но Шерлок не успел ответить. Джон подхватил его под руку и потащил к выходу, пробормотав невнятное извинение. Они выскочили на улицу, задыхающиеся и вцепившиеся друг в друга.

— Что ты вытворяешь? — сердито зашипел Джон, оглянувшись на дверь ресторана. — С чего ты взял, что он болен?

— Все признаки налицо, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Он испытывал неприятные ощущения, постоянно поправлял брюки и ерзал, а еще несколько раз отлучался в уборную, чтобы проверить, не было ли новых выделений и, возможно… не знаю… почесать его, — Шерлок задумчиво наморщил лоб. Джон пару секунд молча смотрел на него, затем расхохотался. Но тут же снова стал серьезным.

— Не важно, Шерлок! Все равно, людям такое в лицо не говорят. И вообще это было не лучшей идеей — ты испортил им свидание.

— Лучше было позволить ему заразить девушку?

— Можно было придумать деликатный способ, — упрямился Джон. Но тут из ресторана выскочил обсуждаемый мужчина и направился к ним. Джон мгновенно напрягся и выступил вперед, отодвигая Шерлока себе за спину.

— Не вмешивайся в это, — велел он тихо, Шерлок презрительно фыркнул и обошел Джона, чтобы встретиться с разъяренным мужчиной лицом к лицу. Но тот больше не выглядел сердито. Он смущенно кусал губы и смотрел испуганно.

— Так вы доктор, да? — спросил он у Шерлока, нервничая. — Я… в смысле, я и понятия не имел, а это серьезно? Я хочу сказать, мне не придется что-то удалять или ставить туда уколы, нет?

— Просто пить таблетки, а в случае, если ваш уретрит уже стал хроническим, вводить лекарственный раствор в уретру. Неприятно, но терпимо, так что поспешите с лечением.

— Черт, — выдохнул мужчина, взлохматив себе волосы на затылке. — А я думал, он просто застоялся, понимаете? Оттуда и неприятные ощущения. Думал, мне просто нужен хороший секс.

— Это вам сейчас нужно меньше всего, — зловеще произнес Шерлок, и Джон издал сдавленный смешок, тут же пробормотав извинение. — Обратитесь в больницу, вам помогут.

— Можете дать мне визитку? Вы ведь там работаете? — уточнил мужчина, и Шерлок помрачнел.

— Нет. Больше нет, — бросил он и зашагал прочь по улице. Он слышал, как за спиной пыхтит Джон, пытаясь догнать его, но не собирался замедлять шаг.

Он пришел домой в одиночестве.

 

***

 

Шерлок закричал и проснулся. Джон был рядом. Он стоял у изголовья кровати, наполовину скрытый в тени, и лицо его было черным. Казалось, у него вообще не было лица. Шерлок посмотрел в эту темноту и зажмурился.

— Плохой сон?

— Да.

— Не хочешь рассказать?

— Там были велосипеды. Летающие велосипеды, повсюду, — слабым голосом начал Шерлок. — И все — с этими их бряцающими звоночками, и с бахромой на руле, розовой. И поверх всего этого сыпались блестки.

— Издеваешься? — уточнил Джон спокойно, и Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Хороший вывод.

Ему стало гораздо легче, и сухой ужас не застилал глаза. Оказалось, если поговорить с кем-то сразу после пробуждения, кошмар отступает. Шерлок вдруг вспомнил — так и есть. В детстве с ним тоже такое случалось, плохие сны. Мама приходила и прогоняла их. А потом перестала, и он забыл, что это вообще было.

Сев в постели, Шерлок стянул неприятную, влажную от пота футболку, скомкал и бросил на пол. Джон все стоял, как истукан, и не собирался никуда уходить.

— Это моя спальня, твоя — вверх по лестнице, — уточнил Шерлок, но не добился ответа и снова устроился под одеялом. Простыни казались горячими и жесткими. — Ты вообще не спишь?

— Мне это не нужно.

— Как я могу попасть в вашу фирму, а? Мне нужно спасти ребенка из горящего дома или что-то вроде, чтобы мне дали пару крыльев и разрешили не спать?

— У меня нет крыльев, — сказал Джон тихо. — И ты не захочешь стать одним из нас.

— А ты проверь.

— Мне жаль, Шерлок, — сказал Джон еще тише, и что-то в его голосе заставило Шерлока насторожиться. Но, открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что в комнате никого нет.

Словно бы и не было.

 

***

 

— Требуется редактор в медицинский еженедельник, свободный график работы, работа на дому, журналистский опыт приветствуется.

— Нет.

— И почему нет?

— Я не редактор.

— О, да ради… ты даже в медицинской энциклопедии поправки оставляешь!

— Я не редактор.

— Хорошо. А как насчет этого? Врач общей практики в государственную клинику, щадящий график, возможность карьерного роста.

— Я не хочу выписывать антибиотики и измерять давление старикам. И мне не нужен щадящий график. Мне нужно дело, Джон, что-то поинтересней этих глупостей.

— Поэтому ты предпочитаешь лежать на диване целыми днями?

— Вот именно. Наконец-то ты уловил суть.

— А как насчет этого? «Хирург с опытом работы для он-лайн консультирования»…

— К черту консультирование! — рявкнул Шерлок, и в повисшей тишине раздраженно добавил: — Мне не нужна твоя помощь в поисках работы. Мне вообще твоя помощь не нужна.

— А выглядит иначе, — просто сказал Джон. Он сидел за столом, сгорбившись над газетой, чашка с чаем дымилась возле его левого локтя. Эта картина казалось одновременно такой дикой и правильной, что Шерлок предпочитал лежать, закрыв глаза.

Он мысленно перечислил названия всех мышц человеческого тела, прежде чем заговорить.

— Ты спасаешь мне жизнь, и этого вполне достаточно. Не пытайся сделать ее более… общественно приемлемой. Это пустая трата времени.

— Нет, — серьезно возразил Джон. — Твоя жизнь сейчас — пустая трата времени. Ты тратишь его, даже не зная, сколько у тебя в распоряжении. Все люди умирают, Шерлок. И ты мог умереть под той машиной.

— Но ведь не умер. Хоть ты и опоздал.

— На самом деле, я не опоздал. Но речь не о том.

— О чем же?

— О тебе. И о том, что сейчас ты… ты просто тратишь все впустую. Ты не живешь. Ты просто лежишь и жалеешь себя.

— Если я не могу делать то, что мне нравится, я не собираюсь заниматься ничем другим, — заявил Шерлок упрямо и удивился тому, как по-детски это прозвучало. Но именно так он и чувствовал. Он больше не мог играть, не мог оперировать, не мог даже ставить диагнозы — все, что ему осталось, так это жалкая военная пенсия, брат-алкоголик и бескрылый ангел в качестве соседа по квартире. Он не желал продолжать на таких условиях. Но других не было.

Тяжело вздохнув, Шерлок отвернулся к спинке дивана и прижал колени к груди.

— Скука… — протянул он. Ответом ему была тишина, и на секунду Шерлок решил, что Джон снова исчез, растворился в воздухе. Но тут зашуршала газета, стукнуло дно чашки о столешницу. Джон едва слышно забормотал, разгадывая субботний кроссворд.

Все было правильно. Все было хорошо.

 

***

 

Вечером Джон ушел, сообщив, что прогуляется до супермаркета.

— Тебе что-нибудь надо купить?

— Нет, — Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, глядя, как Джон надевает куртку. «Откуда она у него?» — подумал Шерлок отстраненно. Вся эта одежда — рубашки и глупые свитера с пестрым узором? Откуда у Джона носки и белье? Или там, в небесной канцелярии, об этом заботятся тоже?

— Дать тебе денег на продукты?

Джон покачал головой.

— У меня командировочные есть, — буркнул он и ушел. Шерлок уставился на закрытую дверь. Командировочные. Как интересно.

Но к моменту возвращения Джона он уже снова впал в хандру. Отправил пару сообщений Лестрейду, пытаясь узнать что-нибудь об интересных случаях в госпитале или хотя бы о состоянии парня из триста девятой, но ответа не было. Информационный вакуум казался пыткой. Шерлок бродил по квартире как неприкаянный, подумал было пострелять в стены, но миссис Хадсон расстраивать не хотелось. Химические опыты больше не казались забавными, и даже книги по нейрохирургии не принесли обычного ощущения покоя и уюта: там, в мире четких строк, все всегда было правильно, и это странным образом успокаивало. Но не сегодня. Не сегодня.

Шерлок бесцельно переходил со ссылки на ссылку в интернете, пока ему не надоело. Тогда он закопался в диванные подушки и включил телевизор. Шло «Колесо Фортуны». Вечер не мог стать еще хуже.

Вернулся Джон. От него пахло прохладным вечерним воздухом и чем-то еще, что Шерлок определил как «джонов запах». Этим же пахло полотенце в ванной, и одежда, аккуратно сложенная в ящике комода в верхней спальне.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим, пока Джон негромко шуршал пакетами на кухне, выгружая продукты. Почти бесшумно открылась дверца холодильника, и тут же раздалось громкое восклицание.

— Шерлок! У нас кровь в холодильнике!

— Не кровь, а плазма, — поправил он.

— А это что? В баночке из-под джема?

— Не тро…

— Фу-у-у! Шерлок! Зачем это? Зачем это в нашем холодильнике?

— Это кал, он всегда лежит на нижней полке. Рядом моча, плазма наверху, и на самой верхней полке образцы гноя. Я буду тебе признателен, если ты не станешь там ничего сдвигать.

— Но куда мне поставить мое молоко?

— Твое что?

Шерлок спрыгнул с дивана, уронив пару подушек, и босиком прошлепал на кухню. Джон стоял, с самым несчастным видом зажав себе нос.

— Я же сказал тебе не трогать банку, — строго сказал Шерлок.

— По этому запаху я точно не скучал.

— И зачем тебе столько молока, позволь узнать?

Шерлок заглянул в пакеты и убедился, что кроме молока Джон ничего не купил.

— Просто захотелось.

— Ты сотню лет ничего не ел и не пил, и вот теперь, когда у тебя снова есть возможность пораздражать свои вкусовые рецепторы, ты идешь и покупаешь… молоко?

— Я люблю молоко, — угрюмо сказал Джон, выхватив у Шерлока из рук коробку и прижав в груди, как маленького ребенка. — Я просто хочу стакан холодного молока перед сном, это что теперь, преступление? Где мне его хранить?

— Просто поставь сверху, — Шерлок вынул очередную коробку из пакета и плюхнул на холодильник. Джон вытаращил глаза от возмущения и принялся пыхтеть. Надо сказать, выглядело это очень забавно.

— Оно ведь прокиснет!

— Оно в любом случае прокиснет.

— Люди умирают, молоко прокисает — такая твоя философия? И поэтому лучше оставить его здесь?

— Не понимаю, о чем здесь можно спорить! — рассердился Шерлок. — Это всего лишь молоко! Если ты и дальше собираешься покупать его в таких количествах, заведи себе отдельный холодильник и храни там все, что пожелаешь!

— Ну уж нет! Это моя квартира тоже, я плачу половину ренты, и имею право на половину холодильника!

— Что ты… не тронь… Не смей, это важный эксперимент!

— Тогда почему он в масленке?!

Джон выгреб из холодильника половину баночек и склянок, сгрузив их на кухонный стол. На освободившееся место он принялся выставлять свои драгоценные коробки. Шерлок подскочил к холодильнику и принялся вышвыривать коробки, возвращая на место образцы мочи и кала. Джон попытался отпихнуть его прочь, и они некоторое время теснили друг друга, толкаясь плечами, пока одна из коробок не упала на пол и не разорвалась.

— Прекрасно! — завопил Джон, схватив банку и размахиваясь. Шерлок повис у него на руке, спасая ценный образец. — Пусти!

— Нет! Отдай!

— Хватит!

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок!

— А ты ведешь себя как идиот!

— Это важно для науки!

— А это важно для меня!

Они сцепились друг с другом, пихаясь и щипая, и в какой-то момент Шерлок забылся — он сделал подсечку, ударив Джона локтем в солнечное сплетение, и навалился сверху. Они покатились по полу, и Шерлок наносил серьезные удары, а Джон бил хоть и непрофессионально, но достаточно сильно. В какой-то момент они врезались в ножку стола, и сверху на них упала одна из коробок, окатив молочным душем.

Шерлок распластался на Джоне, не в силах отдышаться, и почувствовал, что Джон под ним трясется от смеха.

— Ну и придурки, — выдавил он, в перерывах между взрывами хохота. Шерлок отвел с лица мокрую прядь, чувствуя, как молоко капает со стола ему на макушку.

— Мне достался самый нелепый ангел на свете, — пробормотал он негромко, а потом уткнулся лицом в грудь Джона. В ней отчетливо бухало сердце, и это наполнило Шерлока иррациональной радостью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уретрит - неприятное половое заболевание, передается при половом акте или возникает из-за микробов и бактерий (если гигиену не соблюдать). Симптомы, в общем-то, Шерлок перечислил. Могу добавить только, что болеют им как мужчины, так и женщины. У мужчин протекает заметней, женщины вообще могут быть не в курсе, что у них это заболевание. Если не лечить, то грозит простатитом, бесплодием и прочими неприятными последствиями.


	4. Chapter 4

Пробраться в больницу наяву оказалось не такой простой задачей, как во сне, но для Шерлока не существовало слишком уж сложных задач. Он не стал приходить ночью, потому что понимал — порой ночная смена даже более людная и активная, чем дневная. Ночью происходило больше дорожных аварий — плохое освещение, вождение в нетрезвом виде. В ночное же время происходила и большая часть перестрелок в неблагополучных районах, впрочем, до Госпиталя Святого Варфоломея таких пациентов довозили редко, из-за расположения госпиталя — достаточно далеко от наиболее криминальных окраин Лондона.

Шерлок не осмелился красть сменную форму интерна, так что заявился к миссис Хабборд под видом уборщика. Она спала или выглядела спящей; жидкие волосы казались кровью на серой наволочке. Шерлок не понимал, отчего пожилые леди так любят экспериментировать со своими волосами. Он повидал и нежно-голубые, похожие на клочки сахарной ваты, прически, и безжалостно-черные старомодные каре, а теперь вот этот бургундский красный.

Сняв планшетку с кровати, Шерлок сел в кресло и стал читать результаты последних анализов. Ему было интересно, предложили ли миссис Хабборд операцию? Вряд ли она могла что-то изменить в ее случае, но умирающие часто предпочитают рискнуть. Шерлок любил, когда безнадежно больные соглашались на сомнительные операции. Кому-то это казалось отчаянием, но Шерлоку это представлялось мужеством, решительной борьбой — с собственным телом, с болезнью, с самой смертью.

Другие хирурги, разумеется, не разделяли его точку зрения. Кому понравится, когда пациент умирает у тебя на руках, прямо на столе, пока ты командуешь: «разряд», снова и снова, даже зная, что уже бессмысленно?

— О чем задумался, дорогуша?

Шерлок вздрогнул и поднял взгляд от планшетки. Миссис Хабборд лежала и улыбалась ему. Шерлок решил, что она не узнает его, но ошибся.

— Снова принес мне угощение?

Он покачал головой.

— Нет. Не в этот раз.

— А, ну ничего. Возьми у меня на тумбочке. Медовые пирожные. Я не хочу, а у тебя такой вид, будто тебя не помешает подкормить.

К собственному удивлению, Шерлок безропотно взял сладость и поднес к губам. Песочное тесто рассыпалось во рту на крошки, отчетливый медовый вкус показался приторным. Шерлок налил себе воды из графина.

Миссис Хабборд смотрела, как он ест. Вид у нее был довольный. Отчего-то пожилые женщины вечно норовили покормить его; накануне миссис Хадсон нагрянула с визитом, принесла домашний пирог с почками и не успокоилась, пока Шерлок не съел немного. К счастью, рядом был Джон, чтобы доесть остальное.

Миссис Хадсон была добра к нему, потому что когда-то Шерлок лечил ее мужа. Тот умирал, и умирал в мучениях. Шерлок сделал так, чтобы максимально ускорить процесс и избавить мистера Хадсона от нескольких недель агонии.

Но у миссис Хабборд не было причин, чтобы благожелательно улыбаться Шерлоку и подкармливать его своими пирожными. По сути, она могла с легкостью нажать кнопку вызова медсестры и сообщить, что посторонний находится в ее палате. Шерлок напомнил себе об этом, облизывая липкие пальцы.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что, хоть и не чувствуете голода, на самом деле ваш желудок пуст? Болезнь создает иллюзию наполненности, но вы все равно должны питаться.

— Думаю, мне уже недолго осталось, — вздохнула старушка. — Не собираюсь заставлять себя в оставшиеся дни. Хочу провести их с комфортом.

— Звучит разумно.

Шерлок снова уставился в бланк, задумавшись о своем. В тишине палаты ему было спокойно и легче дышалось; словно сами стены госпиталя действовали благотворно на его мыслительные способности. Шерлоку нужен был госпиталь. И наоборот.

— Не поздно ли для уборки?

Шерлок не сразу понял, о чем она спрашивает, а потом с отвращением взглянул на свой голубой комбинезон.

— Я не уборщик. Я врач, и это я поставил вам диагноз.

— Правда? — старушка подняла светлые, лысые почти брови, и улыбнулась. Шерлок вдруг понял, что ей абсолютно все равно. — Ты же не собираешься теперь лечить меня, верно?

— Нет. — Он притворился, что не услышал надежды в ее голосе. — Нет, я уже ничего не могу здесь сделать.

— Тогда почему ты пришел?

— Просто так. — Ему нужно было подумать. Ему нужно было решить загадку, пока она не довела его до безумия.

— Спасибо, — сказала вдруг миссис Хабборд, и Шерлок поднес пальцы к вискам, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира. Погружаясь в Чертоги.

Железо. Скальпель обжигает пальцы. «Его зовут Эдди». «Несущественная информация». «Выгляни в коридор. ДУ». Железо. Царапина. Думай, думай! Потеют только ноги? «Кхм». «Кхм». Он кашлял. Нет, неверно. Прочищал горло. Трахеальная трубка. Железо. Сложности с дыханием. Повышенное потоотделение. Прочищал горло. Сухость, дискомфорт в горле. Серые носки. Нет, черные. Несущественная информация. «Мне очень жаль». Содержание железа в крови? Железо. Дыхание. Спазмы в горле. Сужение трахеи. «Мне придется что-то удалять или ставить туда уколы?». «Людям такое не говорят!». Люди не говорят такое. Не говорят такое вслух. Эректильная дисфункция? Он бы не сказал. Не указано в карточке. Разумеется. Думай. Думай. Сложи два и два. «У вас дома кошка или хомяк?». Железо. Его кровь. Железо. Он не может дышать. Жетон. _«Ш.Холмс»_. Доктора – худшие пациенты. Симптомы: бессонница. Раздражительность. Симптомы: тремор (психосоматика). Железо. Железо.

Железа.

Щитовидная железа.

Симптомы:

\- затрудненное дыхание (есть)

\- обильное потоотделение (есть)

\- бессонница (возможно?)

\- раздражительность (объяснима после того, как его чуть не угробил взорвавшийся аппарат)

\- эректильная дисфункция (не признался бы)

\- непереносимость жары (при тиреотоксикозе) или холода (гипотериоз)(1)

\- сухость, дискомфорт в горле (кхм)

\- затрудненное глотание (кхм. Кхм.)

\- сдавливание либо смещение трахеи (дело не в дрожащей руке, дело в смещенной трахее. Вот почему не получалось сделать интубацию. Вот почему)

Аутоимунный тиреодит Хашимото.

Шерлок распахнул глаза, медленно выдыхая. Да, о да. До чего же хорошо.

Миссис Хабборд спала, а за окном занимался рассвет.

 

***

 

Шерлок распахнул дверь кладовой.

— Вы, двое!

Донаван взвизгнула и неловко прикрыла голые груди (неинтересно), Андерсон от страха чуть не потерял сознание (еще бы; в отличие от Донаван, он носил кольцо на пальце, а в больнице слухи разносятся быстро). Шерлок нетерпеливо постучал по запястью (забыл надеть часы; нет, забыл купить часы, а после их надеть).

— Быстро! Вы тратите мое время.

— Ч-чертов псих, — выдохнул Андерсон сквозь зубы, закрыв глаза от облегчения. Донаван застегивала пуговицы на блузке, прожигая Шерлока яростным взглядом.

— Может, ты закроешь дверь? — резко поинтересовалась она. Ее лицо было красное, но Шерлок не мог сказать точно, от гнева, стыда или тех омерзительных акробатических упражнений, которыми они занимались.

— Если вы искали швабры, то вот они. А теперь, может, оторветесь друг от друга на секунду и сделаете пациенту с щитовидкой УЗИ? Раз-раз, — Шерлок нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами, все его тело дрожало от переполнявшей его энергии, эйфории. Это было лучше, чем секс, лучше наркотиков или что там еще люди делают с собой, чтобы почувствовать счастье?

Это было лучше всего.

Выбравшись из кладовки, Донаван огляделась по сторонам, потом схватила Шерлока за рукав и потащила за собой.

— Ты соображаешь, что ты делаешь, псих? Тебе же запретили возвращаться!

— Сейчас это не имеет значения…

— Мне стоит позвать охрану. Я подозревала, что ты извращенец, но не думала, что ты любишь наблюдать.

— Я извращенец? Вы с Андерсоном… даже заканчивать это предложение не буду. Уже противно.

— По крайней мере, у нас есть хоть какой-то секс. А ты что? Спишь с анатомическим пособием?

— Хоть какой-то секс? Ну, спасибо, — Андерсон обогнал их, бодро шагая по коридору. Он уже успел подхватить пару карточек и сунуть их под мышку. Весь это бодрый вид и этот белоснежный, сияющий халат (жена стирает?) действовал Шерлоку на нервы. Но не сейчас, не сегодня, он не поддастся на провокацию: он только что разгадал загадку, и ему так хорошо…

— Так что если ты потихоньку выйдешь через черный ход, я никому не скажу. Только потому, что не желаю тратить на тебя время, Холмс.

— Сестра Донаван, проведите анализы для пациента из триста девятой.

Салли остановилась и закатила глаза к потолку. Потом тоскливо уставилась на Шерлока. Тот переступил, чувствуя себя неловко под ее взглядом. Чувствуя, как его эйфория испаряется. Он сказал:

— Затрудненное дыхание и смещение трахеи, потоотделение, дискомфорт в горле. Аутоимунный…

— Териодит Хашимото, — закончила за него Донаван. — И мы давно уже сделали УЗИ. И давно лечим. Образований на щитовидке нет, так что просто даем гормоны.

Шерлок не изменился в лице, но Донаван почему-то посмотрела с жалостью. Но в словах ее жалости не было:

— Не думай, что мы совсем уж тупые. Все тут оканчивали медицинский. Без тебя мир не остановился, Холмс. По правде говоря, без тебя здесь стало даже лучше.

Взглянув Шерлоку за плечо, Донаван состроила постную мину.

— Доктор Лестрейд.

Лестрейд обреченно взглянул на Шерлока и крепко взял его за локоть.

— Пойдем-ка, покурим. Обход, Донаван.

— Помню, сэр.

В курилке Шерлок сел на ступеньку, а Лестрейд достал из пачки сигарету.

— Ты же бросаешь.

— Это последняя, — он чиркнул зажигалкой, затянулся, а потом с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. Шерлок вытянул ноги на ступеньках, глядя вниз.

— Когда диагностировали?

— Еще до взрыва. Точнее, был дифференциальный диагноз(3), но Хашимото лидировал. Назначили УЗИ, а тут ты со своими анализами.

— Далась мне эта чертова царапина.

— Со всеми бывает, — пожал плечами Лестрейд. — Когда навидаешься всякого, начинаешь зацикливаться на пустяках.

— Со мной раньше не бывало. Я не ошибался.

— Все ошибаются, Шерлок.

— Но только не я.

— В конце концов, ты и не ошибся. Ты же написал мне, — Лестрейд полез за телефоном, потыкал в кнопки, сосредоточенно хмурясь. — Вот. «Железа».

— Железо.

— А здесь написано: «Железа».

— Опечатка, значит.

— Значит, опечатка.

Лестрейд снова затянулся, с шумом выдохнул. Протянул пачку:

— Хочешь?

— Я ломал голову, как идиот. Не видел очевидного. Видел, но не замечал. Позорил себя этими сообщениями. А вы в два счета все поняли. И уже лечите.

— Эй! К чему этот похоронный тон? Парню-то лучше?

— Зато мне хуже! — рявкнул Шерлок, выхватил у Лестрейда пачку и швырнул в лестничный пролет. — Бросай уже.

— А мусорить нехорошо. Ну, раз уж ты сегодня в образе уборщика, тебе и подбирать.

Шерлок сгорбился. Лестрейд потянулся, будто собираясь погладить его по голове, но, напоровшись на недоуменный взгляд, отдернул руку. Сказал серьезно:

— Шерлок. Ты ведь можешь вернуться. Только для этого надо паинькой быть. Хватит пробираться сюда. Займись, наконец, своим тремором. А там уж я постараюсь, чтобы тебя восстановили.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и побежал вниз по лестнице. Лестрейд перегнулся через перила, глядя ему вслед.

— Проблема в том, что ты все усложняешь! Любишь трудные задачи, вот и ищешь их, даже в самом простом тиреодите. А мы, простые люди, устроены по-другому. Мы видим очевидное и предполагаем очевидное, и чаще всего правы. Это обычная статистика, Шерлок! Очевидное чаще встречается.

— Не в моей жизни, — буркнул Шерлок себе под нос, пересекая пролет. И пиная перед собой ополовиненную сигаретную пачку.

 

***

 

— Ты умеешь летать?

— Что?

— Летать. Умеешь?

— Возможно, — осторожно ответил Джон, коротко облизнув губы. Шерлок делал вид, что смотрит «Анатомию Грейс», а Джон листал его справочник по нейрохирургии. — А что?

— Просто интересно.

— Хм-м… — Джон дошел до страницы с изображением отделов головного мозга. Черно-белый рисунок был разукрашен карандашами, а на полях была нацарапана короткая фуга для скрипки. Джон обвел пальцем гипофиз и взглянул на Шерлока.

— Я думал, ты хирург. Откуда столько книг по нейрохирургии?

— Всегда было интересно, что же творится в людских маленьких, глупых мозгах.

— И что, понял?

— Нет, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Но зато осознал, что человеческий мозг — это самая красивая, самая сложная система во вселенной. До чего удивительно, что нечто настолько совершенное может быть настолько бесполезным у некоторых представителей рода людского!

— Это ты сейчас на кого намекаешь?

Шерлок коротко улыбнулся, что, вероятно, должно было означать: «Ха-ха, всего лишь шутка, не принимай близко к сердцу». Или, возможно: «Опять ты, идиот, задаешь вопрос, на который не хочешь слышать ответ».

Но вслух он произнес совсем другое:

— Разве тебя не мучает это? Когда ты смотришь на нас сверху, разве тебе не становится больно от очевидности того, насколько мы беспомощные создания? Мы не кажемся тебе ничтожными?

Джон улыбнулся.

— С высоты твоего роста, возможно, люди еще мельче, чем с высоты моего полета. Я думаю, тут все дело не в масштабе, а в глазах смотрящего.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что должен, — проворчал Шерлок. Видя, что Джон не понял его, выключил телевизор и развернулся всем корпусом к нему. — Твоя работа. Ты должен любить людей. Это часть твоих рабочих обязанностей, и думаю, ты сам не знаешь, насколько это искренне, а насколько — вынужденная мера. Ты должен любить людей, и ты должен любить меня, потому что я тебе достался. Разве я не прав?

Он напряженно смотрел, как Джон пересекает комнату, чтобы сесть рядышком на диван. Рука Джона легла ему на колено, а глаза оставались холодными и бесстрастными.

— Ты не прав. Как ты сказал, это моя работа. Я не должен любить людей. Я не должен выделять никого, и уж точно — привязываться. Потому что все люди умирают. И все сердца разбиваются. Сострадание — не преимущество. Любовь и подавно.

Шерлок почувствовал, как пересохло во рту. Джон не отпускал, морозил взглядом, его ладонь казалась невесомой и нереальной. Время замедлилось, воздух стал густым, и Шерлок с трудом смог сделать вдох.

— Ты понимаешь меня? — спросил Джон, и, дождавшись кивка, отпустил.

Тут же часы снова начали тикать, а пасмурный вечер стал прежним, совершенно обычным, как тысячи прежде и тысячи после. Где-то в глубине квартиры раздался звон.

— Телефон, — сказал Шерлок, возвращаясь к просмотру сериала. Джон некоторое время искал мобильный, а потом принес в гостиную.

— Кто это?

— Написано — «Мерзкий тролль».

— А, тогда просто сбрось. Он все равно будет названивать, но пусть подождет. Я занят.

Шерлок с преувеличенным интересом стал слушать, как темноволосая девушка на экране делится с подругой наболевшим. Джон некоторое время вертел в руках телефон, пока тот не затих. Но через секунду снова затрезвонил.

— Просто выключи его, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок, но Джон растерянно нахмурился.

— Еще бы разобраться, как!

— Что там сложного? Ты не знаешь, где кнопка «отбой»?

— Представь себе! Не люблю все эти штуки. И в магазинах! В магазинах зачем всякие машины понаставили?

Шерлок забавлялся, глядя, как Джон воюет с телефоном, а потом протянул руку.

— Вот. Ты просто не снял блокировку клавиатуры. Поверить не могу, что ты такой чайник.

— Чайник-то тут при чем? — насупился Джон. На лбу у него возникла премилая продольная морщинка.

— Из какого ты года? — мягко спросил Шерлок. — В твое время носили сюртуки и ездили в экипажах?

— Возможно, — снова осторожно уклонился Джон.

— Но ты посылал мне смс. Тогда, за секунду до взрыва.

— Не совсем. На самом деле, мне достаточно просто подумать.

Экран телефона вспыхнул.

_«Примерно так. ДУ»_

— Неплохо. Впечатляет, на самом деле. А что ты еще умеешь?

 _«Играть в покер. ДУ»  
_  
— Как насчет «Клюедо»?

Но потом им пришла в голову идея получше.

 

 

***

 

— Шерлок, это ужасная идея.

— Если струсил, так и скажи.

— Мне выговор сделают.

— Хватит, Джон! Ты всегда был таким паинькой?

— О, просто заткнись и обними меня.

Город простирался внизу, совершенно темный, заполненный ночью до краев — каждая его улица. Желтые огоньки внизу только делали темноту гуще. Темза казалась трещиной, уходящей в самую глубь планеты. Шерлок услышал, как хлопает за спиной пальто, словно плащ какого-то супергероя. Они летели вверх, и казалось, Джон не собирается останавливаться — даже когда город совсем исчез внизу, слился с общей темнотой, они продолжали набирать высоту. Джон не выставлял кулак и не размахивал руками, просто смотрел вверх, обхватив Шерлока за талию. Ветер становился обжигающе ледяным, застужал лицо, застужал легкие, но сердце согревало, колотясь отчаянно, разгоняя кровь.

— Джон, — прохрипел Шерлок, когда испугался, что они пробьют макушками слой атмосферы. И тогда что-то неуловимо поменялось, и вот они уже мчались куда-то, почти ложась животами на потоки воздуха, на плотную подушку пустоты под ними. Джон держал крепко, время от времени кидал взгляд на Шерлока, взгляд, полный гордости и веселья. Шерлок не мог справиться с совершенно детской, восторженной улыбкой от уха до уха — словно сказка сбылась, словно Питер Пен забирал его в свою страну Нетинебудет. Только это было лучше, гораздо лучше.

Когда мелькание огней внизу слилось в знакомый узор, Шерлок уткнулся носом в щеку Джона. Он больше не хотел смотреть по сторонам, он хотел закрыть глаза, чтобы полнее почувствовать это — каждый миг, каждый крохотный миг творящейся невозможности. Джон чуть повернул голову, ткнулся губами куда-то в подбородок Шерлоку, выпустил с горячим дыханием:

— Приземляемся.

И Шерлок сумел не потерять равновесия, встать на ноги, когда они коснулись крыши Бартса.

Они сели на край, свесив ноги. Джон принялся болтать ими в воздухе, ухмыляясь себе под нос — довольный, словно только что решил уравнение. Шерлок подвинулся ближе. Он не знал, чувствует ли Джон холод — но сам просто окоченел, и хотел распахнуть пальто, чтобы накинуть один край на плечи Джона. Согреться чужой близостью. Так просто — и так неуместно.

— Ты скучаешь по этому месту? — спросил Джон тихонько. Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Я проработал в госпитале пять лет. Устроился санитаром, еще когда был на втором курсе академии. К четвертому курсу стал интерном. Это незаконно, но для меня сделали исключение. Потому что я сам был исключением. — Почувствовав, что хвастается, Шерлок одернул себя. — К тому же, здесь хорошие лаборатории.

— Зачем ты пошел в армию?

— Наперекор брату. По большей части. Ну, и собственный идиотизм исключать нельзя.

— И что это значит?

— Мне было скучно. Моя жизнь была слишком легкой. И мне хотелось больше практики. Больше операций. Знаешь, в Бартсе меня не каждый раз на них ставили — некоторые считают, что я небрежен. В Афганистане я был один. Никого, кроме меня. Никого, кто мог бы провести операцию. Я даже был доволен — первые пару часов, наверное.

Шерлок почти силком заставил себя заткнуться. Не только потому, что при обсуждении Афганистана у него учащалось сердцебиение и ладони потели. А еще и оттого, что обычно никому не говорил об этом. Кто бы его не спрашивал — «Ну, как там было?» или «Расскажи мне про войну» — он отделывался краткими, бесстрастными фразами, а порой и просто уходил. Но Джон каким-то образом воздействовал на него. Заставлял говорить. Заставлял хотеть рассказать все это, рассказать хоть кому-нибудь, кто готов слушать.

— А что насчет тебя? — резко спросил он. — Как ты умер?

— Что?

— Как именно ты умер. Ты ведь не всегда был ангелом.

— Я не ангел, Шерлок.

— Не важно. Ты мог чувствовать вкус еды, и холод, и влагу на губах… что там еще… Расскажи мне.

— Я был глупым. Очень, очень глупым. И любил играть в карты. С родителями мы никогда не были особенно близки, а сестра подалась в суфражистки, сплошной ужас. Я окончил гимназию и уехал из дома, попытать счастья в большом городе. Я родился в Шотландии, если ты еще не понял по моему акценту.

— Почти не чувствуется, — утешил Шерлок.

— Ну, у меня было время для тренировок, — улыбнулся Джон. Вздохнул, окинув взглядом панораму. — Лондон мне совершенно не понравился. Шумно, тесно и кругом обман. Деньги почти сразу кончились. Надо сказать, большую часть я просадил в игорных домах. Я был не слишком удачливым игроком. Другую половину спустил в опиумных. Там же и кокаин попробовал.

Джон замолчал. Шерлок поморщился от досады, так банально все оказалось.

— Умер от передозировки?

— Нет, покончил с собой. Было стыдно, противно и страшно, да еще долги — просто огромные. Надеюсь, Гарри не пришлось с ними разбираться.

— Ты сказал, сестра.

— Гарриет.

— Кошмар.

— «Шерлок» — не лучше.

Они обменялись ухмылками. Потом Шерлок все-таки расстегнул пальто и накинул Джону на плечи.

— Теперь ты раскаялся, и тебя направили на землю, спасать таких же идиотов?

— Вроде того, — неопределенно промямлил Джон.

— Многих уже спас?

— Честно говоря, ты у меня первый.

— Наверное, я должен быть польщен?

— На самом деле нет. Нет, не должен.

— Джон?

— М-м?

— Если не ангел, то кто ты?

Шерлок смотрел на Джона, а тот открыл было рот… и вдруг запрокинул лицо к небу.

— Мне показалось, или…

— Нет. На меня тоже капнуло.

— Дождь?

— Дождь.

— Дождь!..

— И нечего так радоваться. Мы ведь в Лондоне. По статистике, дожди здесь…

Но Джон уже не слушал. Он вскочил, пробежался по крыше, расставив руки и обратив лицо к темному, затянутому в ночные тучи, небу. Засмеялся и открыл рот, ловя редкие капли. Потом повернулся к Шерлоку, сияя глазами, словно это было настоящим чудом — большим, чем полет.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и Джон снова запрокинул голову, вытянув руки навстречу дождю. Будто только этого и дожидаясь, струи ринулись сверху, забарабанили по крыше, мгновенно окрашивая бетон в черный цвет. Воздух заполнили запах озона и шорох, похожий на белый шум – тот, что бывает в самом начале ливня. В мгновенно образовавшихся лужах вспучились пузырьки. Шерлок вымок до нитки, но домой не спешил.

Джон стоял под дождем, живой и счастливый, а Шерлок смотрел на него, свесив ноги с крыши.

 

***

 

Молли уложила руки мертвеца вдоль тела, отошла на шаг, глядя на его тяжелое белое тело.

— Ты же знаешь, что так нельзя, — прошептала она грустно.

— Я принес тебе ореховый крендель, — Джон бодро зашел в комнату, зашуршал салфеткой. — Ты должна попробовать! Я ничего подобного раньше не ел.

— Живешь с ним в одной квартире, беседуешь по душам, смотришь, как он спит…

Джон замер, улыбка его медленно погасла.

 

— Разве это не то, что все мы делаем? Смотрим, как они спят?

— Ты его полюбил, а так совсем нельзя. Я хорошо тебя понимаю, очень хорошо, — Молли шмыгнула носом. — Но так нельзя.

Нельзя. Джон кивнул. Подошел к мертвому, склонился над ним, гадая, каким цветом были его глаза. Вытолкнул из себя вопрос:

— Такое ведь наверняка случалось раньше. Вы занимаетесь этим вечность. Неужели за все это время не было прецедента?

— Ох, Джон…

— Не смотри на меня так! И возьми уже чертов крендель, я чувствую себя идиотом. Орехи осыпаются.

— Они люди. Мы приходим к ним, а потом уходим. И все. Никогда не будет по-другому, просто не может быть по-другому. Так все устроено. Ты должен попрощаться с ним, Джон.

Должен.

Джон кивнул. Молли коснулась его плеча, но тут же отдернула руку.

— Был похожий случай. Конечно, был. За столько-то лет.

— И как все закончилось? Нет, не говори. Не хочу знать.

Джон неуклюже обошел ее и вышел. Молли прислонилась к столу, взяла руку мертвого в свои маленькие ладони.

— Плохо, Джон. Очень плохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тиреотоксикоз - избыточная функциональная активность щитовидной железы, гипотериоз - наоборот, недостаточная активность.
> 
> Аутоимунный тиреодит Хашимото - заболевание щитовидной железы. Причина заболеваний - возникновение антител, которые атакуют щитовидку. Часто болезнь оказывается наследственной. Лечение бывает разное, в нашем случае пациенту дают тиреоидные гормоны, чтобы восполнить их нехватку (то есть у него все же гипотериоз). Иногда такие гормоны приходится принимать в течении всей жизни. Но в общем и целом, жэить будет :)
> 
> Дифференциальный диагноз - крутые врачи используют слово дифдиагноз. Это диагностика, когда методом исключения находится та самая болезнь, которой страдает пациент. В докторе Хаусе мы часто видим, как команда медиков выкрикивает умные слова, а Хаус записывает их на доске, чтобы потом вычеркнуть. Ну вот, дифдиагноз.


	5. Chapter 5

— Печенье хочу, — сказал Шерлок, листая газету. — Помнится, миссис Хадсон приносила. Оставила на кухне.

Джон сидел в кресле с книжкой. За окном поднялся ветер, это был один из тех дней, когда с самого утра будто вечер. Они посмотрели скачки по телевизору, потом немного поссорились из-за свиной крови в раковине, а последние четыре часа провели в молчании. Джон не обращал на него внимания, и делал это так показательно, что Шерлок утомился.

Ему никогда не давалось это легко — сосуществовать с другими людьми. Стоило ожидать, что однажды Джон потеряет терпение и уйдет. Вот только Джон оставался, всякий раз.

Куда бы он делся.

— Печенье, Джон, — сказал Шерлок снова. Джон захлопнул книжку и сердито уставился на него.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не обязан ходить тебе за печеньем?

— Знаю.

Они помолчали.

— Так ты сходишь? — не отрываясь от газеты, уточнил Шерлок. И улыбнулся уголком рта, когда услышал тяжелый вздох и едва слышное ворчание, стихшее, когда Джон скрылся на кухне. — И чаю налей, — крикнул вдогонку. Закрыл газету и запрокинул голову на спинку кресла, слушая звяканье посуды.

Прошлой ночью ему приснился сон. Про Джона.

Они были в гостиной, Шерлок так же сидел в кресле, в той же позе, в домашнем халате. Джон слонялся поблизости, ворчал, шумел, говорил с телевизором, был таким же невероятным и нелепым, как и всегда. Потом в дверь постучали.

— Не открывай, — сказал Шерлок. Но тут же понял, почувствовал: все равно откроет.

— Кто-то к нам пришел, — Джон поспешил к двери, а Шерлок замер в кресле, парализованный ужасом. Не мог остановить, не мог спастись, только крикнул в спину:

— Не надо!

Джон повернул ручку, и тут же в комнату хлынуло молоко. Белое, оно было повсюду. Быстро заполняло комнату. Шерлок тонул, барахтался, фигура Джона казалась вытянутой, словно тень, и очень далекой. Невыносимо белой. Шерлок пошел ко дну и проснулся.

— Теперь только попробуй сказать, что ты их не хочешь, — Джон поставил блюдце на журнальный столик, с кряхтением опустился в соседнее кресло, поджав под себя босые ноги. В высоком стакане, который он держал, плескалось холодное молоко.

«Сон по Фрейду?» — Шерлок скосил глаза на Джона, успел заметить, как тот облизывает верхнюю губу, снимая языком молочные капельки. Застыл, собирая и сохраняя информацию.

— Что? — вопрос осыпался крошками, надкушенное печенье полетело в Шерлока. — Я нервничаю, когда ты на меня так смотришь.

— Как?

— Как будто я моча в баночке. Как будто я какой-нибудь экзотический вирус, или… не знаю.

«Видит, но не замечает», — Шерлок подавил вздох и снова взялся за газету, в надежде прочитать о вспышке какой-нибудь загадочной эпидемии.

 

***

 

_«Со мной ничего не происходит»._

Шерлок сидел, забравшись с ногами в кресло, и мрачным взглядом сверлил сияющий экран ноутбука. В комнате было темно, только белый свет от снежно-чистого листа записи выхватывал лицо Шерлока из тьмы.

_«У меня ничего не происходит»._

В квартире было тихо; полная тишина, даже радио, обычно бубнящее внизу, у миссис Хадсон, заткнулось. Шерлоку казалось, он находится под водой. Только он и экран ноутбука; кто кого пересмотрит. Кто кого пересилит. Шерлоку казалось, он слышит тихий, напряженный гул монитора: звук, с которым световые волны разбиваются о его кожу, уносят за собой, топят в стерильном белом цвете.

_«В моей жизни ничего не происходит»._

Первое время Шерлок старался; он описал увлекательную статью о выработке антимикросомальных антител(1), он скопировал несколько дельных заметок о треморе из интернета, а также кинул ссылку на страницу, где можно было посмотреть фотографии некоторых мест в Афганистане. Психотерапевт же (Элла, ее зовут Элла, он уточнил на прошлой встрече) обвинила его в том, что он использует чужие слова и отвлеченные темы, чтобы эмоционально дистанцироваться от собственных чувств и мыслей. Это с самого начала казалось ему глупой идеей — заводить блог. Блоги — для бездельников. А тогда еще у него было дело; у него было достаточно дел, чтобы фраза «со мной ничего не происходит» звучала ложью.

Шерлок судорожно вздохнул и положил пальцы на клавиатуру.

_«Иногда мне снятся»_

Загудел мобильный.

_«Приди и спаси меня. ДУ»_

Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук.

 

***

 

— Не смог справиться с весами? Серьезно?

— Просто взвесь мне чертовы груши, — сквозь зубы прошипел Джон. Он покраснел и оглядывался, ежась в своей нелепой парке. Шерлок самодовольно ухмыльнулся, забирая у него желтые плоды. Теплые от его рук. Гладкие. Пахнущие тревожно и сладко, как его ладони.

Нет.

Шерлок заставил себя сосредоточиться на адской машине. Он положил фрукты на металлическую подложку и набрал код.

 _«Данный товар не найден»_ , — сообщил автомат равнодушным голосом. Шерлок поднял брови. Сверил с ценником и снова набрал код.

_«Подтвердите код выбранного товара»._

Шерлок нажал: «Подтвердить».

_«Код товара не найден»._

Джон ликовал так очевидно, что это было просто неприлично.

— О, да ради… зачем они тебе сдались, эти груши?..

— Серьезно? Не можешь справиться с весами? — подначивал Джон, широко ухмыляясь. — Взвесь мне груши и пойдем. Это же так просто!

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись.

Шерлок принялся нажимать кнопки, автомат загундосил:

_«Введите код… введите код… введите код…»_

— Он уже ввел, глупая ты штука! — прикрикнул Джон на весы. Люди оглядывались на них. Шерлок пытался не смеяться.

— Давай просто купим их в следующий раз?

— Так легко сдаешься?

— Ну тогда… почему бы нам…

Шерлок шагнул к Джону вплотную, сделал неуловимое движение руками, и два тяжелых плода скользнули ему в карманы.

— Ты собираешься… — округлил Джон глаза, а Шерлок схватил его за руку.

— За мной!

Они неторопливо прошагали к выходу, под бдительным взглядом охранника миновали металлические воротца, вышли на морозный воздух и побежали вниз по улице, держась за руки. Когда магазин остался позади, прислонились к стене дома и расхохотались.

— Это было преступление! Я сдам тебя в Скотланд-Ярд, — пригрозил Джон.

— Нам дадут одну камеру на двоих. Ты мой соучастник, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Зря ты со мной связался, Джон. Я научу тебя плохому. Ты на стороне ангелов, нельзя тебе в супермаркетах воровать.

— Я тут решил, что лучше буду на твоей стороне. — Джон сунул руки в карманы, глубоко вдыхая и глядя в небо. — Всегда на твоей, Шерлок.

Это прозвучало… неуместно. Слишком лично. Слишком волнующе. Слишком…

Важно.

— Ну и ну, что за сантименты? Тебе бы только стихи писать.

— Не превращай это в шутку.

— Тогда не говори подобные вещи. Пойдут разговоры. Да и к тому же — не слишком ли серьезное заявление?

От взгляда Джона было никуда не деться. Он не имел права так смотреть и не имел права настаивать. Не должен был.

— Нет, не слишком. Обычное заявление. Друзья такие делают время от времени.

— У меня нет друзей.

— В самом деле?

Шерлок вздохнул. Придется объяснять? Похоже, придется. Разложить все по полочкам и покончить с этим.

— Ты не можешь быть моим другом, Джон. Мы принадлежим к разным видам — я человек, а ты — существо, отказавшееся себя называть. У нас разный уровень интеллекта; ты не можешь решить воскресный кроссворд без моих подсказок. У нас разные цели. Ты пытаешься меня исправить, я хочу тебя испортить. Тебя приставили ко мне; у тебя не было выбора. Я — твоя работа, и ты остаешься рядом, хочешь того или нет. Это не дружба. Это заблуждение.

Шерлок не хотел никого обидеть. Он просто констатировал факты, нигде не исказив их. И Джон не должен был смотреть так, словно Шерлок сделал подлость.

Но смотрел.

Губы его сжались в полоску, обозначились резкими складками по краям, подбородок упрямо опустился, словно Джон собрался бодать аргументы Шерлока. Руки, спрятанные в карманах, сжались в кулаки, судя по шороху и очертанию, а широкие плечи напряглись. Должно быть, коснись их сейчас Шерлок, они были бы каменными.

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы как-то исправить ошибку, но Джон выпростал руку из кармана, взметнул в воздух между ними.

— Не… — он осекся и покачал головой. Шерлок понял, что не скажет ни слова. Джон что-то сделал с ним — и теперь изо рта не вырывалось ни звука, как бы сильно Шерлок ни хотел объяснить.

Неверно. Неверно. Идиот.

Люди всегда были слишком сложной задачей для него. Их тела — элементарные механизмы, четкие и понятные, Шерлок умел работать с этим. Но сами люди…

Их эмоции, их реакции, их надежды и страхи… слишком неправильно, в этом не было никакого порядка, никакой логики. Сбивало с толку, пугало, путало. Шерлок научился читать по лицам, выучил шесть основных выражений (радость, грусть, гнев, удивление, стыд, отвращение), но не смог понять причин ни одного из них.

Шерлок не способен был разгадать, что именно отразилось на лице Джона. Но не хотел никогда больше видеть подобного выражения на его лице. И никогда — становиться его причиной.

Лишенный слов, он вытянул вперед руки, протягивая в каждой по груше. Нелепое подношение, просьба о прощении… они стояли друг напротив друга посреди людной улицы, и толпа огибала их, а Джон стоял и смотрел на груши в руках Шерлока.

Он забрал их, но так и не сказал ни слова. Развернулся и ушел вниз по улице.

Шерлок пошел за ним, но через некоторое время потерял из виду. Тогда он просто зашагал наугад, старательно расправив плечи и чеканя шаг. Домой возвращаться было страшно, так что, когда знакомый черный автомобиль поравнялся с ним, медленно скользя вдоль обочины, Шерлок вредничал совсем недолго.

Водитель привез его куда-то на окраину. Здание старой фабрики снаружи выглядело так, словно может рухнуть в любую секунду; изнутри атмосфера разрухи и запустения была тщательным образом сымитирована.

Майкрофт казался больным, одутловатое лицо его белело над темным костюмом, похожее на плохо надутый воздушный шар. Шерлок с первого взгляда понял, что у брата одно их тех утомительных настроений, когда он старается произвести впечатление, даже зная заведомо, что это безнадежная затея.

— Совершенно не обязательно было привозить меня на заброшенную фабрику. В следующий раз подумай о кладбище — туман, могильные плиты… антураж нам бы больше подошел.

Майкрофт отреагировал кислой миной и взмахом зонта. Отделался уклончивым:

— У меня здесь деловая встреча, решил совместить приятное с полезным.

— Я, надо полагать, полезное?

— Удивительно дело, но ты вообще ни под одну категорию не попадаешь.

— И что за деловая встреча? Будешь угрожать, запугивать и пытать паяльником?

— Тебя это никоим образом не касается.

Майкрофт кивнул на стул; в просторном, пустом зале одинокий стул казался не то насмешкой, не то вызовом.

— Присаживайся; должно быть, нога болит.

— С ногой все в порядке.

— В самом деле? Могу я взглянуть на руку?

Шерлок позволил Майкрофту осторожно примериться, коснуться ладонью его пальцев.

— Больше не дрожит.

— Поразительно! Чудеса дедукции, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— Не паясничай. Ты снова посещаешь психотерапевта. И начал есть, как я погляжу. Мне стоит поблагодарить твоего воображаемого друга? Знаешь, это несколько пугает — то, как ты разговариваешь сам с собой в пустой квартире, но если это помогает тебе вернуться к жизни…

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста, — поморщился Шерлок. — Не трать мое время. Если ты притащил меня сюда, просто чтобы взглянуть на руку… в следующий раз я пришлю тебе фотографию.

— Лучше пришли ее мамуле. Она так давно тебя не видела, что ей бы пригодилась парочка, — осторожно сказал Майкрофт.

— Не все сразу, — Шерлок развернулся и поспешил прочь. Даже в лучшие времена разговоры о мамуле заставляли его обращаться в бегство.

— Вообще-то, — раздалось негромкое у него за спиной, и хорошо поставленный голос Майкрофта прокатился эхом по пустому залу. «Вот почему именно здесь», — догадался Шерлок. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Дело.

Шерлок бросил через плечо:

— Я ведь уже сказал — не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.

— Но я нуждаюсь, — Майкрофт звучал убедительно, но не для того, кто знал его с рождения. Шерлок уже видел выход за пыльной колонной. — Это очень деликатное дело, Шерлок, и я не найду такого специалиста, как ты.

— Не нуждаюсь.

— Судороги, рвота, пациент не может удержать равновесие. Ни секунды. При этом все анализы в норме.

Шерлок замедлил шаги.

— Болезнь Меньера.(2)

— Томография и отоскопия(3) ничего не выявили.

Шерлок остановился. Тихий стук — Майкрофт в нетерпении бил кончиком зонта, как лошадь копытом. Шерлок хотел взглянуть на результаты томографии, очень хотел.

— Это важная правительственная особа, причем в самое ближайшее время ей предстоит публичное выступление. Оно окажется под угрозой срыва, если особа не сможет даже стоять прямо. И, разумеется, никакие слухи о болезни не должны просочиться в прессу. Проблема должна быть решена в кратчайшие сроки.

— Ты так говоришь, будто я согласился, — заметил Шерлок. Он замер, не в силах повернуться, пока Майкрофт неспешно шел к нему. Бумажная папка легко и будто сама собой скользнула в его руку.

— Потому что ты согласился, — ласково сказал Майкрофт за его спиной. Шерлок сжал зубы.

Он не заслуживал этого дела.

Он решил, что займется им, если Джон его простит. Только тогда. Это будет справедливо.

— Мне нужно идти, — выдохнул Шерлок, срываясь с места. Он знал, что брат смотрит ему вслед, опираясь на свой зонт. Шерлок бежал, как мальчишка, и нога его больше не беспокоила.

Он очень спешил домой.

 

***

 

Дома было темно. Джон сидел за столом, сгорбив спину. Груши лежали на тарелке, нетронутые.

Шерлок взял нож и аккуратно разрезал одну из них. Нож двигался плавно и легко, будто скальпель в его снах. Зажав в пальцах сладкий ломтик, Шерлок протянул его Джону.

— Попробуй.

Тот плотнее сжал губы.

— Ты ведь хотел.

Джон упрямо смотрел на него, в темноте лицо его казалось совсем чужим — и в то же время очень знакомым.

— Как хочешь, — Шерлок отправил ломтик в рот. Джон все смотрел, и Шерлок сделал еще одну попытку. — Джон, ты замечательный.

— Я существо, отказывающееся себя называть, — холодно поправил он.

И это звучало неприятно. Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, стукнул костяшками по столу. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так глупо. Ему прежде не приходилось… извиняться.

— Мне не стоило… это не так.

— Я так глуп, что не могу решить кроссворд.

— Может, не самая светлая голова, зато превосходный проводник света.

Он улыбнулся, показывая: «видишь, я стараюсь». Похоже, что Джону этого было достаточно. Он кивнул, опустив глаза — отпустив Шерлока взглядом — и тот испытал большое облегчение. Теперь Джон гипнотизировал груши.

— Я не могу вспомнить их вкус, — сказал он. — Сидел и пытался, но не смог.

— Ну, решение проблемы напрашивается само собой, — Шерлок отрезал еще один ломтик.

— Расскажи мне. Какие они?

— Это все слишком субъективно.

— Может, я хочу субъективности, — Джон стиснул пальцы, обхватив колени. — Какие они для тебя?

Походило на какую-то игру, но в это Шерлок мог сыграть. Анализировать сигналы рецепторов – проще простого.

— Сладкие. Сочные, — Шерлок помедлил, закрыл глаза. — Прохладные.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь испортить меня.

— Зернистые. Что?

— Ты сказал, у нас разные цели. Я хочу тебя исправить, а ты меня — испортить.

— Ах, это. Терпкие. И что тебя смутило?

— Что ты имел в виду?

— Мягкие. Не беспокойся об этом, Джон. С долгим послевкусием. Просто вырвалось.

— Что ты имел в виду? — жестко повторил Джон, и Шерлок открыл глаза. Было так тихо, что пульсация крови отдавалась в ушах, словно далекие взрывы, монотонные и убийственные. Они были все ближе. Все громче. Как обратный отсчет.

Шерлок облизал губы.

— Я имел в виду, что лучше один раз попробовать, чем сотню — услышать.

И прежде, чем смог бы передумать… Он наклонился и поцеловал Джона. Прижался губами к его губам, мягким и сухим.

Приоткрытым, будто застывшим посреди слова.

Теплым и шероховатым.

С долгим послевкусием.

Джон ударил его в грудь, отталкивая. Его глаза были широко распахнуты и блестели; полные ужаса, полные небесной печали. Шерлок смотрел в них, и задыхался, и понимал, что ни о чем не пожалеет — ни сейчас, ни потом, никогда.

А Джон исчез, растворился, сгинул. Кухня опустела, Шерлок ощутил это отчетливо. Он поднял опрокинутый стул, зажег свет и поставил чайник. Поймал краем глаза свое отражение в оконном стекле — неприятный человек в уличном пальто, застывший посреди тесной комнаты.

Задернул шторы и налил две кружки чая, оставив обе остывать на кухонном столе.

 

***

 

Время тянулось медленно, так медленно. Шерлок много читал, много думал, смотрел на папку, лежащую на столе. Квадрат желтого картона, листы бумаги, крохотные цифры и буквы. Иногда эта доза информации была так желаема, что сопротивляться едва удавалось. Иногда Шерлоку становилось абсолютно все равно, и он равнодушно смотрел, как тени скользят по комнате, пока солнце исчезает за крышами домов. Почти не ел, не покидал диван и не снимал халата — от него дурно пахло, должно быть. Когда вдруг наступил четверг, принял душ и побрился, упаковал себя в костюм и отправился к психотерапевту.

— Как ваши успехи? — спросила она.

— Все замечательно, — ответил Шерлок и улыбнулся, очень искренне. В университете он выступал в театральном кружке, две недели, пока ему не надоело.

Майкрофт донимал звонками, так что пришлось разбить телефон о стену.

Шерлок много курил и много кашлял, временами смотрел на свою руку, ожидая, что тремор вот-вот вернется. Иногда он почти желал этого; снова сломаться, стать убожеством, дойти до края — тогда у Джона не будет выхода, кроме как прийти и спасти его.

Но Шерлок не хотел выглядеть жалким.

Он пил кофе, пытаясь удержаться в реальности, но всегда проигрывал проклятой физиологии — его тело, его транспорт был недостаточно совершенным, чтобы обойтись без сна. Тогда ему снился Джон – снова и снова. Джон лежал на нем сверху, обхватив его лицо и заставляя смотреть на себя. Джон кричал, когда изнутри начинали пробиваться крылья – они росли прямо из сердца и стремились к поверхности. Пробивали малую и большую круглую мышцы, подкостную, надкостную, дельтовидную и трапециевидную, поднимающую лопатку и подлопаточную, а затем крушили лопаточные кости, рвали кожу с сухим треском, будто Джон был обернут бумагой.

А он все кричал, кричал…

И над ними распахивались большие серые крылья. Они загораживали свет, загораживали небо, они были небом — серым лондонским небом, и в них горели созвездия. Расплавленные звезды текли и срывались с перьев, шлепались на кожу, прожигая ее… нет, это было молоко… нет, это был дождь, дождевые капли, и волосы Джона мокли, темнели, липли ко лбу смешной короткой челкой, и Шерлок протягивал руку, чтобы коснуться…

Но просыпался.

Он лежал на диване в гостиной, и сердце его колотилось от кошмара и красоты, от красоты этого кошмара, от кошмарности его красоты. Шерлок закрывал глаза, во рту было сухо, а в животе — горячо, и Шерлок сжимал свое горло, будто хотел придушить себя. Он вел пальцами вниз, осторожно, по груди и ниже, царапал себе живот, а потом, сдавшись, накрывал рукой пах.

Он гладил себя, глядя в потолок и размышляя, здесь ли сейчас Джон, видит ли это? Испытывал отвращение и стыд при этой мысли, но не мог остановиться. Не хотел останавливаться.

Никогда его тело не было так голодно. Никогда еще прежде он не хотел так отчаянно прикосновений — своих, чужих. Как всякий человек, которому отказано в доступном, он убедил себя, что не нуждается в этом. Решил, что асексуален — так было проще сохранить достоинство и рассудок. Шерлок знал, что его внешность многие сочтут привлекательной. Но понимал также, что любой, кто знает его дольше пяти минут, мечтает ударить его чем-то тяжелым.

Какая ирония! С легкостью исправляя неполадки в организмах других людей, он оказался бессилен перед собственной поломкой. Сам у себя диагностировал порок сердца, но не в обычном понимании этого слова: его сердце было порочно, испорчено. Желало неправильного, а значит, ошибалось — и его глупость была позором, тайной, которую Шерлок хранил всю свою жизнь.

Теперь это считается нормальным? Как же!

Шерлок мог контролировать себя, он превосходно справлялся. Легко быть незаинтересованным, когда тебя окружают тупицы и обыватели. Скучные, глупые люди. Но вот пришел Джон и погубил его.

Джон оставил свой шарф, и Шерлок начал носить его. Дожди закончились, с каждым днем становилось все холодней, и спасения не было — ни тяжелое пальто, ни горячий кофе, ни обогреватель, который притащила с первого этажа миссис Хадсон, не помогали. Шерлок сидел в кресле, замотавшись в шарф, изо рта у него вырывались облака белого пара.

Миссис Хадсон заглядывала к нему по разным надуманным поводам, гремела грязной посудой на кухне («Я вам не домработница!»), пыталась завязать разговор, перебирая сплетни, косилась с жалостью и уговаривала поесть хоть что-нибудь.

— Вы его видели? — решился однажды спросить Шерлок. Миссис Хадсон взвизгнула и уронила что-то на кухне. Возможно, его вопрос прозвучал излишне резко и неожиданно после трех суток молчания, но он не придумал способ предупредить: «сейчас я заговорю», так что просто спросил.

Миссис Хадсон торопливо вышла в гостиную, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Кого, милый?

— Моего соседа.

Шерлок угрюмо глядел перед собой, не собираясь поворачиваться к домовладелице. Но боковым зрением заметил, что она наморщила лоб, нервно комкая в руках полотенце.

— Так он все же сюда переедет? Мне приготовить вторую спальню?

Шерлок молчал так долго, что она собралась уже было уходить, но вежливость (а может, жалость) вынуждала ее остаться.

— Не нужно, — наконец, сказал Шерлок и закрыл глаза.

 

***

 

Он сдался спустя неделю; Майкрофт пришел лично, и выглядел ужасно, практически не стоял на ногах — здесь пригодился зонт-трость, который был словно шест канатоходца и помогал сохранить равновесие. Рухнув в кресло, Майкрофт брезгливо оглядел захламленную квартиру и сообщил, что его карьера под угрозой. Шерлок ответил, что из алкоголиков вообще плохие карьеристы, и Майкрофт засмеялся, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Проблема, Шерлок. Проблема не решена, а я гарантировал, что ты справишься. Мероприятие запланировано на полдень завтрашнего дня, так что у тебя меньше суток, чтобы разрушить мои надежды.

Такой вызов Шерлок не смог не принять. Он вытряхнул себя из халата, схватил папку со стола и в следующие десять часов побывал в вертолете, Букингемском дворце и Бартсе, потому что поставил условие — он будет работать в своей привычной лаборатории. Он оскорбил личного королевского доктора, пациентку и Майкрофта, провел несколько рискованных тестов и дважды использовал дефибриллятор.

Его вернули домой шатающимся от усталости. Задача была решена, и это было восхитительно — примерно пару минут, прежде чем апатия вновь не навалилась на него, погребая.

Шерлок сделал себе кофе и встал возле окна. Он увидел скрипку на подоконнике — и знал совершенно точно, что не клал ее сюда. Возможно, миссис Хадсон, когда убиралась? Нет, она бы не стала. Джон?

— Джон?

Шерлок обернулся, скользнул взглядам по темным очертаниям мебели в пустой комнате. Нет. Нет.

Примостив чашку на краю подоконника, он осторожно взял скрипку. Она казалась легкой и высохшей, немного беспомощной, как мертвый ребенок. Привычным движением Шерлок перехватил гриф, скользнул пальцами по прохладному дереву, проводя осмотр. Колки, колковая коробка, верхний порожек, струны (вздрогнули под пальцами, отозвались тихим стоном), верхняя дека, резонаторные отверстия, струнодержатель, пуговица и нижний порожек.

Все правильно. Все верно.

— На что жалуетесь? — негромко спросил Шерлок, прижавшись щекой к корпусу. «Я не могу говорить. Я больше не могу говорить». — Боюсь, это неизлечимо. Вы скоро умрете, — Шерлок изводил Майкрофта, когда они были детьми, диагностируя у него жуткие и смертельные заболевания из справочника редких болезней. Светлые времена.

Он опустил взгляд и вздрогнул, заметив на подоконнике и смычок. Однажды он был сломан, Шерлок помнил точно, если только разум окончательно не предал его; и вот, целый, смычок скромно примостился между рамой и чашкой кофе.

Шерлок взял его, закрыл глаза. Рука не дрожала. Но могла задрожать в любой момент. Дрогнуть, испортить звучание; испортить все. Шерлоку было страшно. Он уложил скрипку на плече, взмахнул смычком, набрав воздуха, словно собрался петь.

Потом опустил руку.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я сыграл тебе — прекрати прятаться, — сказал Шерлок негромко. — Покажись мне, и я это сделаю.

Он некоторое время ждал в тишине, а затем швырнул скрипку на подоконник.

— Если ты трус, то почему я должен быть смелым?

Кружка опрокинулась и обожгла ему ноги кипятком.

 

***

 

Иногда Шерлок ощущал присутствие Джона — отчетливо, словно видел его. Чувствовал его взгляд, его дыхание, его запах. Совсем близко, невидимый, безмолвный… Шерлок поднимал глаза и смотрел, надеясь, что выбрал правильное направление. И почти всегда ощущение присутствия пропадало.

Иногда Шерлок не был уверен, здесь ли Джон, или он совсем один. В такие моменты Шерлок не мог собраться с мыслями, снова и снова гадая — вернется ли Джон когда-нибудь, или все испорчено окончательно?

Иногда Шерлок знал, что кроме него в квартире никого нет. В такие моменты он испытывал ярость или облегчение. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы съехать, затеряться в большом городе, но знал, что этого не произойдет.

Иногда Шерлок начинал думать, что Джона не было никогда.

В один из таких дней Джон вернулся. Шерлок только что принял душ, и теперь протер запотевшее зеркало, чтобы побриться. Он почувствовал, что кто-то стоит за его спиной — как уже чувствовал однажды. Ничего не сказав и не выдав волнения, Шерлок взял бритву и размазал пену по лицу.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сказал Шерлок, глядя в зеркало. — Все сердца разбиваются, верно? Но тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться. Только не о моем сердце.

Он поднял руку и провел лезвием по щеке.

— Из достоверных источников известно, что у меня его нет.

Кто-то перехватил его руку. Шерлок закрыл глаза, не доверяя зрению — только ощущениям. Крепкое тело прижималось к нему сзади, пальцы сжимали запястье, осторожно и крепко.

Отвели руку в сторону.

Прикосновение к шее.

Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел, как появляются тонкие дорожки в белой пене. Тянутся вверх, от шеи к подбородку, затем к щеке — проступают, как следы в снегу, как улики. Тяжелое дыхание коснулось влажной кожи виска, заставило покрыться мурашками. Шерлок смотрел, не отрываясь, как кожу его бороздят прикосновения, как невидимые пальцы стирают остатки пены, обхватывают его шею, заставляя высоко поднять подбородок.

Шерлок выпустил бритву. Острое лезвие прижалось к натянутой коже, сбоку от адамова яблока. Скользнуло вверх, легко, но медленно. Дразня? Показывая? Угрожая?..

 

— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, снова закрыв глаза. Он не шевелился и почти не дышал, пока его бережно брили, не оставляя порезов, но задерживаясь лезвием на мгновение там, где под тонкой кожей пульсировала кровь.

С легким, пластмассовым звуком бритва упала на пол. Невидимые руки все еще изучали его кожу, скользили по лицу, поднимаясь к вискам. Невидимое тело прижалось сзади так тесно, что Шерлок не удержал жалобный стон.

— А-ах…

Он прикусил губу, скривился, когда его обхватили поперек груди, накрыли сердце руками. Нечестно, нечестно… Никак не справиться с тем, что рвется с губ низким, напряженным:

— Прошу…

Сильнее, сильнее. Распластался, прижался к спине, сжал ребра руками, поцеловал в плечо — Шерлок вздрогнул от поцелуя, как от жестокого удара. Посмотрел в зеркало, пытаясь понять, поверить — и встретился со взглядом голубых глаз.

— Почему так долго? — спросил у Джона.

— Решался.

— Решился?

— Да.

Больше разговоров не было. Джон схватил его за плечи, развернул к себе, они попятились из ванной, не расставаясь ни руками, ни взглядами; спотыкаясь, ударяясь о стены и дверные косяки, держась друг за друга, чтобы не потерять равновесие…

Лестница была непреодолима.

Легли на ковер в гостиной, сплелись руками-ногами, грудь к груди, их сердца перестукивались друг с другом, заключенные в одиночные камеры, одиночные грудные клетки. Остановились каминные часы. Тишина была оглушительной и прекрасной.

Шерлок удивился, когда Джон поцеловал его в губы — хотя это было логичным развитием событий; все равно удивился и на мгновение замер, прежде чем шевельнуть губами, коснуться языком, нетерпеливо, неумело. Джон накрыл его собой, лежал на нем, как во сне, вот только во сне не было этой приятной тяжести, этого жара, этого сумасшедшего запаха — любви и пота.

Не было во сне и этой скручивающей внутренности паники. Долгое время Шерлок был неприкасаемым, и вот теперь все стало по-другому, и всего этого было слишком много. Слишком сильно. Слишком хотелось…

Джон замычал, когда поцелуи Шерлока превратились в укусы. Отстранился, глядя тревожно из-под светлых, нахмуренных бровей. Шерлок улыбнулся ему, прикрыв глаза. Он был словно под действием наркотика; все плыло, исчезало, он падал куда-то, с огромной высоты, падал, раскинув руки, и это было так не похоже на полет… выдохнув, Шерлок потянулся к Джону, схватился за его плечи, притягивая к себе, обратно. Джон принялся целовать его шею, скользнул языком в ложбинку на груди, потом вдруг — совершенно невозможно! — прихватил губами сосок, сжал чуть крепче. И Шерлок закричал, дернулся, это было слишком, слишком! Все его тело сотрясала дрожь, будто вдруг началась лихорадка, будто он оказался заражен неизвестной болезнью. Симптомы: учащенное сердцебиение, затрудненное дыхание, дрожь, спазмы, повышенная тактильная чувствительность. Джон оставлял следы каждым поцелуем, каждым прикосновением, даже если он едва касался, это было слишком, слишком!

Шерлок обхватил его ногами, скрестил на ягодицах, прижимая к себе. Возбужденный, горячий, напряженный — Джон закатил глаза, когда Шерлок двинул бедрами, усилив трение. По шее Джона стекала капля пота, Шерлок заворожено следил за ней взглядом, двигаясь под Джоном все быстрее. Капля сорвалась и упала.

Джон дышал, открыв рот, и запрокидывал голову, чтобы тут же снова уткнуться носом Шерлоку в шею, кажется, для него это тоже было слишком. Слишком восхитительно. Шерлок поймал его взгляд и просунул руку между их телами, направляя, указывая. Джон изумленно охнул, и Шерлок охнул тоже, почувствовав прикосновение горячего и твердого, там, где он сам себя не касался.

Джон застыл над ним, удерживаясь на вытянутых руках, напряженно дрожащих. Шерлок ждал крылья, но они не появились. Вместо этого Джон начал двигаться, и Шерлок тоже — ему навстречу, и глубоко внутри пульсировало, тянуло, вздрагивало и разливалось сладостью, тягучей и плотной.

Джон закричал, зажмурившись и содрогаясь, Шерлок положил руку ему на затылок, и в следующем поцелуе наконец-то долетел до земли, разлетевшись на тысячу сверкающих осколков, взорвавшись, как сверхновая, и забрызгав молочными каплями плоский живот Джона.

Потом, спустя пару секунд, Джон скатился с него, устроившись рядом. Шерлок повернулся на живот, подложив диванную подушку под пах — там все еще было слишком чувствительным. Спина горела — Шерлок натер кожу до красноты ворсом ковра, но это было совершенно незначительной деталью. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, спрятался, мучаясь стыдом и истомой — ему было хорошо, непозволительно хорошо, и он собирался продлить это ощущение любым путем.

Джон гладил ему спину кончиками пальцев. Становилось все спокойней и легче. Шерлок уже погрузился в сон, когда Джон пробормотал тихонько:

— Я твой проводник. Проводник твоего света.

 

***

 

Шерлок закричал и сел рывком, дернулся от прикосновений, начал отбиваться, отползать в сторону, но его обняли и держали крепко. Шерлок выровнял дыхание, отстранился, пытаясь сохранить лицо.

— Это… это ничего, — пробормотал он, не глядя на Джона. — Так бывает.

— Страшно? — спросил Джон шепотом. Шерлок вскинулся, собирался огрызнуться, но в полумраке лицо Джона казалось бесстрастным, не выражало ни жалости, ни насмешки.

— Самое плохое — засыпать, зная, что это снова произойдет. Просыпаться уже не страшно. Кричу по инерции. Надеюсь, тебя это не смущает.

— Я ведь не сплю, так что ты меня не разбудишь.

— Повезло нам, — с кривой усмешкой сказал Шерлок, снова закрывая глаза.

Джон взял его за руку.

Он не сказал ничего, не стал обещать или утешать, просто держал его руку, пока Шерлок не заснул.

А проснулся уже утром, в залитой солнцем гостиной. Джон оставил его на ковре, только укрыл пледом. Видимо, миссис Хадсон решила проблему с отоплением, потому что Шерлок больше не чувствовал холода. Он долго потягивался, то закрывая глаза, то щурясь на солнце. Слушал, как Джон гремит посудой на кухне (обжора), как что-то напевает себе под нос, жутко фальшиво.

Жизнь вернулась на Бейкер-стрит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Антимикросомальные антитела - как раз-таки про щитовидку, так что круто Шерлок с тем пациентом облажался. Эти антитела ведут к повышению уровня гормонов щитовидной железы в крови.
> 
> Болезнь Меньера - заболевание внутреннего уха, названо в честь врача, его изучавшего. Возникает при травмах головы, инфекциях, сосудистых заболеваниях. При этой болезни нарушается равновесие, ориентация в пространстве, возникают приступы глухоты, головокружения, тошноты. Полностью излечиться от этой болезни невозможно, но можно уменьшить или облегчить симптомы.
> 
> Томография - или Компьютерная Томография, или КТ (если речь не идет о других видах томографии, а она не идет) - это послойное исследование, делается при помощи той страшной круглой штуковины, похожей на космический шаттл. Да вы наверняка видели, в кино тысячу раз показывали. С помощью КТ можно исследовать все, что угодно! Мозг, ткани, позвонки, брюшную полость и т.п.
> 
> Отоскопия - осмотр слухового прохода, барабанных перепонок, барабанной полости. Делается с помощью отоскопа, такой есть у ЛОРа.


	6. Chapter 6

— Дело вот в чем…

Женщина уткнулась взглядом в его резюме, и Шерлок сжал зубы, ожидая, когда она соизволит договорить. Невероятно! Он будет долго смеяться, если она скажет: «мы вам позвоним». Долго, долго смеяться.

Укол неуверенности оказался неожиданно острым. Шерлок не чувствовал ничего подобного прежде. Он был хорош, и знал, что хорош. Даже когда его рука тряслась слишком сильно, чтобы он мог наложить элементарный шов, в глубине души он понимал: это не его вина, он-то идеален.

Но теперь ему приходилось сидеть на низком стуле, зажав ладони между коленей, смотреть на эту женщину и ждать приговора. В маленьком, залитом солнцем кабинете. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его выставили на всеобщее обозрение, хотя кроме них двоих (и еще любопытного макета черепа) здесь никого не было.

— Да, так вот, — она облизала губы, кинула на него быстрый взгляд (заигрывает; уже посмотрела на руку, отметила отсутствие обручального кольца, втянула живот) и прихлопнула его резюме ладонью сверху, будто насекомое убила. — Честно говоря, я под впечатлением. Серьезно. Если все, что здесь написано, правда…

Шерлок уставился на нее своим самым неприятным, пронзительным взглядом. Он просто молчал и смотрел, позволяя ей самой осознать степень своей глупости; какой толк ему лгать в резюме, если проверить подлинность фактов — дело трех телефонных звонков?

— Вы слишком хороший специалист для нас, — наконец, она озвучила свое «но», и Шерлок испытал облегчение. Конечно, слишком хороший. Он и сам это понимал. — Боюсь, вам будет скучно в нашей клинике. Простуды, вывихи и мелкие предметы, попавшие в носовой проход — девяносто процентов нашей работы.

— Это очевидно, — перебил ее Шерлок. — Я знаю все о подобных клиниках и способен сделать выводы.

Если его резкость обидела ее, она не подала виду.

— Тогда почему вы здесь? Уверена, вы можете найти что-то получше.

— Если бы мог, то нашел, — отрезал он. — Вы хотите спросить, в чем причина. Почему такой специалист, как я, собирается прозябать в крохотной, бесполезной больнице.

Она нахмурилась, сложила руки на груди.

— Не сказала бы, что моя клиника бесполезна.

Наконец-то; человеческое лицо, а не эта фальшивая улыбчивая гримаса.

— По сравнению с госпиталем Святого Варфоломея, это место — прибежище для ипохондриков и вечно сопливых детей.

— Но вот вы здесь, — она встретила его взгляд («Сара; ее зовут Сара», — вспомнил Шерлок). — А госпиталь Святого Варфоломея больше не нуждается в ваших услугах.

— И вам интересно, почему. Кража таблеток? Злоупотребление положением? Конфликт с начальством?..

— Грубое обращение с пациентами? — подхватила Сара. — Да. Да, я хочу знать. И надеюсь, вы будете честны со мной.

Шерлок кивнул. Он знал, что придется быть честным. Иначе ничего не выйдет.

— Я служил в Афганистане, — сказал он, вздернув подбородок и расправив плечи. Шерлок не хотел гордиться, произнося эти слова — ведь он был чудовищно бесполезен там, в мясорубке, где люди умирали сотнями. И всем было наплевать на совершенство его техники, если он не успевал штопать пушечное мясо. Нет, Шерлок не хотел гордиться своим военным прошлым, но не в состоянии был контролировать свое тело и душу.

— Вернувшись оттуда, я был слишком зол и напуган. Мое тело не подчинялось мне, разум стал подводить. Я сделал много ошибок, в некоторых даже раскаиваюсь, — он усмехнулся. — Сначала я лишился лицензии хирурга, затем получил направление к психотерапевту, и наконец, мне пригрозили иском, если я вернусь в госпиталь.

Он сказал все прямо и честно, просто перечислил факты. Этого она хотела, но теперь, похоже, была потрясена. Шерлок смотрел, как его потенциальная начальница осмысливает услышанное.

— И что теперь изменилось? — спросила она после паузы. — Вы вдруг стали прежним?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Я стал лучше прежнего.

 

***

 

Несмотря на то, что было сказано про судебный иск, Шерлок отправился в Бартс. Ему вдруг захотелось повидать Лестрейда, рассказать про собеседование. Оно прошло удачно (по крайней мере, лучше, чем Шерлок ожидал), и теперь у него была работа. Разумеется, слишком простая и скучная для него, но это было только первым шагом. В планах у Шерлока было восстановить лицензию хирурга, а затем вернуться в госпиталь, но до тех пор ему нужно было что-то делать. И получать деньги тоже было бы кстати, ведь он задолжал миссис Хадсон квартирную плату и не собирался занимать у Майкрофта.

Поболтав с бывшим начальником и выкурив с ним по сигарете, Шерлок клятвенно заверил, что не станет бродить по клинике. Настроение у Шерлока было приподнятое, он предвкушал, как вернется домой и расскажет Джону новости. Но, уже спустившись в холл, вдруг вспомнил кое-что и взбежал вверх по лестнице. Он не нарушал обещание — не бродил, а целенаправленно шел, это ведь разные вещи. К тому же, ему хватило ума не попадаться Диммоку и кому-нибудь из его людей — он не собирался создавать проблем, не теперь, не сегодня.

Шерлок хотел заглянуть к миссис Хабборд, но в ее палате уже был другой пациент. Тогда он спустился в подвальный этаж, собираясь наведаться в морг, к Молли Хупер — давно уже Шерлок не получал от нее подарков. Когда он работал здесь, Молли позволяла ему забирать кое-что для экспериментов. Шерлок надеялся, они будут продолжать это одностороннее сотрудничество.

Пройдя знакомой дорогой, Шерлок заглянул в стеклянную вставку двери, чтобы убедиться, что Молли одна; не хотелось бы натолкнуться на кого-нибудь из бывших коллег. Но увидев, кто беседует с его личным патологоанатомом, Шерлок застыл.

Ему пришлось изо всех сил напрячь слух, чтобы уловить их слова. К счастью, внизу не было никакой звукоизоляции, в отличие от палат на верхних этажах. Голос Молли, которая обычно заикалась и невразумительно мямлила, звучал неожиданно четко, почти по-военному.

— Раз так, придется тебе уйти.

— Еще неделю, — умолял Джон. — Еще месяц. Пожалуйста!

— Зачем? За месяц ничего не изменится. Ты ведь не выполнишь работу, Джон?

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Хотя бы неделю.

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Я не могу объяснить. Но он есть.

— Пора, Джон, — грустно сказала Молли.

— Нет!

— Ладно, как скажешь. Но тогда придется решать. Ты собираешься туда вернуться?

Джон молчал, опустив голову.

Мисс Хупер шуршала какими-то бумагами, потом принялась протирать стол. Между делом она произнесла:

— Не хочешь? Это понятно. Никто тебя не винит; ты долго ждал, чтобы попасть сюда. Но стать человеком ты еще не готов. Ничего, тоже можно понять. Это все не так-то просто. Останешься здесь, я подыщу тебе работу, а Шерлоку дадим другого. У меня есть хороший кандидат.

— Нет! — снова крикнул Джон, так резко и громко, что Шерлок вздрогнул. — Я вернусь. Я вернусь! Я отказываюсь.

— Ты боишься.

— Это ничего.

— Вернешься — и уже никогда не будет шанса восстановить равновесие.

— Знаю. Я больше не хочу, — сказал Джон. Потом вдруг сел на корточки и заплакал, громко, навзрыд. Шерлок смотрел на это с изумлением и ужасом. Он не знал, что должен сделать. Молли Хупер подошла к Джону и села перед ним, глядя, как он плачет.

— Извини, Джон. Можно спросить? Как это чувствуется? — она протянула руку и коснулась его щеки — Всегда было интересно, как это внутри, когда плачешь. Больно? Неприятно? Как если свет выключили?

— Как будто вот-вот умрешь, — ответил Джон.

— Умре-е-ешь, — протянула Молли разочарованно. — И стоит ли плакать?

— Как будто в первый раз умираешь, и еще не знаешь, что там будет.

— О.

— Я могу с ним попрощаться?

— Только не долго.

— Пару дней? Я хотел бы еще кое с чем попрощаться.

— Понимаю… ветер, вода, тепло, вкусно, смешно… да?

— Да.

— Только не долго, — повторила Молли, и Джон кивнул.

 

***

 

Джон смотрел сериал, когда Шерлок вернулся. Покосился в его сторону, а потом снова уставился на экран.

— Привет. Все в порядке?

Это стало привычным вопросом; Джон постоянно его задавал, а Шерлок никогда не знал, как ответить. Что именно считать порядком? И вообще, разве бывает такое, чтобы в порядке было все?

Шерлок остановился и попытался заметить в Джоне какие-то изменения. Припухшие от слез глаза? Рука, ненароком закрывающая лживый рот? Напряжение в широких плечах?

— Шерлок, ты снова?

— О чем ты?

— Этот Взгляд. Ты снова меня сверлишь Этим Взглядом.

Пожав плечами, Шерлок ушел на кухню. Зажег сигарету, заглянул в сахарницу, чтобы проверить, образовался ли осадок. Осадок был, и пена была, следовало заняться экспериментом — Шерлок не мог.

Бормотание телевизора стихло, Джон тоже пришел на кухню, с тяжелым вздохом отодвинул себе стул, приглашая к разговору. Друг напротив друга. Мигнула лампочка под абажуром.

— Кто ты? — спросил Шерлок. Джон облизал губы.

— Я твоя смерть.

— Моя смерть.

— Да. Извини.

Джон еще некоторое время сидел, ожидая его реакции, потом неловко пожал плечами и вышел. Шерлок догнал его в прихожей, толкнул к стене.

— Ещщще чего, — прошипел, сурово глядя сверху. — Мы не закончили.

— Шерлок, что там за шум? — крикнула миссис Хадсон из-за стенки.

И снова кухня, снова свет из-под абажура, две чашки чая. Пар над ними растворялся в воздухе, не долетая до лиц. Шерлок смотрел в свою кружку. Джон говорил.

— Я за тобой пришел, за твоей жизнью, такая вот работа. Почти получилось — тогда, с машиной — но в последний момент не смог, переиграл все. Еще пару раз пытался, но не хотел по-настоящему. Не нужно было показываться тебе тогда, в первый раз, но я ведь никогда раньше подобным не занимался. Ты меня увидел, и все, я уже не мог… все равно, что убить, а я не убийца. Просто твое время пришло, и мое пришло — прийти к тебе.

Шерлок поднял глаза, только на секунду, взглянуть, тут ли еще Джон — очень уж долго он молчал после этих слов. Он был здесь, сидел, забравшись с ногами на стул, лицо раскраснелось — видно, его дурацкий пестрый свитер оказался слишком теплым.

— Продолжай.

И Джон продолжил.

— Я думал, получится — надо только настроиться. Попросил дать мне время. Нам обоим. Мне казалось, я должен узнать тебя, прежде чем все случится. Казалось, так будет правильно. Но я снова ошибся. Так стало еще хуже.

Джон провел ладонью по лбу, взъерошил короткие светлые волосы.

— Или лучше. Тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть. Понятно одно — придется мне уволиться, — Джон нервно улыбнулся. — Теперь мы оба безработные.

— Я был сегодня на собеседовании. В той клинике, про которую ты мне все говорил.

— О! Это здорово, Шерлок! Когда приступаешь?

— Через неделю.

Джон широко улыбнулся. Шерлок не смог ответить тем же.

— Ты можешь стать человеком?

— Я умер, Шерлок. Ты ведь врач, должен понимать — это процесс необратимый.

— Расскажи мне все.

Шерлок хотел попросить, но вышел приказ. Джон отвел глаза, улыбнулся. Пожал плечами. И заговорил — не о том, что ждал услышать Шерлок.

— Наверное, ты думаешь — почему именно я. И именно к тебе. Просто мы связаны. Так уж вышло, что мы с тобой — друг для друга балансы. Это сложно объяснить и еще сложнее понять — ну, не тебе, ты же умный, а вот мне потребовалось много времени. Уже потом, после смерти. Я говорю про Правило Равновесия. На каждого жителя — свой отрез времени, каждому — свое предназначение, свои ошибки, прозрения и все такое. Не до мелочей, так, основные моменты. Ну и свобода выбора. Она всегда остается. Я выбрал — и закончил жизнь раньше, чем должен был. Мое нерастраченное время ушло к тебе. И мои ошибки, и мои предназначения, мои решения… потому что ты был на другом конце… времени? Жизни? Вот честно, здесь я так и не понял.

Чай медленно остывал. Шерлок повернул голову и увидел, что за окном пошел снег. Ерундовый, к утру растает. Нет; растает прежде, чем доберется до земли.

— Тебе было суждено умереть гораздо раньше, а мне — гораздо позже, но я нарушил равновесие. Такое часто бывает, это не ломает систему, только заставляет ее раскачиваться. Я умер и долго ждал. Ну, об этом не хочу… потом ты родился, и ко мне пришли. Все рассказали, научили, что делать, предупредили… сказали, скоро наступит твой черед — и я могу восстановить равновесие, если захочу. Забрать тебя сейчас и получить назад свои годы. Так можно, такое разрешается. По-моему, дикость. Но я тогда ничего не соображал, это я теперь понял.

— И что теперь будет? — спросил Шерлок. Джон удивленно округлил глаза.

— Да ничего. Ты выйдешь на работу, я научу этот треклятый автомат в супермаркете приличным манерам. Потом будет зима, — Джон тоже повернулся к окну. Они оба смотрели на снег, пока он не прекратил падать.

Тогда они пошли спать.

 

***

 

Шерлоку снился сон, будто ему разрешили спуститься и восстановить равновесие. Он нашел Джона в опиумном доме, в гостиной с бордовыми обоями. Джон лежал на резной кушетке и смотрел в потолок, медленно моргая. Шерлок подошел ближе, и Джон уставился прямо ему в глаза — хотя никак не мог видеть. Но встретил взгляд и сказал, тихо, отчетливо:

— Я знаю, почему ты пришел.

Шерлок склонил голову к плечу. _Удиви меня. Это элементарно, но ты удиви._

— Но ты пришел слишком поздно, ангел. Меня уже не спасти.

Шерлок мог забрать его прямо там, выпустить его свет, тихо, как делали многие его коллеги в комнатах, подобных этой. Но он просто смотрел в тусклые глаза, на маковые зернышки зрачков, и позволял этому человеку говорить. Это было интересно.

Губы Джона шевелились, но слова не долетали до сознания. Шерлоку часто снилось подобное; он не мог услышать людей, и все это понимали, и начинали переглядываться, хмурится, показывать на него. Он не мог прочитать книгу, буквы были непонятны, хотя и знакомы, Шерлок листал страницы, и просыпался в безумной тоске. В этот раз тоска тоже заполнила его до краев, и он протянул руку к Джону, желая коснуться — и тут же, как это бывает во снах, перенесся в другое время и место действия.

Они сидели на кровати в тесной комнатушке, окно, расположенное под потолком, впускало тусклый солнечный свет. Джон был так близко, что его дыхание задевало кожу на голом плече Шерлока. «Я займусь частным сыском, — говорил Джон весело, целуя его плечо и руку. — Рассчитаюсь с долгами. Стану искать нам клиентов, а ты будешь заглядывать им в души, как в дешевых спиритических салонах. Мы купим тебе тюрбан и трубку!».

Шерлок встал с кровати, и Джон сказал:

«У тебя крылья растут».

Шерлок расправил крылья и полетел. Все кругом слилось в пестрое мельтешение, а потом туман рассеялся, и Шерлок увидел Лондон. Далеко внизу. Увидел Джона, стоящего на крыше. Джон махал ему и смеялся. А потом полетел.

Вниз.

Шерлок дернулся всем телом и проснулся.

— Тихо, тихо, — пробормотал Джон, поцеловал его в плечо. — Спи, — и положил тяжелую ладонь поверх груди, защищая сердце. Шерлок закрыл глаза. Он думал. Вдвоем под одеялом было тесно и жарко, захотелось прогнать Джона. Почему он не пользуется этим временем? Проводит ночь, лежа рядом без сна. А мог бы… как там? Прощаться с ветром, дождем, вкусом и смехом.

Но лежит рядом.

Шерлок думал об этом, а еще о том, о чем думать не хотелось — о принятом решении, которое разум отвергало, а сны одобряли. И еще думал о том, какова вероятность того, что их равновесию суждено нарушаться снова и снова, на каждом витке спиральной реальности? Быть может, все это уже было пройдено тысячу раз, и со стороны они кажутся смешными, повторяя одни и те же ошибки, одни и те же подвиги? Качели самопожертвования. Где полет, там и падение.

Шерлок хотел еще над этим подумать, но уснул.

Ему снилась таблица Менделеева.

 

***

 

Шерлок искал в Джоне симптомы; они должны были проявиться. Прощание — болезнь заметная, но ничто из действий Джона не намекало на скорую разлуку. Не было грусти в его голосе, отчаяния — в ласках, и он не стремился закончить дела. Возможно, потому что не было никаких дел.

Только однажды вдруг спросил ни с того, ни с сего:

— Какие планы?

— М-м? — Шерлок был занят, извлекал пинцетом картонную почку. Они как раз решили сыграть в «Анатомию» — Шерлок сам удивился, когда раскопал эту настольную игру среди старого хлама. Джон был безнадежен — то и дело задевал пинцетом стенки или органы, раздавался противный гудок, означающий проигрыш. Шерлок побеждал третий раз подряд, и ему все еще не надоело.

— На будущее, я имею в виду, — сказал Джон беззаботно, не сводя глаз с пинцета.

— Нейрохирургия, — пациент был скорее жив, чем мертв, и Шерлок позволил промокнуть себе лоб — Джон использовал для этого рукав свитера. — После того, как искуплю свои грехи в этой скучной клинике. Займусь нейрохирургией — всегда хотел владеть умами.

Лгать Джону оказалось неожиданно легко — наверное, потому что у них это было взаимно.

— Звучит неплохо, — Джон вскочил на ноги, когда Шерлок закончил операцию и уложил пинцет в предназначенное для этого углубление. — Все, надоело. Ты в этом гениален, как мне пришло в голову играть с тобой?

Шерлок недоверчиво покосился на Джона, но тот смотрел с такой теплотой и восхищением, что пришлось срочно отвести взгляд. И потом еще пару секунд разглядывать узор ковра, успокаивая колотящееся сердце.

Джон не был жаден до времени или ощущений — мог полдня провести на диване рядом, глядя дурацкое телешоу или тихо листая книжку, пока Шерлок писал в свой блог подробности последнего разгаданного дела (не болезнь Меньера, куда более интересный случай). И ухмылялся, обнаружив буквально через секунду, что запись стерта, а блог временно заблокирован. Смс от Майкрофта пришло незамедлительно:

_«Я же предупреждал. Дело секретное»_

_«Оперативно работают твои программисты, назначь им премию»_

_«Всенепременно. Займись лучше делом, Шерлок»_

Желая хоть кому-то похвастаться, Шерлок рассказывал все Джону — и про королевскую особу, и про экстремальное лечение. А в доказательство предоставил пепельницу, стащенную из Букингемского дворца. Джон слушал, округлив глаза, недоверчиво улыбался и время от времени говорил:

«С ума сойти», или «Фантастика!».

Шерлок курил и вспоминал все свои интересные дела. Он хотел бы рассказать Джону о каждом — поведать одну историю за другой, увлекать, восхищать, интриговать, удерживать этими сказками, только вот никудышная из него вышла Шехерезада.

Они гуляли неподалеку от дома или добредали до Ридженс-парка. Ели у Анжело или пользовались добротой миссис Хадсон, угощаясь домашней выпечкой и, в качестве расплаты, выслушивая сплетни обо всех соседях. Занимались любовью — вдумчиво, неторопливо, смакуя мысль, что все можно – любое прикосновение, любая близость, любая глупость. Впервые не было стыдно или страшно, сложно или пошло — даже самые развратные фантазии Шерлока Джон воспринимал спокойно и с интересом. Шерлок пытался понять, отчего было так мучительно стыдно заниматься сексом раньше, и не мог вспомнить.

Он пытался выяснить границы терпения Джона, поражался им, но все же выводил свою добрую смерть из себя, и тогда Джон уходил «прогуляться» — но каждый раз возвращался, совершенно замерзший и в то же время «оттаявший».

Шерлок был бы полностью счастлив, если бы не знал то, о чем Джон не обмолвился ни словом.

На третий день после того, как все раскрылось, Джон сказал:

— Хочу поехать в Брайтон.

Шерлок выпускал дым колечками от скуки.

— Серьезно, Шерлок. Как думаешь, это можно устроить?

— Если ты соберешь мои вещи.

— Идет! — он просиял, вскочил на ноги, готовый немедленно бежать. — Где твой чемодан?

— В магазине, я полагаю.

— Дай-ка угадаю: теперь тебя надо поднять с дивана, одеть и довести до магазина?

— Проще было бы тебе сходить и купить все нужное. Но… это тоже вариант, — Шерлок закрыл один глаз, глядя в дымное колечко. — Скука.

— Бросал бы ты курить, — Джон стащил Шерлока с дивана, начал одевать, как маленького, Шерлок позволил ему, усмехаясь. — Сейчас ведь это нетрудно. Изобрели эти специальные пластыри, мне девушка в аптеке все объяснила. Можем купить их, если хочешь.

— Скука, — повторил Шерлок, и Джон замотал ему рот шарфом.

— Пойдем.

Шерлок выбрал крупный супермаркет и не прогадал. Джон откровенно развлекался, катаясь на эскалаторах и глазея на витрины. Ему улыбались абсолютно все продавщицы, надарили всяких вонючих парфюмерных пробников, а бесплатные журналы он набрал сам, очаровательно смущаясь и оправдываясь перед Шерлоком: «Надоело про твою медицину читать!».

Они купили все: и чемоданы, и разную бытовую мелочь в дорогу, и деликатесы на вечер — Шерлок решил вспомнить, что когда-то умел готовить. К счастью, он всегда прекрасно помнил код от украденной у Майкрофта золотой кредитной карты. Джон о своих «командировочных» больше не заикался.

Они вышли на стоянку перед магазином, когда на улице уже стемнело. Бродяжка перед магазином хрипло спросила:

— Не найдется мелочи, мистер?

Шерлок, вероятно, знал ее; он был знаком со многими бездомными в городе, потому что в свое время часто дежурил в отделении скорой помощи — там было вдоволь практики, он зашивал, вправлял, извлекал и перевязывал в режиме нон-стоп, и этот опыт потом очень пригодился на войне. В любом случае, лиц он не запоминал — болезни у бродяг были скучными и однообразными, раны от драк да обморожения.

Скользнув взглядом по девице, Шерлок заметил сыпь на ее запястьях и вместе с пятеркой сунул визитку Лестрейда; он таскал их десятками из кабинета, а потом раздавал пустячно больным или ипохондрикам, призывая обращаться в любое время дня и ночи. У всех должны быть свои маленькие радости.

За то время, пока они совершали покупки, выпал снег, и теперь влажный асфальт обледенел. Им пришлось вцепиться друг в друга, чтобы не упасть. Пакеты шуршали при каждом шаге, ноги скользили, и проще всего было бы вызвать такси.

Но они пошли пешком, вдыхая запах ночного Лондона и выдыхая молочно-белый дым.

Когда срезали путь через мрачный переулок, Джон вдруг застыл, как вкопанный, запрокинув лицо.

— Ну, в чем дело? — сердито спросил Шерлок. Он забыл перчатки, и у него мерзли руки. И нос, ужасно мерз нос. У Джона не мерзло ничего, разумеется. — Тебя так впечатлил этот грязный переулок?

— Нет, звезды, — спокойно ответил Джон, и Шерлок тоже запрокинул голову к небу. Зимнее черное небо было усыпано мелкими белыми крошками, и Шерлок в первую секунду удивился: не знал, что в Лондоне видно звезды. Никогда не смотрел. Не было надобности. — Как… красиво, — выдохнул Джон.

— А если оттуда смотреть вниз, тоже красиво? — заинтересовался Шерлок. Джон пожал плечами.

— Кто его знает. Я не смотрел. Как-то не приходило в голову.

Покосился на Шерлока.

— Она у меня, сам знаешь, не самая светлая.

Шерлок скривился, ускорив шаг.

— Долго еще будешь мне это припоминать?

— Вечность, — зловеще уверил Джон.

Разбрасывался невыполнимыми обещаниями.

Они вернулись домой и долго возились на кухне, пытаясь разморозить не то мидии, не то устрицы. В конечном итоге поужинали сэндвичами и вишневым пирогом из коробки. Затем устроились возле обогревателя, представляя, что сидят у камина. Закутались в пледы, взяли по чашечке чая, и… погрузились в молчание.

Джон нарушил его лишь однажды. Повернулся и взглянул в сторону окна; Шерлок подумал, его привлек шум дождя, но Джон смотрел на скрипку.

— Сыграешь мне?

— Может, позже, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон рассеянно согласился:

— Позже…

 

***

 

Они добирались до Брайтона на поезде; Шерлок скучал, а Джон листал журналы или таращился в окно. Потом вышел в туалет и долго не возвращался. Шерлок нашел его в конце поезда, у открытого окна. Джон высунул голову навстречу ветру.

— Уши отморозишь, — бросил Шерлок, вытаскивая зажигалку. Уши Джона и впрямь приобрели тревожный малиновый оттенок.

— Не кури, — крикнул Джон куда-то в окошко. — Иди сюда.

Ему пришлось потесниться, чтобы Шерлок тоже смог высунуться. Ветер тут же ударил в лицо, глаза заслезились, дыхание перехватило. Джон счастливо засмеялся. Они увидели голову поезда, когда тот стал плавно поворачивать. Они увидели вдалеке море.

 

***

 

Шерлок заранее позаботился о том, чтобы им было, где переночевать. Они заняли одну из комнат в большом, рассыпающемся от старости доме — в том, что поближе к набережной. У них была одна кровать на двоих, но никто не стал задавать вопросы.

Бросив свои сумки, они отправились гулять. Джон заявил, что хочет «немного исследовать» город, и полдня таскал Шерлока по узким улочкам, где стены были украшены высокохудожественным граффити. Они потеряли час в старом районе, где им пытались впихнуть разное старье — то, что продавцы гордо называли «винтаж», Шерлок бы характеризовал более честным: «хлам». Море все время было где-то рядом, на соседней улице, за стеной аккуратных, трехэтажных домиков, но стоило им свернуть к пирсу, как Джон менял курс. Может, он просто оттягивал момент встречи.

Наконец, они выбрались к пляжу, покрытому крупной белой галькой. Сели на низкую, накренившуюся скамейку и стали смотреть на море. Рядом поставили бумажные стаканчики с цветным сорбетом, продающимся на набережной — есть не хотелось. Говорить, впрочем, тоже. Шерлок удивился тому, каким скучным было это море. Огромное – да, и очень серое, оно сливалось с небом. С рокотом волны обрушивались на каменистый пляж, заставляли гальку влажно блестеть. Людей практически не было, пустынный пляж был открыт всем ветрам.

— Где твой шарф? — спросил Джон, не сводя глаз с морской линии.

— Я думал, он твой.

— Давно уже твой. Почему не надел?

— Не хотел дисгармонировать, — фыркнул Шерлок. Джон повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него: черные кудри и пальто, белая кожа, серые глаза. Серое небо, белая галька. Черно-белый мир.

Желтый растаявший сорбет в стаканчиках.

Немного погодя, Джон встал и расстегнул куртку.

— Конец ноября, — напомнил Шерлок. Джон кивнул, прыгая на одной ноге — он стягивал носок. Когда взялся за пряжку ремня, Шерлок отвернулся. — Не слишком ли холодно для моря?

— Не бывает слишком холодно для моря, — заявил Джон, сняв рубашку и отдав ее Шерлоку, чтобы ветром не унесло. Всю одежду он аккуратно сложил на скамейке, прежде чем двинуться к морю. Шерлок все же повернулся и проводил его взглядом — Джон неторопливо шагал, обнаженный и прямой. Пару раз споткнулся, и до Шерлока донеслись приглушенные ругательства. Босиком по гальке, должно быть, больно.

Кто-то позади рассмеялся. Пара мальчишек, старшеклассники, которые околачиваются здесь после уроков. Темные ветровки, грязные кроссовки. Один из них достал сотовый телефон, чтобы снять происходящее. Шерлок задумался, не подобрать ли ему гальку и не устроить ли обстрел по мишеням, но пришел к выводу, что Джон это не оценит. К тому же, тот был уже у самой кромки воды, его фигура казалась крохотной и смутной.

Шерлок видел, как Джон застыл на секунду, прежде чем ступить в море. Он пошел навстречу тревожным волнам, расправив плечи и высоко подняв голову. Когда сильная волна ударила ему в грудь, он раскинул руки в стороны, запрокинул голову к небу, продолжая шагать. Должно быть, чувствовал себя очень свободным.

Он стоял по пояс в море довольно долго, а Шерлок ждал его на берегу. Но потом Джон дернулся, запрыгал на одной ноге, повалился в воду, потеряв равновесие. Шерлок вскочил и ринулся к нему, за пару секунд преодолев расстояние. Он поднял высокие брызги, загребая воду ботинками. Штанины брюк тут же отяжелели и прилипли к ногам; вода оказалась ледяной, как и следовало ожидать. Джон уже поднялся, стоял, вглядываясь сквозь воду вниз, изучая дно.

— Чертова штука, — сказал он, когда Шерлок оказался рядом. И протянул ему на раскрытой ладони сплющенную красную крышку с острыми зазубринами; такие бывают на бутылках с колой. — Я сначала подумал, что это ракушка.

Они выбрались на берег, Джон прихрамывал на ту же ногу, что когда-то беспокоила Шерлока. Оказавшись на суше, Шерлок скинул пальто и укутал Джона.

— Я не мерзну, — сообщил тот, но Шерлок никак не отреагировал. Когда Джон устроился на скамейке, Шерлок сел на землю, чтобы осмотреть его ступню. Тонкая линия пореза была совсем бледной и почти незаметной; Шерлок провел по ней пальцем, чтобы удостовериться: да, повреждение эпидермиса. Крови, разумеется, не было.

— Щекотно, Шерлок!

— Ты же мужчина, терпи, — Шерлок мстительно провел пальцем по ступне снова, едва царапая ногтем. Джон совершенно несолидно хихикнул и дернул ногой, угодив Шерлоку по носу. От неожиданности Шерлок приземлился на свою пятую точку, вытаращив глаза. Приложил палец к ноздре, останавливая кровотечение.

— Прости, я не… это вышло случайно, — Джон взял его за подбородок, заставив приподнять лицо. — Погоди, дай, посмотрю.

— Да уж, ты посмотри, — мрачно ответил Шерлок. — Полюбуйся на дело ног своих. Надеюсь, тебе уже стыдно.

— Не стоит так раскисать из-за какой-то… — Джон стер пальцами кровь с его верхней губы и уставился на свою руку, взгляд его на секунду стал отрешенным, — …мелочи, — наконец, закончил он, вернувшись к реальности. Шерлок смотрел на него очень внимательно, и Джон, почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке, отвлек его внимание лучшим способом из возможных. Когда их губы встретились, мальчишки на берегу заулюлюкали.

— Пойдем отсюда, — напряженно попросил Шерлок.

Долго шагая вдоль кромки моря, они набрели на пустынный пляж, где галька была перемешана с белым песком. Неподалеку находилось кафе, довольно унылое в это время года — внутри не оказалось ни одного посетителя, зато целых четыре официанта, и все равно им пришлось ждать, прежде чем сделать заказ.

На сытый желудок море уже не казалось таким угрюмым и неприветливым. В сумерках бескрайний простор воды приобрел мистический, почти сказочный вид. Вдалеке, на набережной, зажглись фонари, но берега их желтый свет не достигал. Здесь, казалось, светилось само небо — тускло-белым, молочным свечением, на фоне которого черными штрихами метались птичьи силуэты. Расстелив пальто вместо покрывала, Шерлок и Джон сели на берегу, у самой воды.

— Ты раньше видел море? Когда был живым? — спросил Шерлок.

— Да. Да, один раз, я был здесь с сестрой и еще одной девушкой. Все говорили, она будет мне хорошей партией. Но я тогда чаще о карточных партиях думал, чем о брачных.

— Подробностей я не спрашивал, — грубо отрезал Шерлок. — Здесь у нас не вечер воспоминаний.

Джон усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Шерлок сдвинул брови, перекатывал на языке, прежде чем спросить.

Как глупо.

Он взял круглый камушек и швырнул его в море. Темнота проглотила его прежде, чем он ушел под воду. И Шерлок спросил:

— Когда ты жил… ты любил кого-то?

— Да.

— Я не имею в виду сыновнюю или братскую любовь…

— Конечно, я понял.

Шерлок кивнул, пытаясь разглядеть в сумерках, где кончается море и начинается берег.

— Кого?

— Сейчас уже не вспомнить. Это было так давно, Шерлок…

Он все еще усмехался. И лгал, конечно.

— Спасибо, — сухо сказал Шерлок, Джон кивнул. Затем вскочил на ноги.

— Подождешь?

Шерлок думал было, Джон снова решил искупаться, но тот побежал в сторону кафе. Шерлок сидел и слушал, как море подбирается все ближе с каждым приливом волн.

— Не обольщайся, ты его не получишь, — сказал Шерлок. Дернул плечом. — Впрочем, я тоже.

Джон вернулся, с шумом и пыхтением устраивался рядом, вынудив Шерлока покинуть Чертоги и открыть глаза. Джон зажег свечу, воткнув ее в песок возле их ног. И теперь охранял маленький огонек, закрыв ладонями от ветра.

Шерлок силился понять, что к чему.

— Сантименты? — обреченно уточнил он.

— Сантименты, — обнадежил Джон. — И прости, что я тогда затушил свечку.

— Это ничего для меня не значило.

— Я знаю.

— Ты выглядишь глупо.

— Я знаю, — Джон улыбнулся, убрал руки, и Шерлок дернулся вперед, чтобы защитить огонь от ветра. Джон засмеялся. — Она не погаснет, не переживай.

— И не думал даже.

— Конечно…

— Именно так.

— Помолчи лучше!

Когда свечка почти догорела, Шерлок вынул ее из песка. Капнул немного воска себе на ладонь, позволил ему застыть, а потом сцарапал с кожи и сунул в рот. Джон смотрел на него с любопытством.

— В детстве я любил так делать, — объяснил Шерлок зачем-то.

— Это ведь больно.

— Да.

Джон взял у него свечу, вылил воск себе на ладонь, гладкую, без единой линии. Шерлок накрыл его ладонь сверху, и воск застыл между их рук.

— Нам рано вставать завтра, — напомнил Джон спустя некоторое время.

— Если не хотим пропустить поезд, — уточнил Шерлок.

— Не хотим, у тебя ведь завтра важный день, — Джон посмотрел ему в глаза, и Шерлоку пришлось справиться со страхом. Он говорит про работу. Только про работу. Встретив взгляд Джона, Шерлок выглядел безмятежно.

Они повернулись к морю спиной и пошли в город. Но прежде, чем покинуть пляж, Джон увлек Шерлока на песчаный пригорок. Улыбаясь заговорщически, Джон вдруг повалился на спину и растянулся на песке, размахивая руками и ногами. Шерлок закатил глаза к небу, но аккуратно опустился рядом, повторяя его движения. Они поднялись и пошли к дому, оставив двух песчаных ангелов исчезать в сумерках.

 

***

 

В тесной ванной было не разойтись. Шерлок прислонился к раковине, стараясь избежать столкновений с локтем Джона — тот рьяно чистил зубы, встав на цыпочки, чтобы не так заметно было в зеркале их разницу в росте.

— Зачем тебе это? — не выдержал Шерлок, когда острый локоть в очередной раз заехал ему по ребрам. — У тебя изо рта ничем никогда не пахнет.

— Может, я хочу, чтобы пахло, — сердито покосился на него Джон. Он выглядел уморительно, перепачканный пастой, в нелепой пестрой пижаме и тапочках. Такой домашний. Такой настоящий.

Шерлоку все это казалось дикостью, безумием. Его смерть и любовник стоит рядом с ним, в тапочках, изображающих двух пушистых…

— Что это вообще? Мыши? Кролики?

— Мне кажется, это морские свинки.

Пару секунд они оба в недоуменном молчании разглядывали ноги Джона, а потом расхохотались.

Когда пришло время, погасили свет и легли в постель, под одно одеяло. Смотрели друг на друга в темноте, соприкасаясь ногами. И это тоже было дико, невозможно. Шерлок не мог привыкнуть к тому, что можно вот так — и по-другому тоже можно, что Джон хочет того же. Легче легкого протянуть руку и тронуть, поцеловать, прижаться; показать, что собираешься инициировать половой акт.

Невероятно.

Губы Джона были мягкими и влажными, оставляли следы, которые сначала горели, а потом становились уязвимыми для холода, для всей тысячи сквозняков в этом щелястом доме. Руки Джона были теплыми и крепкими, сжимали, гладили, искали что-то на его теле, направляли, сдавливали. Шерлок задыхался в чересчур крепких, мужских, грубых объятьях, замирал от внезапных хриплых стонов под ухом, загорался от трения — тело по телу, тело по простыне, в темноте, в безвоздушном пространстве.

Шерлок хотел всего, и не мог решить, с чего начать. Он сползал вниз по телу Джона, ощупывая ребра, целуя живот, мягкий, но мгновенно напрягающийся от слишком смелой ласки. Шерлок вылизывал, кусал, прижимался щекой и носом, вдыхал и временами забывал выдохнуть. Джон содрогался под ним, ища выход своему напряжению, впиваясь зубами в уголок подушки – не кричать, только не кричать, приличия прежде всего. Джон запрокидывал голову, выставляя короткую шею с твердым адамовым яблоком, которое Шерлок облизывал и хватал губами; так хотел надкусить — оставить отпечаток, оставить признание. Что-нибудь вроде:

_Я должен тебе._

_Я должен тебе себя._

Горячий и влажный от пота, соленый, как море, сильный, как море, вечный, как море… его Джон стонал и просил, шептал, вздрагивал, умоляюще бормотал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос, вскидывая бедра. Шерлок держал его, держал его крепко, играя губами, вынуждая жевать несчастную подушку, вынуждая запустить пальцы в кудри и дернуть:

— Твою мать, Шерлок!

— Не будем в постели о мамуле, — хмыкнул Шерлок и склонился над пахом, проследил языком венку от основания к кончику, поцеловал в головку, так нежно, как умел, как способен был.

И потом — ловко и вероломно — проник пальцем в узкое отверстие, протиснулся глубже, насадил на себя Джона. Ласкал и массировал изнутри, уверенно надавливая именно там, где нужно. Придерживал изнывающего Джона, положив руку ему на живот, оставляя без внимания все, что было ниже. Раздвигал и растягивал, двигал пальцами, радуясь, что они такие длинные — желал погрузиться еще глубже в Джона, желал оказаться внутри, остаться там. Пот заливал глаза, горело в груди, что-то горело и кажется, шел дым, или просто туман поднялся и проник в щели вместе с ветром, кто знает? Шерлок не знал, не думал, не анализировал, был слеп и глух, мог только улыбаться, как идиот. Джон открыл глаза, мутные от желания, влажные, короткие светлые ресницы слиплись стрелочками, в уголках набухали слезы. Джон ухмыльнулся во все лицо, взглянув на Шерлока.

— Измываешься надо мной, садист чертов?

Сцапал за плечо, притянул к себе, уронил на себя практически. Укусил за мочку уха, у Шерлока по всему телу дрожь пробежала от этого, он не сдержал глухого стона, и Джон зашептал горячо, восхитительно горячо и близко, касаясь губами ушной раковины:

— Через четыре часа нам нужно быть на вокзале, и если еще три ты будешь меня мучить, то я…

Шерлок не дослушал угрозу. Подхватил Джона под колено, закидывая его ногу себе на плечо. Джон выглядел смущенным этими манипуляциями, но смотрел на Шерлока доверчиво и восхищенно, как всегда. Внутри что-то перевернулось, и было утихший огонь занялся снова, взметнулся пепел, забил горло, горло перехватило, захотелось кашлять и курить. Шерлок скосил глаза вниз, чтобы быть уверенным, что все сделает правильно. Это было не менее ответственно, чем операция; не менее тонко, чем скрипичная партия. Шерлок прежде никогда подобным не занимался, но все получилось легко, естественно. Его тело умело, знало лучше, двигалось легко и плавно, так что разум остался за бортом. Джон вскрикнул и закусил губу, смотрел на Шерлока снизу вверх, широко распахнув глаза. Медленно вдыхал и выдыхал, медленно моргал, и все не отводил взгляда. Как одурманенный.

Шерлок двигался все быстрее, впервые за долгое время он снова в совершенстве управлял своим телом, он снова был гибким, и стремительным, и легким, он снова мог не бояться внезапной, неловкой боли или дрожи, не бояться ничего.

Джон выгнулся раз, другой и закричал почти по-птичьи, раскинув руки, зарываясь затылком в подушку. Вязкой струей излился себе на живот и грудь. Шерлок замер в растерянности, не зная, как поступить. Тяжелая нога Джона сползала с его плеча, тело Джона расслабленно обмякло. Но вот он открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Давай, — сказал он просто, неловко извернулся и обхватил Шерлока ногами за талию, прижимая ближе. Шерлок выдохнул, закрыв глаза, и яростно принялся вбиваться в горячее тело, внутри у него поднималась тугая волна, но все никак не могла достигнуть предела, а хотелось этого до исступленной дрожи, до крика отчаянья. Шерлок двигался быстро и коротко, его тело не знало усталости, не знало покоя. Не знало утешения. Тело его было сломано, несовершенно, закрыто для счастья, того, что он когда-то презрительно звал плебейским удовольствием.

— Шерлок, — раздался шепот в темноте, и пришлось открыть глаза, пришлось вернуться в реальность, в эту комнату, в эту постель, не прекращая судорожно вколачиваться в смысл своего существования. Джон смотрел понимающе и чуть насмешливо. — Ты слишком громко думаешь.

И тут его отпустило. Он засмеялся, положил ладонь Джону на грудь и был застигнут врасплох. Наслаждение оказалось велико, непомерно, слишком щедрым для одного. Чем-то из разряда незабываемого. Шерлок был опустошен и заполнен, он, кажется, на секунду забыл собственное имя, он даже имя Джона забыл, выбитый из реальности приливной мощной волной.

Потом рухнул на липкое, но совершенно ничем не пахнущее тело, был укутан одеялом, наделен половиной подушки, почему-то влажной. Ах да, Джон ведь ее жевал.

Все тело дрожало и совершенно не подчинялось ему; глаза смыкались. Это почти пугало. Шерлок пробормотал, почти не размыкая губ:

— Поставь будильник.

Получил в ответ сварливое «Спи уже!» и подчинился.


	7. Chapter 7

Чудовищная рань — должно быть такое обозначение на часах, потому что ни единая отметина циферблата не способна передать это ощущение. Просто сказать — пять утра, пять тридцать утра – недостаточно, подумал Шерлок. Он зевнул так широко, что едва не разорвал себе рот. В его глазах остался песок Брайтона, иначе почему они так чесались и зудели? Ветром надуло. Даже в его чертовых кудряшках был песок, и Шерлок в которых раз задумался о самом кардинальном решении этой проблемы. Он бы давно обрился, хотя бы назло Майкрофту, но это означало бы поддаться на его неумелые уколы (в школе из-за кудрей дразнили куда хуже).

Такси довезло их до дома, и Джон ушел с сумками, пожелав удачи в первый рабочий день. Машина повернула на Кинг-стрит, Шерлок назвал другой адрес, и водитель многозначительно ухмыльнулся ему в зеркало заднего вида: «Прогуливаешь, приятель?».

— Я вам не приятель, — буркнул Шерлок сонно. — И на вашем месте, я бы проверил эту родинку за ухом.

Он набрал сообщение и немного подремал в машине, пока дожидался ответ. Майкрофт предсказуемо проигнорировал его, пришлось звонить.

— Что происходит? — короткая реплика словно состояла из одних шипящих. Шерлок вдруг представил, как Майкрофт прячется за портьерой, чтобы поговорить по телефону. Ему стало смешно, но в этом было что-то истерическое.

— Просто звоню поболтать, — заявил Шерлок лениво, и пару секунд было слышно только тяжелое пыхтение в трубке. Наконец, брат выдавил:

— Что случилось?!!

И Шерлок снова рассмеялся.

— Поставь бокал на место и выходи на улицу.

— Ты с ума сошел? У меня важное…

— Знаю, — перебил Шерлок. — В газете писали. Светское общество обойдется без тебя пару минут; по правде говоря, они все наверняка мечтают, что этот толстый зануда куда-нибудь смотается, и можно будет начать веселье. Так что выходи, — Шерлок выглянул в окно. — Через две минуты.

Дождя не было, но Майкрофт раскрыл зонтик — должно быть, опасался быть замеченным. У него имелся удивительный талант — никогда не попадаться в объектив светской хронике (в противном случае он выкупал все снимки у журналистов, но это было дорого, так что пришлось совершенствовать маскировочные навыки). В консервативном черном смокинге Майкрофт был похож на пингвина или афериста. От него упоительно пахло сигаретами — видимо, в высшем обществе курят, и Майкрофту приходится с этим мириться. Вряд ли он так же кривит лицо, когда премьер-министр затягивается. Шерлок — другое дело, ему всегда приятно прочитать нотацию.

— Ужасно выглядишь, — бросил Шерлок, останавливаясь в луже. Майкрофт вопросительно поднимает брови, но этого не видно из-за зонта. Помимо плотной черной ткани, Шерлок видит только тонкие губы и округлый подбородок. И руку, нервно сжимающую изогнутую ручку.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Майкрофт раздраженно. — Если ты снова собираешься устроить что-то скандальное…

— Когда это я устраивал что-то скандальное? — Шерлок подпустил в голос обиду.

— Как насчет благотворительного вечера, который организовывала мамуля?

— Сколько можно припоминать мне это!

Майкрофт фыркнул, и на секунду повисла неловкая пауза. Наконец, Майкрофт сделал крошечный шажок вперед, носок его блестящей черной туфли едва не влез в лужу.

— Шерлок, у меня мало времени. Говори.

— Просто проезжал мимо. Решил заглянуть. Только и всего.

— Как-то не верится.

— Твои проблемы. Ну, я спешу. У меня сегодня первый рабочий день.

— Да, и ты… — эффектная пауза длилась, пока Майкрофт вытаскивал старинные папины часы на цепочке, — уже опоздал на двадцать минут.

— Поэтому и спешу, — Шерлок развернулся. Майкрофт дернулся было следом, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Шерлок!

Он обернулся через плечо. Майкрофт поднял зонт, его бледное лицо казалось растерянным и почти… Шерлок бы сказал «испуганным», но язык не повернулся.

— И это все? Ты точно ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Я многое хочу тебе сказать, Майкрофт, но мамуля учила, что джентльмены не выражаются.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, махнул рукой и зашагал прочь.

— Шерлок!

Да что же такое... Майкрофт всегда, вечно все усложнял. Будто и без того не было сложно.

Шерлок снова оглянулся, и увидел, что теперь Майкрофт стоит в луже. В луже и с зонтом. Нелепый человек. Он смотрел слишком пристально.

— Я помню, что тебе не нужна моя помощь, — сказал он внятно. — Но если однажды она понадобится, ты ведь скажешь?

Шерлок моргнул. И соврал — так же легко, как обычно:

— Конечно.

 

***

 

Шерлоку нужно было уладить еще одно дело, прежде чем все закончится.

Он зашел в госпиталь через главный вход, как тысячи раз прежде. Расстегивая пальто на ходу, прошел к лифту. Медсестра за стойкой кивнула ему, слишком занятая бумагами, чтобы разбираться — да и прекрасно знала, что останавливать Холмса бессмысленно.

Он стянул шарф и запихнул его в карман. В лифте по инерции чуть не нажал на четвертый этаж, но вовремя спохватился. Ему нечего было делать в хирургическом отделении; хотелось повидать Лестрейда — выкурить последнюю сигарету — но это было бы слишком подозрительно, начни он прощаться со всеми.

Шерлок провел пальцем по кнопкам и нажал самую нижнюю.

Когда он вошел в морг, Молли уже была там. Смена ее только началась, и Молли еще не успела надеть халат — была в старомодной темной блузке и брюках, которые делали ее ноги короче. Выглядела Молли так, словно смена уже кончалась — бледная, уставшая, с синевой под глазами. Но широкая радостная улыбка сделала ее лицо почти симпатичным.

— Шерлок! Как славно, что ты пришел. То есть… я рада вас видеть. То есть… — она с усилием прекратила поток лепетания и преданно уставилась на Шерлока. — Тебе что-то нужно? К нам поступил мужчина, внутренние кровоизлияния, — она запнулась, когда Шерлок прекратил сверлить ее взглядом и шагнул, сокращая расстояние между ними. Распахнув глаза еще шире, чем прежде, она запрокинула голову — Шерлок подошел вплотную, и теперь они стояли близко, но не касаясь. Шерлок прятал руки в карманах. Он сказал, медленно и низко:

— Мне нужна ты.

 

***

 

Кофе, два кусочка сахара. Молли за ним сбегала, пока Шерлок осматривал тело. Внутренние кровоизлияния вызваны ударом, автомобильная авария, ничего интересного. Трупные пятна скопились на спине и шее сзади. Шерлок стянул перчатки и кинул их в мусорную корзину. Забрал у Молли кофе, выпил, не поморщившись. Не отводя глаз от покойника.

Чисто вымытый, опустошенный, нагой. Весь напоказ — все мелкие шрамы, и покраснения, и родинки. С расслабленными мышцами, жесткой, будто прорезиненной кожей.

И он таким будет?

Покончив с кофе, Шерлок взглянул на Молли. Все это время она наблюдала за ним издали, не сводила глаз, как прежде, как обычно. Шерлок привык к этому и не замечал; привязанность застенчивой девчоки-патологоанатама была полезна, а потому не раздражала.

— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок, махнув пустым стаканом. Смял его и бросил в ведро. Покачал головой. Зачем он постоянно их сминает? Зачем он это делает?..

— У тебя все хорошо? — спросила Молли тоненько. Она так жалела его, когда он ходил с тростью. Ей нравилось видеть его страдальцем, ждущим утешения. Она как-то сказала, что он грустный, когда думает, что его никто не видит.

Что за бред?

— Я хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что.

— Конечно! Все, что угодно! Если я могу помочь…

— Ты могла бы оставить Джона в покое.

Молли вздохнула, плечи ее поникли.

— Извини. Мне жаль, мне так жаль, правда.

— Это значит «нет»?

— Это значит «нет».

— Ведь ты все решаешь. Ты главная, не так ли?

Молли покачала головой, виновато посмотрела на него.

— Не то чтобы главная. Просто старшая. Они все когда-то были людьми, а я всегда была такой.

— Когда ты говоришь «всегда», ты имеешь в виду…

— _С самого начала,_ — кивнула Молли. 

Шерлок смотрел на нее и пытался осознать это. Молли Хупер, это вечно запинающееся, краснеющее недоразумение в нелепой одежде — Смерть. Разве это возможно? Или она настолько хорошая актриса? Или он окончательно спятил?

Вариант с безумием Шерлок рассматривать не стал.

Рука Молли в сотый раз взметнулась к волосам, поправить невразумительный хвостик, и Шерлок решил, что нет — не стоит переоценивать Молли. Она действительно была недоразумением, и она с ним заигрывала. Смерть с ним заигрывала. Шерлоку пришло в голову, что за вечность можно было бы овладеть навыками флирта чуть лучше; но он был не из тех, кто вправе судить об этом.

— Я хочу обговорить все условия, — заявил Шерлок, стараясь держаться прямо. Его голос звучал спокойно, несмотря на все, что творилось в его душе. Молли прижала руку к губам.

— О, Шерлок!..

— Я хочу быть уверенным, что это сработает. Если нет никаких вариантов. Расскажи мне об этом правиле.

Обычно все было наоборот, но в этот раз в просторной комнате морга звучал тонкий голосок Молли Хупер, а Шерлок внимательно слушал.

 

***

 

Стой на месте. Не двигайся. Не отводи от меня взгляд.

Да. Вот так правильно.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

Все было правильно. Наконец-то. Все было правильно, все было элементарно. Шерлок выдыхал, и белый пар срывался с его губ вместе с шепотом.

— Так. Да. Все верно.

Не мог сделать шаг; глупо. До чего нелепо и глупо — забраться так далеко, и в последний момент…

Это зовется «ступор первого надреза». Шерлок слышал, такое часто случается с интернами. Ему, конечно, не пришлось этого пережить.

Не приходилось. Прежде.

Плоская крыша была его операционной, холодной и стерильной. Небо было белым и провисающим, марлевым. Шерлок встал на приступку, на самый край крыши. С крыши соседнего дома взметнулись голуби, и Шерлок проводил их взглядом.

Джон стоял внизу.

— Стой на месте. Не двигайся.

Джон смотрел на него.

— Не отводи взгляд.

Пожалуйста.

Так глупо. Машина, цветочный горшок, пуля, даже тот нелепый взрыв в палате — все это было неправильным; не то, что сейчас. И все же Шерлоку было страшно. Его ноги не двигались, его пальцы совсем заледенели. Маленькая фигурка Джона внизу расплывалась из-за тумана, поднятого легкими Шерлока (вдох-выдох-вдох-выдохвдохвыдох, гипервентиляция и последующий риск потерять сознание — не худший выход, но не для него, нет, он способен сделать это с достоинством). Шерлок шевельнулся, и Джон взметнул в воздух руку, будто приветствуя Шерлока.

Будто пытаясь удержать на краю.

— Не нужно, Джон.

Он растянул губы в улыбке — это было непросто. Джон смотрел, Шерлок не мог различить его лица, но знал наверняка. Не отрывал взгляда. Стоял на месте. Ждал его.

И Шерлок шагнул навстречу.

Он просто потерял равновесие.

А потом нашел.

Он летел, и внизу мелькали городские огни; городские крыши ловили солнце, ветер дергал за полы плаща, затягивал шарф петлей на горле. Шептал в ухо; крылья распахнулись за спиной бесшумно и безболезненно, Джон протягивал к нему руки, Джон ловил его.

Так близко так хорошо так правильно Джон.

Резкий удар выключил свет.

 

***

 

Шерлок открыл глаза, когда его везли на каталке. И второй раз — уже в операционной. Человек в белом склонился над ним, и Шерлоку пришло в голову, что это кто-то знакомый — уж не сам ли Лестрейд тряхнул стариной? Но обдумывать было тяжело, мысли не слушались, распадались в труху, стоило сосредоточиться на них.

Где-то вдали грохотало — видимо, взрывы. Его зацепило осколком? Автоматной очередью? Война все-таки победила.

— Он приходит в себя. Анастезию, — резко скомандовали сверху. Шерлок попытался открыть рот, но губы ссохлись вместе. Он смотрел за плечо хирурга, туда, где стоял Джон — печальный и добрый, наполненный светом. Джон не двигался и смотрел только на него; всегда. Джон улыбнулся ему, слабо, но уверенно:

«Я здесь. Все хорошо, Шерлок. Просто держись».

Шерлок перевел взгляд на мужчину, который стоял рядом с Джоном. На нем был дорогой костюм и темные очки на пол-лица. Он положил руку Джону на плечо, то ли утешая, то ли удерживая. Он жевал жвачку.

Шерлок снова попытался открыть рот; все расплывалось. Кто-то прижал маску к его лицу. Шерлок сопротивлялся до последнего — он догадывался, что видит Джона в последний раз. Так что не отрывал от него глаз, пока это не стало невыносимо — держать их открытыми.

У Шерлока был разрыв селезенки и множественные закрытые переломы, не говоря уже о сотрясении.

Он выжил, упав с четвертого этажа.

— Что это было, псих? Демонстративное самоубийство? — спросила Салли через неделю, проверяя его показатели и меняя капельницу. Шерлок не ответил. Он глядел на белую стенку напротив кровати, но все равно периферийным зрением заметил и новую подводку на нижнем веке медсестры (жена Андерсона уехала к матери на неделю, надо полагать), и мимолетный жест — когда она поправила одеяло, на мгновение сжав его ступню через ткань в утешающем жесте. По части утешений Донаван была хуже мужчин — все эти сантименты пугали ее до смерти.

К счастью, не только ее. Майкрофт вообще с ним не разговаривал. Приходил регулярно, видимо, секретарша внесла «посещение брата» в его ежедневный график обязательным пунктом. Приходил и молчал. Иногда пил местный кофе из бумажного стаканчика, страдальчески кривясь после каждого глотка. Допив, сминал стаканчик в кулаке и долго смотрел на ту же стену, что и Шерлок, пытаясь понять.

Они с Лестрейдом вступили в сговор, кажется. По крайней мере, общались явно больше, чем положено доктору и посетителю. Лестрейд всегда поджидал Майкрофта в коридоре после посещений. Шерлок видел, как Майкрофт вытягивается по стойке «смирно» перед его лечащим доктором — в узком промежутке между опущенными жалюзи Шерлок сумел разглядеть больше, чем бедняга Лестрейд сумеет и за десять лет. Если, конечно, кто-нибудь ему не подскажет.

Шерлок мимолетно улыбался, а потом снова переводил взгляд на стену.

Лестрейд приходил редко, дел в госпитале хватало. К тому же он, кажется, не знал, как себя вести с Шерлоком теперь. Один раз он тихим, срывающимся голосом устроил ему отповедь, а потом бухнул кулаком по стене — глупый мальчишеский жест, не для представительного заведующего отделением. Потом глупо выкручивался перед вбежавшей на шум медсестрой, прятал сбитые костяшки за спину, прикрыл темный след на стене, сдвинув пустую вазу на тумбочке (цветов Шерлоку никто не носил, и на том спасибо). Устроил цирк. Шерлок думал, что после этого не вернется — ясно же, кого на самом деле он хотел ударить.

Но вернулся и даже пытался шутить; «Шерлок, я поседел из-за тебя!». Пересказывал интересные случаи, махал ладонью перед глазами, привлекая внимание. Однажды взял его за руку — Шерлок хотел наградить его презрительным взглядом, но чувствовал себя слишком усталым для этого. Слишком разбитым.

Лестрейд пожал его пальцы и выпустил. Снова наговорил глупостей — теперь уже в духе того, что «если тебе было так плохо, почему ты не сказал мне? Пошли бы, напились, придумали вместе что-нибудь. Я же здесь, Шерлок, все это время был здесь, и телефон ты знаешь! Для чего еще нужны друзья?..».

Шерлок разлепил губы.

— У меня нет друзей, — сказал он, глядя в стенку. Грег помолчал, переваривая, а потом вдруг погладил его по голове, как маленького.

— Опять не видишь очевидного.

Все эти посещения утомляли Шерлока. Иногда ему хотелось спрятаться, снять с себя трубки и эту чертову больничную пижаму, в которой он чувствовал себя беспомощным и выставленным напоказ. Ему хотелось остаться одному.

Но в то же время он боялся этого.

Шерлок больше не хотел быть один. Из-за этого все и случилось, не так ли? Он просто не хотел быть один.

Он смотрел на белый, бесстрастный фрагмент стены и представлял себе лицо Джона; представлял, как Джон входит к нему в палату и тихонько встает у окна. Или садится в изножье постели, сгорбившись и вздыхая. Шерлок представлял себе это так отчетливо, что временами путал фантазии с реальностью. Просыпаясь, он ожидал увидеть Джона поблизости. Но натыкался взглядом только на несчастную стенку, которую избил его… которую избил его друг.

Шерлок представлял себе, что сказал бы Джон.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Вечно ему приходилось объяснять самые элементарные вещи.

— Шерлок. Так нельзя. Ты должен стать прежним. Ты должен стать лучше прежнего.

— Я не смогу, — шептал Шерлок, тараща глаза в темноту.

— Не говори ерунды. Конечно, ты сможешь. Ты ведь Шерлок Холмс. Придумаешь что-нибудь.

— Придумаю?..

— Как из этого выбраться. Как начать жить. Я знаю, тебе это по плечу. Ты ведь умный.

— Никто не может быть _настолько умным._

— Ты можешь, — говорил Джон, прямо и бесхитростно. И он имел это в виду. Он верил в это.

Так что Шерлоку пришлось поверить тоже.

Он сказал Майкрофту, что хотел бы открыть частную практику. Если в госпитале не будут справляться, если попадется какой-нибудь сложный случай, Лестрейд сможет обратиться к нему. Не то чтобы в больнице работали одни тупицы (в большинстве своем, но не абсолютно весь штат персонала), но Шерлок подозревал, что его авторитетное мнение будет требоваться часто. Он не хотел быть скованным правилами и этикетом клиники, он не хотел больше начальников над собой, спасибо большое. И уж точно он не собирался унижаться, выпрашивая место в больнице или проникая на работу тайком, прячась от Диммока. Но Шерлок мог бы сотрудничать с Лестрейдом, и только с ним. По старой памяти.

В виде большого одолжения.

Лестрейд долго смеялся, а когда понял, что Шерлок говорит серьезно, вышел покурить. Майкрофт поспешил следом, воинственно помахивая зонтом — Шерлок знал, что Лестрейд уступит, да и кто не уступил бы под таким давлением? Майкрофт взял все в свои руки. Он был еще более навязчивым и властным, чем обычно — видимо, сказывалось то, что он резко сократил потребление алкоголя.

Потребовались месяцы, прежде чем Шерлок пришел в форму. Из-за того, что он все порывался встать с кровати, его швы дважды расходились. Донаван пригрозила, что использует закрепительные ремни — и выполнила свою угрозу спустя пару дней. От скуки Шерлок принялся донимать окружающих и зазывать пациентов в свою палату, чтобы поставить им диагнозы. А также прокомментировать все, начиная от внешнего вида и заканчивая личной жизнью. Так что его выписали чуть раньше, чем положено.

Окончательно выздоровел он лишь через год, но даже тогда старые раны порой отзывались болью в ливень, словно у старика. В такие дни он делал две чашки чая вместо одной и смотрел эти забавные передачи по «Discovery», где животные пожирают друг друга.

Шерлок вел себя идеально. Он никогда не хамил миссис Хадсон (ну, разве что, когда она выкинула глазные яблоки из супницы), почти не хамил брату и хамил пациентам, но всегда искупал это спасением их никчемных жизней. Раз в месяц посещал психолога, скорее для того, чтобы наблюдать, как развивается ее скрытая болезнь, чем ради собственного исцеления. Завел собаку — совсем уж лишнее, но надо ведь было для кого-то играть на скрипке.

Он даже извинился перед Майком Стэмфордом, и тот ответил, что не держит зла. Идиот.

В Бартсе Шерлок появлялся регулярно — заходил в морг, часами просиживал в лаборатории, врывался в кабинет Лестрейда без стука. Повадился донимать нейрохирургов, то расспрашивая об операциях, то указывая на ошибки в их работе. Был в общем-то доволен жизнью.

И ждал. Но не так, чтобы это было заметно. Скрывал даже от себя, что ждет.

Ну не глупо ли?

Все люди умирают; но только не он. Все сердца разбиваются.

Его — осталось целым.

Молли навестила его в одну из первых ночей после падения, когда мысли все еще путались, а все тело скручивала постоянная боль. Шерлок плохо запомнил ее визит. Шерлок помнит его до деталей.

Молли жалела его отчаянно, ерзала на стуле и шептала, сбиваясь порой на писк.

О том, что они оба друг другу отдали свои жизни. О том, что установилось равновесие — неправильное, но равновесие. Что попытка Шерлока — хоть он и не умер — засчитывается, потому что кому нужны эти правила? И Джон будет жить, обязательно — в своем веке или только спустя век, может, он рождается прямо в этот момент, или родился лет тридцать назад… время-то не линейно, с ним толком не разберешься.

Но он будет жить, Шерлок, слышишь?

Не зная тебя, не помня тебя, не разыскивая тебя — но будет жить.

Молли шмыгала носом у его постели, а Шерлок набирался сил, чтобы сказать:

— Спасибо.

Он прекрасно знал, кто нарушил ради него правила; в конце концов, она уже не раз это делала. Однажды подарила ему череп, великолепный экземпляр, и это не считая всех тех конечностей, органов и тел, предоставленных в его полное распоряжение.

— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок и начал ждать.

 

***

 

Думай, думай, думай.

Шерлок прижался к микроскопу, увеличивая распластанные клетки: он был так близок, так волнующе близок к разгадке, но картинка упорно не желала складываться. Шерлок втянул носом воздух, шумно, судорожно; курить хотелось до дрожи, чертовы пластыри были бесполезны, все восемь штук. Его немного отпустило, когда он лупил труп в морге, но напряжение быстро вернулось — а следы на теле не подтвердили его догадку.

То, что все приняли за парестетическую мералгию Рота(1), убивало людей. Уже три подобных случая за последние полгода, и теперь четвертая жертва загадочной болезни находилась в критическом состоянии. Шерлок уже дважды был в ее палате, несмотря на раздражающее присутствие мужа и любовника в непосредственной близости.

Онемение, парестезия(2), думай, трофические нарушения кожи(3). Отвратный розовый костюм, розовый лак, розовый телефон и розовый чемодан в углу палаты. Думай, думай.

Откуда она приехала?

Шерлок застыл. Разумеется. Точно. Все встает на свои места.

Женщины. Все заболевшие — женщины; и что насчет ее любовника? Он, разумеется, ездил с ней. Все складывается. Путешествие не ради интрижки, нет.

Онемение, парестезия, приступы резкой боли (и последующая остановка сердца: списали на болевой шок, но кто мог понять, что это было отравление? Не все яды можно обнаружить при анализе крови. Шерлок знал о ядах многое, практически все — но недостаточно, чтобы догадаться сразу же).

Медикаментозный аборт.

Да. Да. Правильно.

Ему нужно…

Ему нужно было срочно назначить пациентке обменное переливание крови. Если еще не поздно; и, разумеется, высказать этой глупой женщине все, что он думает о сокрытии информации от лечащих ее врачей. А потом найти человека, который травил женщин, обратившихся к нему за помощью. Этот врач-убийца должен находиться за пределами Лондона, чемодан в брызгах, нужно проверить прогноз погоды в окрестностях. Ради всего святого, уж не к знахарю ли они обращались?

Эйфория. Сердце билось так быстро, дыхание участилось, а уровень дофамина взлетел до небес. Шерлок потянулся к телефону, намереваясь сообщить Лестрейду, что разгадал эту загадку, и тут же скривился от досады, вспомнив — баратея разрядилась.

Очень кстати пришел Стэмфорд, Шерлок вытянул руку, не глядя:

— Не одолжишь свой телефон?

Конечно, получил отказ; но тут же раздался другой голос:

— Можете взять мой.

Шерлок застыл. Не может быть. Не может быть. Невозможно.

В эту секунду он вдруг осознал: его ожидание было большим обманом, самообманом, если угодно. Ни на секунду он не верил, что это произойдет. Что чудо случится с ним второй раз.

Ошибся.

Шерлок все еще глядел в микроскоп, не в силах разогнуться и повернуть голову к говорящему. Он попытался сохранять спокойствие, но внутри него поднялась горячая волна, вспыхнула, прокатилась по телу от ступней до макушки — и схлынула, оставляя его дрожащим и беспомощным на берегу.

Он медленно повернулся, все еще не поверив до конца, приготовившись к чудовищному разочарованию.

Но это был Джон. Джон стоял там, живой, настоящий, и спокойно смотрел на него. Ждал, когда он подойдет.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги, но они подогнулись — слишком много времени провел без движения, конечно, конечно же, как глупо! Или это от голода?

Или из-за Джона?

Шерлок потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол, стукнувшись затылком. Стэмфорд поспешил к нему на выручку, но Джон был быстрее

— С вами все в порядке?

Он склонился над ним, смотрел сверху, лицо его, такое знакомое и в то же время незнакомое, очутилось так близко.

Словно во сне…

Шарф, намотанный на горло Джона, вдруг свесился и задел Шерлока по лицу, пробуждая. Мягкое, короткое прикосновение.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, улыбаясь.

Да. Да, Джон. Теперь-то все в порядке.

Отныне и навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Парестетическая мералгия Рота или болезнь Рота – Бернгардта - возникает в результате сдавливания подкожного нерва, который, кажется, находится где-то в районе бедра. Симптомы: боль, онемение, парестезия (что логично), покалывания-мурашки, особого вида пятна, чувство давления на бедро, жжение, гиперстезия (повышенная чувствительность кожи) - в общем, много неприятных вещей. Но, в общем-то, ничего смертельного. Другое дело, что при отравлении тяжелыми металлами, к примеру, симптомы почти все те же самые, а это уже смертельно.
> 
> Парестезия - а это, в общем-то, термин, включающий в себя онемение, ощущение мурашек, покалывания кожи.
> 
> Трофические нарушения кожи - истончение кожи, появление пятен.

**Author's Note:**

> Хронический миелобластный лейкоз (или ХМЛ) - довольно редкое заболевание, в основном наследственное. Развивается незаметно, симптомы не очень страшные - общее недомогание, анемия, подверженность инфекциям, подагра та же. Селезенка увеличивается. На первых порах можно вылечить.
> 
> Биопсия - то, что так любят делать врачи в сериале "доктор Хаус". Это жуткая процедура, когда делают пункцию (еще одно непонятное слово) - то есть, большущей иглой забирают кусочек ткани из организма и потом исследуют под микроскопом. Ну, это не всегда игла, зависит от болезни - может быть и эластичная трубка, которую вводят через рот, или что-то еще.
> 
>  
> 
> Бластный криз - финальная стадия развития ХМЛ, когда болезнь протекает очень быстро, а у пациента не остается шансов.
> 
> Интубация - ее делают, когда пациент задыхается. В гортань вводят эндотрахеальную трубку. Затем манжета, находящаяся на конце трубки, раздувается воздухом. Происходит механическое вентилирование легких. Бывают разные виды интубации, но эта самая распространенная (судя по сериалам).


End file.
